TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES
by ice princess12
Summary: Its been four years since the trio left Hogwarts. Four years since the defeat of the Dark Lord. Four years since he held her in his arms. Four years since he felt her lips on his. Sequel to CRUEL TO BE KIND.
1. Ebony

TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES  
  
CHAPTER ONE TITLE  
  
White clouds rolled across the opalescent blue sky; the sum gleamed down lighting up the many colourful flowerbeds that were dotted throughout the town centre. Harry turned away from the view from the apartment window and looked around. The crisp cream walls were spotless, the worktops were, as usual, immaculate and the wooden floor shone.  
  
"Its great." Harry said, turning towards his red haired companion. "What do you think?''  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"So then Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. You are interested in this apartment.''  
  
"Definitely.'' Harry replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Excellent.'' Mr Farrell replied, his crisp black robes sweeping out behind him and he swiftly turned and opened his briefcase. "You'll need to sign these papers first and the apartment is yours.''  
  
"Great.'' Ron said walking forwards to sign the papers. "Thank a lot Mr Farrell, there's no way we could've gotten an apartment in this area without your help.''  
  
"True, there is a very long waiting list, and a high demand for homes in this area, but it was a favour to your father. Just be sure to keep the house in this state.'' Mr Farrell said, eyeing up the two young adults before him.  
  
"Will do.'' Harry said cheerfully as he scrawled his signature adding it to the parchment. It shone brightly for a moment then rolled up and flew into Mr Farrell's out stretched palm.  
  
"Well now that we're done here. I bid you a good day.'' Mr Farrell said in a business like tone, tucking the parchment safely into his briefcase and sweeping out of the door.  
  
Harry stood and looked around at his new home, it was perfect, it wasn't especially big, but it was big enough. He'd spent the past four years, since leaving Hogwarts living with his Godparents Sirius and Destiny in the home that they had bought before Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban. But he had felt for a long time that he needed to be away from his godparents, after all they needed their privacy and so did he. It wasn't as if he could bring a girl back when his godparents were sleeping in the next room. Not that he had ever come close to taking a girl home with him, he just couldn't do it, most girls only wanted to sleep with him because he was Harry Potter.  
  
He looked over at his tall lanky friend, Ron was looking around the apartment with awe, he had remained living at the Burrow since they had left school and was extremely please to finally have some space to himself.  
  
"Who'd have thought it.'' Ron mused. "Ron Weasley living in the most sought after area in Britain.''  
  
"Ron Weasley, whose father is now the Minister of Magic, and who is the best Goal Keeper the Canons have ever had.'' Harry smiled; he was pleased for his friend. After years of feeling poor, and not good enough he had everything going for him. His family were one of the most respected wizarding families of their time; he had a great job doing what he loved most, a beautiful and loyal girlfriend and now the home of his dreams.  
  
"God, I never thought I would end up like this.'' Ron smiled happily. "We've done alright for ourselves here haven't we Harry?''  
  
"Yeah, I think we're going to have a lot of fun living here.''  
  
"Wait till Hermione sees this place.'' Ron said.  
  
"Yeah'' Harry said.  
  
A sharp tapping noise on the glass caught Harry's attention; he looked up and saw a big brown barn owl perched on the window ledge. He walked across the room and threw open the window, knowing already what the brown envelope in the bird's beak was going to contain. He opened the letter out of habit and read it was from his Godfather.  
  
"Bludger, You are needed, we have gathered more information. The search will commence.''  
  
Ron looked over Harry's shoulder at the small piece of parchment. "Well Bludger, it looks like you are needed. I'll make a start on moving our stuff in. I'll get some of the boys to give me a hand.''  
  
"Alright.'' Harry aid. "But don't let them drop anything, I've seen what their like with a Quaffle never mind my belongings.'' Harry retorted before apparating to auror headquarters where his godfather and his fellow aurors would be awaiting his arrival.  
  
Harry had started auror training almost as soon as he had finished Hogwarts; it was the only thing that was able to keep his mind off his loneliness. The long hard days of training, the cold wet lonely nights spent staking out homes of possible Death Eaters in his apprenticeship, and now raid after raid of houses, caves, and any other place where suspected Death Eaters have been known to convene.  
  
It had been over four years since Voldemort had been destroyed; yet there were still many who believed that he would return, just as he had done all those years before. He still had many loyal supporters, but they posed no real threat as most were locked away in Azkaban, which had been removed from the power of the dementors. It was the Death Eaters who had eluded capture that were the most threat to the wizarding world.  
  
This fact was unknown to everybody outside of the auror circle, not even the Minister of Magic knew of this yet. But there was a new threat forming, a new leader was rising through the Death Eater ranks, a leader who believed that they would be greater than Voldemort, believed that the wizarding world would fall to them, believed that they would succeed where Voldemort would fail.  
  
The identity of this new dark leader was unknown, and was known only as Ebony, as every reported victim of the new power had been left coated in a jet black liquid that hardened into rock. This new dark leader was the reason that Harry had been called out almost everyday, Sirius, the Head of aurors, wanted to stop this threat from growing, and wanted to end it before it really began.  
  
"We have found another victim, another Muggle." Sirius barked to the crowd of aurors in front of him. They were the elite, the best of the best. The most experienced, most professional and most powerful aurors in the country. Harry was honoured to be among them, he was the youngest there, but had totalled up more encounters with the Voldemort than most. "As of yet Ebony has not struck a Wizard, but their power is increasing and soon we can expect attacks in some of the remote wizarding villages. So we are going to have to start patrolling the most vulnerable villages at night, to look out for anything unusual, anything suspicious.''  
  
An audible groan travelled throughout the group. Patrols were for the younger, less experienced aurors. It wasn't a job that many relished.  
  
"This job falls to you. I will have a rota drawn up by first thing tomorrow morning and you will start your patrols immediately.'' Sirius barked.  
  
"Why can't the trainees do the patrols?'' A tall man said from the back of the crowd, he had been an auror for over ten years and was the most experienced auror in the country. Harry knew him only as Dare. He didn't know any of his colleague's names, Sirius thought it would be safer, incase any of them were captured an tortured for information, then they wouldn't be able to let anything slip. They knew each other only by code name. However there were exceptions, like Harry and Sirius, everybody knew their names due to their high profiles, there weren't many people in the wizarding world who didn't know their names.  
  
"I am not trusting this to the trainee's, its too important. No-one outside of this room is to know about this new threat.'' Sirius barked. "Hell, even the Minister doesn't know yet. None of this information is to be leaked, to anyone. Understand?'' Sirius commanded, drawing himself up to full height.''  
  
"Understood.'' The crowd of aurors replied as one.  
  
"Good, disperse.'' Sirius said with a wave of his hand. Watching as the aurors apparated out of the room, all but one.  
  
"Problem Harry?'' Sirius asked in his normal caring tone, concern etched across his face.  
  
"No, just thought I'd tell you that I've found an apartment and as we speak a few of the Chudley Canon's will be moving my things out of your house.'' Harry said smiling.  
  
"Oh God!'' Sirius said, "Destiny will go mad if they break anything, I've seen them with a Quaffle."  
  
"That's what I said to Ron.'' Harry laughed.  
  
"Congratulations Harry. " Sirius smiled, clapping Harry on the back. "So when's the housewarming party?''  
  
"I don't know, I hadn't thought about that. I'll have to have a word with Ron.'' Harry said. "Well I'd best be off, I want to at least try and salvage some of my things from those clumsy oafs.''  
  
(Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I had to get something out! Let me know what you think about this. What do you all think? Should I carry on? And for those anxious readers this will be a mainly Harry/Ginny fic, with quite a lot of Ron/Hermione too yay!! Hopefully this story will be more fluffy and light than the last. And I want to apologize in advance for the delay in updates, I won't be able to update regularly, I have huge exams coming up but I will try my hardest, I can tell I'm going to enjoy writing this story!!! Well leave me a review and let me know what you think. Xxxxxxxxx) 


	2. Miss Weasley

CHAPTER TWO MISS WEASLEY  
  
"Thank you Mr Fredapolous. I'll need to see you again in another three days to ensure that the warts have cleared up completely." Ginny said shaking the old mans hand as he walked out of the room, bent over a knobbly wooden cane.  
  
She sighed as she flopped back down in to her chair, "four more weeks" she said to herself as she waved her wand, making a cup of steaming hot tea appear from thin air. "Four more weeks and I'll be able to get out of this place."  
  
Ginny had started training to become a healer as soon as she had finished Hogwarts and was almost at the end of her training. For the past few months she had been working in a local clinic in a small town close to the Burrow. The patients that she dealt with were mostly elderly witches and wizards, but occasionally a few children were brought in, mostly one that had accidentally gained access to their parent's wands. It wasn't that Ginny disliked working in the quiet country village, but it was just too quiet for her liking, she longed for the excitement and the challenge of working for St Mungo's. She had already ensured herself a job there; she just had to finish her apprenticeship at the clinic. Then another six months training would begin in St Mungo's. But it was a challenge that she relished, meeting new people, seeing new things, and learning fascinating new things every day. She could picture her best friend Hermione's face, if she only knew the mountain of books and information that was available to Ginny.  
  
But for now Ginny had to get on with her job at the clinic and do the best she could do for her patients, she took a small, delicate sip from her mug of hot tea, swept a loose strand of her fiery hair behind her ear and got up out of her leather chair. She crossed her office in a few strides and swung the door open, popping her head around the door and smiling at an old woman waiting outside.  
  
"Hello Mrs Crayford, if you want to come through.'' Ginny said soothingly, holding the door open as the old woman walked past her, her long white hair falling down her back, her red fingernails glinting in the harsh lighting of the clinic.  
  
It was six o'clock in the evening when Ginny Weasley finally walked through the door of her small house on the outskirts of a small town close to the Burrow. She had started her day at seven o'clock that morning and was exhausted, after seeing many patients that day and caring for them what she needed was a bit of time to herself, she wanted to relax and put her feet up with a good book, but she knew that that was not going to happen, she'd promised her best friend Colin that she would accompany him to his office party. He worked at the Daily Prophet as a photographer, Ginny smiled to herself as she thought of her friend; she couldn't picture him without his camera.  
  
She looked up at the clock over the fireplace "Bugger!" She said outloud to herself, "I'm going to be late.'' Her coat was thrown down onto the small sofa in her cosy living room as she rushed upstairs to shower; Colin was picking her up at seven and she knew that she'd never be ready by then, even with magic to help her put on her make up and style her hair.  
  
Ginny had started renting her small house as only a few months before, when she'd started working regular hours at the clinic, most of her wages were spent on the rent and the rest went on essentials but she was happy, she had her independence and that was what she wanted, all her life she'd been the youngest of seven, she always been the baby, but now she was a woman, with choices and independence. And with a new job in the near future she'd manage to make the rent easily and have enough left over for the things she wanted.  
  
She jumped out of the shower and performed several drying spells on both herself and the floor of her bathroom; she hadn't quite gotten around to having the leaky shower fixed yet. She crossed the small landing to her bedroom, dressed in only a towel, her soaking red hair falling down her back, and laying on the bed in her bedroom was the dress that she had picked out to wear that night. It was simple yet elegant. The floral prints made it look delicate and cute and it just skimmed the tops of her knees. She pulled the dress on, struggling to pull the zip all the way to the top. She looked at herself in the mirror "You really need to lose some weight." she said to herself as she struggled with the zip, finally after much struggling, she had completely closed the zip and after performing a simple spell her make up was perfect and with another wave of her wand her hair had curled itself into perfect fiery curls, falling prettily around her face.  
  
And as the last curl fell around her face, the doorbell rang. Ginny smiled as she looked at her watch, it was exactly seven o'clock and as ever Colin had arrived exactly on time. "Come in" Ginny called from the landing, smiling down to Colin who walked through the front door, his sandy hair gelled up into spikes and his camera hung around his neck.  
  
"Wow Gin, you look excellent!" Colin breathed as he smiled up at his closest friend. "As always."  
  
"Thanks Col.'' Ginny called down, not believing him but too tired to argue. She never had the highest opinion of herself and the fact that she hadn't had a steady boyfriend since leaving school hadn't done much for her self- esteem. But that didn't bother her too much, she was too busy to have a boyfriend, what with work and friends, she barely had time to breathe let alone find a decent man. She sat down at her dressing table, knowing that Colin would make himself comfortable downstairs, he was used to waiting for her to get ready. Her mother had told her often enough that she'd have plenty of time for boyfriends and that she was a beautiful girl and that eventually she'd find the right man to settle down with but the truth was that she had already found the right man, she knew who she wanted to be with, there was no question about it. It had always been him. His piercing green...  
  
"Gin." Colin called up the stairs. "Are you going to be much longer, we really should get going. I don't want to be late.''  
  
"Col, it doesn't start until half seven and it's only ten past now.'' Ginny called back, squirting on perfume, and putting on her diamond earrings. "Well you know, I'd rather be early than late.''  
  
"Ok, I'm ready.'' Ginny said walking down the stairs, holding a pair of sandals in her hand, not trusting herself to walk down the stairs in them, she'd had too many accidents involving shoes on these stairs.  
  
"Wow, you really do look amazing Gin." Colin said "If I wasn't already spoken for I'd be first in line.''  
  
Ginny laughed. "Thanks Col, by the way where is Daniel tonight anyway?''  
  
"He's had to up North to see his parents, his father's ill again.'' Colin replied. "But enough about that now anyway, we really must get going.''  
  
"Alright." Ginny replied wearily. "But I'm not out late tonight Colin, I'm exhausted.'' She said as she pulled out her wand and apparated, along with Colin.  
  
"Get off!" A female voice shrieked loudly. "I said stop it!" She squealed giggling loudly. "Ron I'm serious stop it now!" Hermione squealed. "Please."  
  
"All right.'' Ron said reluctantly, smiling wickedly as he backed away from his girlfriend, with his large hands held up in front of him.  
  
"Thank you.'' She replied primly, from her seat at the small dining table in Ron and Harry's new apartment. "I really have to finish this Ron, tickling can wait until later.'' She said arching her brow and smiling naughtily, "But this really needs to be done now.''  
  
Ron nodded his agreement; thrilled with the prospect that more than tickling would be on the cards for him tonight. And now that he had a place of his own, it would be on the cards a lot more. "So...'' Ron started casually "How much longer will this take you.''  
  
"Hermione looked up at him and smiled, he was so obvious she knew what it was he was after. "Well I've almost finished.'' She replied, watching his eyes light up. "Then I'll have to take it to mum's for her to read through it and then I'll have to take it straight round to the Ministry."  
  
"I don't know why you're bothering.'' "Ron said sulkily. "I mean you don't need to have to write out a personal profile to get a job in the Department of Mysteries. Everybody knows about you Hermione. You graduated as one of the highest scoring witches in Hogwarts for over three hundred years. The ministry would be mad not to take you.'' He said honestly sliding down into the chair opposite Hermione's.  
  
"I wish that were true." Hermione replied. "But I'm out of favour with the Ministry right now, quitting my last job didn't exactly do much for my reputation.''  
  
"Yeah well that wasn't your fault, they forced you into it.'' Ron countered back. "Hermione they'd be crazy not to chose you."  
  
"They didn't force me to do it. I made the wrong career choice; I thought that a career in Muggle liaisons would be interesting and challenging. But it was tedious and unfulfilling. I mean all I had to do all day was modify memories with an old wizard who had lost his own memory. He couldn't remember my name, let alone what we were meant to be doing.'' Hermione said, her eyes scanning through the scroll of parchment in front of her, filled with her neat curvy handwriting.  
  
"Well I know your going to get this job Mione. You deserve it." Ron said leaning across the table, taking her hands in his and kissing her softly on the lips, her lips that were always so soft and gentle. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "You better get going round to your mum's then. If you're insisting on doing this personal profile, then its going to be the best one out there.'' Ron said with a lop-sided grin.  
  
Hermione smiled back up at him. "You're the best." She said before kissing him hard on the lips. "Just you wait until I get back.'' She said with a mischievous glint in her eye, before picking up her wand from the table and apparating to her parents' home, leaving Ron sitting speechless at the dining table.  
  
The clock over the fireplace struck three o'clock. Nothing in the room could be seen through the pitch black darkness, only the gentle ticking of the clock could be heard as it counted away the hours. A loud click could be heard in the lock and the front door swung open, and a cool breeze entered the small room. A dark silhouette appeared in the doorframe, swaying side to side. Suddenly another figure appeared beside the first. There was a whisper of words and light illuminated the room. "The first figures appearance came to light, long strands of fiery hair cascading over her shoulders, her head hung, and her feet bare.  
  
"Come on Gin.'' Colin said as he supported his best friend back into her house, and sat her down gently on the sofa. "So much for not staying out late." He smiled looking at the clock over the fireplace.  
  
"Why what time is it?'' Ginny said, clutching her head in her hands. "And why is the room spinning?'' She asked looking confused and disorientated.  
  
"It's gone three in the morning and the room is not spinning, its your head, you had quite a bit to drink.'' Colin replied sitting down next to her, placing her sandals that he had been carrying for the most part of the night, onto the floor next to her.  
  
"Urrrgh I have to be in work by seven." Ginny moaned, "Why did you keep me out so late?''  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to go home at eleven thirty, but you told me no, that you were having to much fun and that you needed another drink.''  
  
"Oh God!" Ginny sighed, her head flopping back and her eyes closing, "I'm sorry Col" She said wearily. "Set my alarm for six please." She asked sleepily as she let Colin cover her with a blanket and shut her eyes, still hearing the beat of the music echoing in her head and still feeling more than slightly queasy. "Thanks babe." She slurred before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
(AN sorry this one took so long, but I am trying to update faster!!! Thank you all for your amazing response to the first chapter, I was amazed. Hope you all enjoy this one!!! Let me know, I promise there is fluff to come and for all you Harry and Ginny fans, you won't be disappointed!!! And for all you Ron and Hermione fans neither will you lol. Please review.) 


	3. Chance Encounter

**CHAPTER 3 **

**CHANCE ENCOUNTER  
**  
Harry slammed the door of the cupboard shut, there was never any food in his apartment, Harry and Ron had drawn up a rota when they had moved in, well Harry and Ron had been forced to draw up a rota by Hermione when they had first moved in, deciding who would do the shopping each week, who would clean up and do household chores and things like that. Harry checked the rota and it was infact his turn to get the food shopping done.  
  
"Bugger!" He said out loud to himself, as he grabbed his wand and his wallet from the dining table. He hated shopping. There were always people looking at him, he decided not to apparate to the local supermarket but to go to one a few miles away in a quiet village where there would be less people to stare at him, and watch his every move like a hawk. He quickly changed out of his auror robes, he had just finished a twelve hour night shift, and threw on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a tight khaki t-shirt, his long toned and muscular arms, could be seen clearly, and the t-shirt showed off his well defined chest. "Oh for goodness sake.'' He said as he looked down at his torso. "This was my favourite top, I'm never letting Ron do the washing again. He's shrunk my favourite top.'' Not being bothered to change Harry flicked his wand and with a crack apparated from his apartment to a small village just a few miles away from the Burrow. He appeared in a secluded alleyway, he would need to walk a few metres to the supermarket, he couldn't very well apparate straight inside as this wasn't an all wizarding town, there were a few Muggles still living there, although the majority of people living there were in fact magical.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Ginny impatiently held the phone to her ear, it was still ringing, still ringing, still ringing "Oh for God's sake Colin answer the phone." She said to herself.  
  
"Hello" A breathless voice said on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh Hi.'' Ginny said shocked, "Um I was just wondering if you wanted to come food shopping with me.'' Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh not today Gin, can't we go tomorrow?'' Colin said  
  
"No, today's my only day off and there's no food in my house.'' Ginny said. "What took you so long to answer the phone anyway?"  
  
"Oh Daniel just got back from his parents house this morning and..."  
  
"Stop there, I don't think I want to know the rest." Ginny interrupted quickly. "Never mind then, I'll give you a ring later on then yeah?"  
  
"Yeah definitely, I'll talk to you later then Gin, I have to go now, bye." Colin said hurriedly, as a lot of laughter could be heard in the background.  
  
Ginny replaced the handset rolling her eyes; she would just have to go shopping alone. She threw on a small jacket over her pink sleeveless top, and her flared jeans, slipped on a pair of sandals and grabbed her handbag and headed out the door, for the small walk to the supermarket just a short walk down the road.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Harry strolled through the door into the supermarket, well it could hardly be called a supermarket, more like a large shop, but it would have to do. He grabbed a trolley and started wheeling it around, placing various items in as he went. He continued his way around the shop, always conscious of the curious glances he was getting, whether it was because he was Harry Potter or just because he was new to the village, he didn't know.  
  
After walking around for a couple of minutes Harry had made up his mind that he preferred shopping here rather than anywhere else, there were less whispers, less glances and less hassle for him. And without all the distractions, Harry found that he actually rather enjoyed shopping. He started taking in the details of all the people around him, the old lady with a small wicker shopping basket and a stooped walk, the young boy, crying for a lollipop. The woman standing over by the chocolate biscuits, she had her back to him, but Harry felt strangely drawn to her. She tossed her head to the side and her shiny red hair fell down her back.  
  
He caught a glimpse of her face, and from that glimpse he knew, after avoiding her since he left Hogwarts, after making excuse after excuse spending as little time at the Burrow as possible, and only visiting the Weasleys when she wasn't at home, he had to run into her now. In a scruffy pair of jeans, a top that was too small for him and his hair looking worse than ever.  
  
He started backing away quietly, desperately wishing that she would not see him, he couldn't deal with the heart ache again, he'd pushed it back again and again, tried to subdue it, tried in vain to get over her. But even now, four years after they had left Hogwarts, four years since he had seen her last, four years since he had saved her life, she could still do this to him.  
  
He started backing away quicker, not looking where he was going, only knowing that he needed to get away as fast as possible. She'd broken his heart when he found out that she was dating Colin, and he didn't want to know how happy they still were together. He was almost clear of her, all he had to do was to reach the door, he abandoned his trolley and turned quickly to face the door but as he did, he ran headlong into an old woman pushing a trolley, loaded to the top with cat biscuits.  
  
Harry stumbled backwards apologising profusely, praying that he would still have time to get out of this. He helped the old lady pick up the boxes of cat food and piled them into her trolley, apologising as he backed away.  
  
Then he heard it. "Harry is that you?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Ginny stood staring at the selection of chocolate biscuits, he hands placed loosely on her hips. She hated shopping alone, she knew that this would happen, she'd reach the sweets section and all her self control would go out the window. She knew that she shouldn't, but she was so tempted. "Dammit Colin" She thought to herself. As she slowly started to reach for a pack of her favourites. But as she was just about to pick up a pack, she heard a loud crash from the opposite side of the store she turned around quickly to see what the fuss was about. All she could see over the heads of the people standing around her was that an old ladies, trolley had almost capsized, leaving boxes of cat food all over the floor. Then she saw the cause of the accident, a tall man stood up and placed a few of the boxes back in the trolley, his scruffy hair stuck up at odd angles at the back, and his baggy jeans slid down revealing his boxers as he bent over to retrieve the last few boxes.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself, she had never seen this man around the village before. The man turned to face the old woman and apologised yet again. Ginny saw the profile of his face and froze. It was him.  
  
"Harry is that you?" She said tentatively, before she cold stop herself, what was she thinking? She couldn't talk to him, not like this, not here. But it was too late.  
  
"Oh ummmm hello Ginny, didn't see you there.'' Harry said awkwardly, very aware of the looks that he was receiving. He fidgeted awkwardly, never feeling so embarrassed in his life. Years of auror training had trained him for every eventuality, but none as awful as this. Auror training had boosted his self-confidence, his composure and his alertness, but all of that had disappeared now.  
  
Ginny walked over to Harry slowly, thankful that the small crowd that had gathered had started to disperse. "So. What are you doing here?'' Ginny asked, trying to think of something to dispel the awkward silence.  
  
"Just...Just came to get some shopping done." Harry said  
  
"Bit far out for you isn't it?''" Ginny said curiously, wondering why Harry would travel so far just to get some shopping.  
  
"Well you know what Ron's like, he's eaten everything in our supermarket.'' Harry said smiling awkwardly, hoping that Ginny wouldn't ask again. He didn't want to go into the fact that he was still paranoid about people watching him.  
  
Ginny laughed lightly and for a brief moment their eyes met. Harry felt as though he had been struck by lightening, the full force of the love he had suppressed for so long hit him hard. He gazed down at her and took in every little feature he had missed for so long, her cute smile, her beautiful eyes, her long shining hair, that had obviously grown back since he saw her last.  
  
"What are you doing here then?'' Harry asked stupidly, trying to draw attention away from the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"Just getting some food shopping done, today's my only day off work and there is no food in my house.'' Ginny said, hoping that he didn't notice her hands shaking. "Colin was meant to come with me but he's ummm busy.'' Ginny said, talking to fill the silence.  
  
"Oh" Harry said he knew she was seeing Colin, but he didn't expect her to throw it in his face like that. "That's a shame." He said sullenly. This wasn't like the Ginny he once knew.  
  
"Yeah" She replied.  
  
"So how are things with you two then?'' Harry asked, knowing that he needed to know, out of morbid curiosity. He didn't really want to know, but he needed to.  
  
"Um great thanks." Ginny replied carefully. Uncertain of what Harry was actually asking. "I see him a lot, he lives just around the corner from me.''  
  
"Oh rite, that's handy.'' He said, trying not to show how he really felt. This was tearing him apart. He hated himself for feeling this jealous, hated himself for letting her go, and hating himself for being too stupid to realise what he was doing to himself when he said goodbye.  
  
"Yeah, he's over my house most of the time though. I can't get rid of him." Ginny said fondly.  
  
"I shouldn't think you'd want to.'' Harry replied, now knowing how he could leave politely before hearing the rest of the conversation.  
  
"Well its nice to have him around, but sometimes I'd like some time alone, just to be able to think and relax.''  
  
"So he's one of those clingy boyfriends then?'' Harry asked, feeling inwardly happy, maybe Ginny was getting bored of him.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? Colin's not my boyfriend.''  
  
"So you've finished then?'' Harry asked feeling triumphant.  
  
"No, we haven't finished. We never were together. We're just friends Harry and besides Colin is gay, he's know since Hogwarts.'' Ginny said confused. She thought everybody had found out about that by now.  
  
Harry started wide-eyed at Ginny. How could he have been such a fool, she was never with Colin, she never found someone else at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ummm I'm sorry, I didn't know. I...I have to go.'' Harry said turning and running out of the store, and into a quite alley before apparating away, completely forgetting the fact that he hadn't done any of the shopping.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
AN I know this is only another short chapter and I'm sorry I just wanted to see what the response for this chapter was like. I hope you all enjoy. I know nothing much really happens but its essential to the plot. Thanks a bunch guys xxxxxx


	4. The Plan

CHAPTER 4  
  
THE PLAN  
  
"I know I can't believe he thought that we were a couple.'' Ginny squealed excitedly down the phone to Colin.  
  
"I know what did he do then? When you told him the truth.'' Colin asked, desperate to know.  
  
"Well he just sort of apologised and left really suddenly, he didn't even take his shopping.'' Ginny said, her excitement ebbing away. "He probably thought I was going to throw myself at him desperate for him to take me back. He probably got scared and ran off.'' Ginny said sadly.  
  
"Well if he knows you at all he should know that you would never do that." Colin said strongly. "You have more respect for yourself than that."  
  
"Yeah." Ginny sighed. "I suppose."  
  
"You didn't do it did you?'' Colin asked horrified.  
  
"Of course I didn't, I just tried to make conversation politely, he was the one acting all weird not me.'' Ginny said defensively. "I wouldn't throw myself at him, I mean I know I still have feelings for him, but I'm not sure if I'm completely over what he did to me. It still hurts Col.''  
  
"I know Gin, I know." Colin sympathised. "And believe me if there was anything I could do to make that hurt go away I'd do it in a heartbeat."  
  
"I know you would.'' Ginny replied softly, Colin was the most loyal friend she had, he got her through her terrible first year at Hogwarts, befriended her when no-one else would and stuck by her when Harry had broken her heart. "You're the best Col. You really are.''  
  
"Yeah I know." Colin joked. "Do you want me to come over?''  
  
"No I'm fine honestly, I just feel… drained I guess. I'll see you tomorrow though.'' Ginny said slowly.  
  
"Ok then Gin, if you're sure.''   
  
"Yeah, bye.''  
  
"Bye Gin." Colin said sadly, as he heard the phone click, telling him that Ginny had gone. He hated to see her sad again. He thought that Harry had hurt her badly, but he had no idea that he still had the power to do this to her, after all these years.  
  
He remembered a time when Harry was all Ginny would talk about, when Harry was the best thing in her life. He also remembered seeing Ginny after Harry had finished with her. She was a mess, her usually shiny and glossy hair was bedraggled and her piercing bright eyes were red and puffy. She cried all night that night, right through to the morning. She cried until she had no more tears to cry, then she sat in silence.  
  
He had hated seeing his friend like that. She deserved better than that. She deserved someone who would treat her like she deserved to be treated, someone who loved her and would do anything for her. She was a great girl she deserved a great guy.  
  
Colin hated Harry at this moment; all the old feelings of idolism, worship and awe had vanished. He had thought Harry was a hero, a good person but how could he be if he could do this to the woman that he supposedly loved.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"Mione." Ron called "Where are you love?" He had just got back from Quidditch practice and had apparated straight inside his girlfriend's home.  
  
"I'm in the bedroom Ron.'' She called back.  
  
A wide smile spread across his face, this sounded promising. He took his Quidditch cloak off and draped it over the sofa. He walked up the stairs as he started unbuckling his Quidditch gloves and pads.  
  
"What are you doing in the bedroom then Mione?" Ron asked wickedly as he stopped outside the door.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione called back, he could tell she was smiling as she said it. He opened the door quickly and walked in, and he saw his girlfriend standing there in just her silk nightdress, the one that she never wore to bed, the one that she only wore in situations like this.  
  
"Wow!" Ron said quietly, he looked over her slim frame and took in her curves, her hair hung loosely in ringlets around her face, and her skin shone.  
  
She walked up to him slowly and seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body into his, she could feel his erection. She started kissing him slowly and gently, tracing her hands up his neck, playing with the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. She kissed his neck and heard him moan, he'd always liked that. She felt his hands snaking down to her waist, where he lifted her effortlessly and carried her over to the bed, kissing her all the time, never breaking contact. He lay her down gently on the bed and looked down on her, she really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, and she was his.  
  
He lifted her silk nightdress up over her head, and exposed her small breasts; he started to caress them gently, kissing them softly. He heard a small moan escape her lips, as her hands reached for the top of his trousers; he felt her small hands pull down his trousers as he whipped of his top. He climbed over her on the bed and slid her knickers down over her soft thighs and threw them to the ground.  
  
He slid his throbbing erection inside her, feeling her warm and wet all around him, he groaned as he started moving in and out, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. She called out his name, and watched his face as he smiled.  
  
She arched her hips into his, feeling him go deeper and deeper each time. "Oh Ron!" She called out as she felt her body tense up and a wave of pleasure sweep over her whole body, her fingers that dug deep into his back relaxed and she heard him call out as he let go inside of her. He rolled of her and lay next to her, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. He looked at her and saw that she was smiling, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body.  
  
"What are you smiling for Miss Granger?'' Ron asked cheekily.  
  
"You're amazing.'' She breathed happily, her smile widening.  
  
"No you're amazing.'' He said back happily. She really was amazing, she was his girl and she was the best.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione said suddenly, sitting up in bed.  
  
"It was just a new position I wanted to try out…" Ron started blushing.  
  
"No not that." Hermione said impatiently. "That was good though.'' She said. "No it sounded like…"  
  
The doorbell rung again.   
  
"Oh who could that be now?" Ron complained lets ignore it. It rung again, and again and again.   
  
"We cant ignore that.'' Hermione said as she started pulling her clothes back on. "It might be important." She said as she pulled a blue t-shirt on and ran down to open the door.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Harry stood outside a dark blue door; he must've rung the bell about five times already, he pressed the button again impatiently, he really needed to talk to Hermione, she was the only one who knew the truth about what happened in Hogwarts. She didn't know that Harry still had feelings for Ginny; she didn't know that he longed for her touch every night. Even after years of separation he could still feel her laying beside him on some lonely nights. He stuck his hand quickly into his pocket, ensuring that it was still there, that he hadn't lost it. This was all he had left, the one thing he clung to. He pulled the cold shiny blue stone out of his pocket and looked down at it longingly. He remembered all those years ago, when he had had the dream, and the soul stone had been given to him. Hopefully one day he would get to connect it back to Ginny's half, if she still even had it and he would feel complete once again. He heard footsteps on the other side of the door. "Finally" He said as Hermione pulled the door open, he stepped inside hurriedly, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What's the matter Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked, seeing the agitated look on her friends face. "You haven't been around for a while?"  
  
Before Harry even had a chance to open his mouth to reply, he saw Ron out of the corner of his eye, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Oh hi, I didn't know you were here." Harry said, mentally cursing himself he should've known that Ron would be there.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's the matter?'' Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing really." Harry lied. "I just came over to see if Hermione was ok. You know I haven't seen her much lately.'' Harry said, fidgeting with something in his pocket.  
  
Hermione surveyed Harry through narrowed eyes. He was lying. Something was wrong, something he couldn't tell Ron. There was only one thing this could be about. Ginny. But it couldn't be, Harry had given up on her hadn't he?   
  
"Ron, would you mind staying at mine tonight?'' Hermione asked quickly.  
  
"Definitely not.'' Ron replied quickly, Hermione smiled, he didn't even question as to why she had asked him out of the blue.  
  
"Well if you go and get your things now, you could pick up some food and wine for us to have later.'' Hermione said sweetly, knowing that Ron would spend ages trying to do shopping, he never could decide which desert he wanted most. This would leave her with plenty of time to talk to Harry.  
  
"Sure Mione, I better be going then." He said winking, knowing what he had in store for him that night. "See you tomorrow mate." He said to Harry before he apparated. Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione.  
  
"So Harry what's the matter?'' Hermione said. "Really?''  
  
"I saw her today Herm." Harry said, looking directly in Hermione's eyes. "I saw Ginny."  
  
"Well what happened?" Hermione said excitedly. "Did she see you?"  
  
"Yeah but I wish she didn't. I acted like a complete idiot." Harry admitted.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't Harry, tell me exactly what happened. Don't leave anything out.'' Hermione instructed, ushering Harry over to the sofa and prompting him to take a seat.  
  
"Well here goes. I decided to go shopping because Ron had eaten everything in our apartment, but I went to this little store on the outskirts of a small village to avoid…. Well you know… people looking at me." Harry said feeling stupid. He looked up at Hermione but she just nodded, prompting him to continue. "Well anyway, I was just picking up a few things, looking around and I saw this woman with long red shiny hair, and my heart stopped. I didn't think that it could be her, but she turned around and it was. It was her, just as beautiful as ever. I got scared so I started to back away, praying that she wouldn't notice me. I didn't want to have to try and get over her again.'' Harry said slowly looking up at Hermione.  
  
"I didn't know that you still loved Ginny. I knew you still cared for her but I thought you'd given up.'' Hermione said inquisitively.  
  
"So did I." Harry admitted honestly. "Well anyway as I was backing away I walked straight into this lady and toppled her trolley, well obviously she was going to notice me after that."  
  
"So what happened then?'' Hermione asked, enthralled by the story.  
  
"Well she came over to me and started making conversation, and I asked her how things were with her and Colin…"  
  
"But she's not with Colin, Harry he's gay!"   
  
"Well I wish someone would've told me that, because the only reason I haven't tried to get her back is because I thought she was happy with Colin. I didn't want to ruin that."  
  
"I thought you knew Harry. Everyone does. But you haven't been around the Weasley's very often lately, actually you've never really been around since we left school."  
  
"I just didn't want to run into her. I can't help how I feel; every time I see her I go weak. I've loved her for years Hermione. I can't help how I feel, I just thought that if she was with Colin there was no point in me telling her why I did what I did in school. It wouldn't make a difference.'' Harry said forlornly.  
  
"So what did you say when she told you that she was with Colin?'' Hermione pressed.  
  
"Nothing, I mumbled something about having to leave and I apparated straight here." Harry said blushing. "I panicked, I was in shock, I didn't know what to do, and I just left her standing there. She must think I'm an idiot.''   
  
"I'm sure she doesn't Harry."  
  
"Well she should because I am. I'm a bloody fool Hermione. I've lost the woman of my dreams because I was a fool."  
  
"What makes you think that you've lost her?'' Hermione asked soothingly.  
  
"She's not going to take me back, she probably got over me a long time ago." Harry said sadly. "I hurt her Hermione, I humiliated her and I ignored her. She can do much better than me. She'll never forgive me.''   
  
"Well you at least need to prove to her that you aren't an idiot.'' Hermione said smiling, an idea was forming.  
  
"Oh and how am I going to do that, hang around that store everyday until she comes in next?'' Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, but you need to be able to talk to her again, only this time it wouldn't be a shock to you. You'd be prepared for it and so would she." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"And how's that going to happen Herm?''  
  
"Well You still haven't had that housewarming party have you?'' Hermione said grinning as a slow smile started to spread across Harry's face.  
  
"We could invite her, and she'd come and I could apologise and even though she'll never take me back, she might be able to forgive me so we can still be friends. As long as she's in my life in some way, however small I'll be happy. I just want her close to me.'' Harry confessed.  
  
"Well then that's sorted then.'' Hermione said happily, jumping as a loud crack filled the air.  
  
"What's sorted?'' Ron asked cheekily as he appeared in the room. "What are you two up to?''  
  
"We're having a housewarming party soon mate." Harry informed him happily. "So spread the word, invite the team, your family, people from school." Harry said emphasising the word family. "Well I'll best be off now then. I'll leave you two in peace.'' He said winking at Ron, as he too apparated out of Hermione place and straight into the kitchen of his apartment, where he suddenly realised that there was still no food there.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
(A.N HEY guys thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter. I loved writing that one. Hope you all enjoy this chapter; the next chapter is going to be fun to write too. We may even see some old favourites!!! Well leave a review Thanx xxxxxxx) 


	5. Knock him Dead

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
KNOCK HIM DEAD  
  
"So that's this Saturday at 7:30?'' Neville repeated. "Ok sure Harry We'll be there.'' He said smiling at Luna, waving as Harry rushed off.  
  
"Should be fun, shouldn't it dear?'' Neville asked his girlfriend of over four years. "Getting to see everybody from school again.''  
  
"Yes." Luna replied dreamily. "It should be interesting.''  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Harry collapsed on to the small sofa in the living room of the apartment he had spent all morning writing letters to be delivered by owl, and rushing around inviting people to the housewarming party, well more like an apartment warming. He had received permission from the minister himself to magically modify the apartment which was in a highly sought after area. He had successfully soundproofed the whole apartment so that they wouldn't disturb any of the neighbours, and he had enlarged the living room and kitchen quite sufficiently.  
  
The party was all set for Saturday night, and from what he had heard from people there was going to be quite a crowd, obviously Ron's Quidditch team would come, Hermione's friends from her old job as a Muggle Liaison officer. None of Harry's colleagues would attend, top security was needed even at a harmless event like this, and none of them could risk their identities being exposed. However Sirius would attend along with Destiny, as would Remus and Tonks, along with all of the Weasley clan.  
  
Well, all but one. Ginny still hadn't told Ron whether she would be attending yet. Ron said when he mentioned it to her she sort of went a bit funny and tried to change the subject, telling him that she'd try to make it. Harry scrunched up his face in concentration, he knew he had acted like a prat when he had bumped into her at the supermarket, but surely that was no reason to start avoiding him. He desperately needed to make it up to her, especially now that he knew that she had never loved Colin.  
  
A loud crack penetrated Harry's thoughtful silence; he looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him. He hadn't panicked, usually when someone apparated into a room, Harry's wand would be trained on them before they could even adjust to their surroundings, but Harry had performed a complex spell around the whole apartment only allowing a select few people to enter. Hermione was one of these select few.  
  
"Heya Harry." Hermione said cheerfully. "Is Ron around?''   
  
"Nope." Harry answered. "He's not back from training yet.''  
  
"What's up with you? You looked like you were straining yourself when I apparated in.''  
  
"I was just thinking…"  
  
"Oh that must be why you looked strained then.'' Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Ha ha." Harry said sarcastically. "No, seriously, has Ginny said anything to you about the party, I know you two are still pretty close friends.''  
  
"No she hasn't really mentioned it.'' Hermione said thoughtfully. "Why?''  
  
"Well its just that she hasn't told Ron whether she'll come or not and I don't think she will. Will you try and persuade her?'' Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"All right, I suppose." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I'll pop down to the clinic and have a word with her tomorrow.'' Hermione said making up her mind.   
  
"Why would you need to go to the clinic?'' Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Because she works there, well not for much longer, she's moving to St Mungo's in a few weeks.'' Hermione said. "I thought you would've heard about that, what do you do, block your ears whenever someone mentions her name?''  
  
"Well sort of yeah.'' Harry answered sheepishly. "Just hearing her name, makes me picture her pretty smile and her beautiful hair. It's too painful I couldn't bear to think about her when I knew I had lost her forever. So I just did my best to block her out. I was doing all right until I bumped into her the other day. But now, I can't get her out of my head, she's all I think about. I want her back Hermione.''  
  
"You'll get her back Harry, I'm sure of it. You were meant to be together.''  
  
"That's why I need her to come to this party.'' Harry pleaded.  
  
"I'll do my best.'' Hermione smiled.   
  
The loud crack filled the air and Harry glared at Hermione, silently warning her not to mention any of this to Ron. He had gone absolutely mental when he found out that Harry had broken up with his little sister, and Harry knew that Ron would definitely not be happy that Harry was trying to get her back. He wouldn't let that happen, not if there was even the remotest chance that Ginny would get hurt again.  
  
Hermione nodded her understanding and smiled as Ron pulled her into a hug, she pushed his hair back from eyes, it was dripping wet, he had obviously just got out of the shower.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing here?'' Ron asked.  
  
"I live here you idiot.'' Harry answered grinning.   
  
"Oh yeah, sorry beautiful I forgot.'' Ron replied rolling his eyes at his best friend, who was pulling on a thick black cloak "Are you off to work already?'' Ron asked, looking at the clock on the wall.''  
  
"Yeah I got asked to start my shift early tonight. But don't worry sugar, I'll be home later.'' Harry said grinning at the confused look on Hermione face, as he apparated out of the room.  
  
"You know what, after lord knows how many years of knowing you two. I still don't understand you.'' Hermione sighed, letting herself be pulled in by Ron for another hug and a kiss.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Ginny, ran her slender finger over the sheet of paper in front of her, the sheet of paper filled with the names of all the patients that she had to see to during the day, she sighed a sigh of relief as she saw that she only had one more patient left, a Miss Granger. Ginny's brows furrowed in confusion, she had never heard of a Miss Granger belonging to the practice before, she had seen all of her patients regularly and not once had she seen a Miss Granger, the only Granger she knew was Hermione, and the was no way that…  
  
"May I come in?'' A voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Uh yes." Ginny called hesitantly, this had caught her off guard. "Come in." She called, confused as to who this could be, she hadn't yet called Miss Granger through.  
  
The handle of the door turned, and the door was slowly pushed open, revealing a pretty young witch, her brown unruly hair had been scraped back into a messy bun.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you in ages.'' She said as she rushed forward to hug her friend. "What are you doing here?''  
  
"I'm your last appointment.'' Hermione said smiling as she returned Ginny's embrace.  
  
"What's the matter?'' Ginny asked, surveying her friend with concerned eyes. "You aren't sick are you?''  
  
"No, I just thought it would be nice if we could have a chat and catch up on some gossip.'' Hermione said smiling, Ginny narrowed her eyes.  
  
"This hasn't got anything to do with the housewarming party has it?''   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about.'' Hermione said taking a seat at Ginny's desk.  
  
"You've always been a rubbish liar Hermione.'' Ginny said grinning. "Well seeing as you're my last appointment how about we both go back to mine, and have a nice cup of tea, I'm gasping for one.'' Ginny said, pulling on her coat, before flicking her wand and gathering up all the papers on her desk and sending them into her large briefcase.  
  
"That sounds great.'' Hermione said, preparing to apparate, along with her friend.  
  
They arrived in the small living room of Ginny's house; both women tossed off their coats, and dropped their bags onto the floor, before collapsing onto the small squashy sofa. Ginny kicked of her high heels, and sighed as she started to rub her aching feet.  
  
"That feels good, I've been on my feet all day.'' Ginny explained. "I wouldn't change my job for the world, but it's nice to just come home and relax."  
  
Hermione smiled at her friend. She tried to hide the fact that she was deeply disappointed that she still hadn't received any word back on whether she had got the job in the Department of Mysteries. She hated not having anything to do, she hated the waiting, but most of all she hated the not knowing. She looked over at her friend, who was busy conjuring two steaming mugs of tea, she looked at her long shiny red hair, her porcelain skin and her slender frame, and knew exactly why Harry had fallen in love with her. She was beautiful, but Hermione knew there was more to Ginny than just looks; she was clever, witty, determined and incredibly funny. It surprised her that in all the years since finishing Hogwarts that Ginny had never had a boyfriend. There had been offers, lots of offers but she had politely declined them all, preferring to concentrate on her career.  
  
"So how are things with you and Ron?" Ginny asked, handing Hermione a mug of tea, breaking her out of her thoughts.   
  
"They're amazing, I'm so proud of him, it's been his dream to play for the Cannons, and now he's doing it. I'm so happy for him. It's really given him a confidence boost, before he always thought he was in Harry's shadow, of course he's never been second best to me. But now, you can tell, you can see how much more outgoing and confident he's become.'' Hermione gushed.  
  
"Yeah, he has come out of himself a lot." Ginny agreed, sipping her tea.  
  
"I'm just dreading this housewarming party, him and all his mates, showing off trying to impress each other, I don't know how I'll cope. And then there'll be all the people from Hogwarts arriving, so there's an even bigger excuse to show off in front of people he hasn't seen for ages."  
  
Ginny smiled, she knew it wouldn't take Hermione long to broach the subject of the party, she just had to wait for the next part to come.  
  
"I just wish you were coming Gin, you know so I'd have at least one sane person to talk to." Hermione looked at her friend hopefully.  
  
"I don't know Hermione.'' Ginny sighed, she knew that deep down she wanted to go, but he was going to be there, she was going to have to see him, possibly even talk to him. She didn't know if she could deal with that, after he'd run off in the supermarket, she'd known that he didn't love, her he must've felt so awkward around her, he probably thought she was some desperate romantic who'd throw herself at his feet and beg him to take her back.  
  
"Please Gin, it'll be a good night, everyone from school will be there. Neville and Luna, Dean and Parvati, Seamus and Lavender, Remus and Tonks are coming, so are Sirius and Destiny.'' Hermione pleaded, she had to persuade Ginny to come.  
  
"I don't know.'' Ginny said quietly, she wanted to, she didn't want to let Hermione down, but the thought of Harry avoiding her all night made her feel ill. He thinks I'm sad and desperate, he doesn't want to see me, she told herself.   
  
"Please!"   
  
"All right, I'll come." Ginny said quickly making up her mind before she had a chance top change it. She decided to show Harry that she wasn't sad, and wasn't pathetic, she'd show up at the party looking like a million dollars, and she'd show them all.  
  
"Oh thank you Gin, you don't know how much this'll mean to…" Hermione stopped herself. "To Ron, he wanted all his family there see.'' Hermione said, hoping that she sounded convincing, she'd almost slipped up, almost given away Harry's secret.  
  
"Right.'' Ginny said wearily. "So that's settled then, what time does the party start?''   
  
"It starts at 7 o'clock but all Ron's team are coming over at about 6 to help 'get things ready' or in other words, start getting drunk earlier.'' Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ok that's great, will it be ok if I bring Colin and Dan?'' Ginny asked, knowing that she would need some moral support from her best friends.''  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem, the more the merrier.'' Hermione said happily. "Well I'd best be off now then." She said quickly. "I have to go and visit my mum tonight, he hasn't been feeling well recently.''  
  
"Send her my regards.'' Ginny said as she hugged her friend goodbye.  
  
"Will do.'' Hermione said smiling. "I'll see you at the party then. You do know where the apartment is don't you?''   
  
"Of course I do, Dad showed me a couple of weeks ago, but I haven't been inside yet.'' Ginny replied.  
  
"Ok then great.'' Hermione said.   
  
"See you soon.'' Ginny called as Hermione apparated, leaving her standing the in silence contemplating what she had just let herself in for.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"So are you sure you both can make it?'' Ginny asked Colin, she had rung almost as soon as Hermione had left her house.  
  
"Yeah definitely, I haven't been to a good party in ages." Colin said excitedly. "So its this Saturday at 7?'' Colin asked just to make sure.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think we should show up at around 8ish and make an entrance. You'll have all eyes on you, your going to look amazing Gin.''  
  
"I don't know Col, I'm not so sure about this anymore.''  
  
"Nonsense, he's not going to know what's hit him when you walk through that door. He's going to be kicking himself for letting you go.''  
  
"Oh shut up! He's not! I bet he had completely forgotten about me until the other day, I know I was trying my best to forget about him. But now that I've seen him again, I can't get him out of my head. I think I'm still in love with him Col.'' Ginny said softly.  
  
"That's why we have to get this right on Saturday, so he can see exactly what he's been missing out on.''  
  
"Ok deal.'' Ginny said smiling. "So I'll see you tomorrow then for a quick run through of the plan before the big night.''  
  
"Definitely.'' Colin said smiling. "See you then Gin.''  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Ginny spent every free minute she had the next day, think of what she could wear to the party, she had never really been one to obsess over how she looked, sure she liked to watch her figure, and her hair had always been her pride and joy, but she had never worried much more about her appearance. But this night was special, she had to look amazing, she needed to knock Harry of his feet. The only problem was she couldn't think of a single item of clothing that she owned that would look good enough. She sighed audibly; she just knew that she wasn't going to pull this off. But she didn't have long to dwell on this as her next patient entered the room. But she was going to have to sort something out soon; the party was the next night.  
  
After a long hard day at work, Ginny once again apparated into her living room and collapsed on the sofa, and it was only after a couple of seconds that she realised that she wasn't the only one on the sofa.  
  
"Colin? What are you doing here?'' Ginny asked surprised.  
  
"Remember? We have to go over the game plan for tomorrow night.''  
  
"Oh yeah, there's a slight problem, I have nothing to wear.'' Ginny said despondently.  
  
"Well just call me fairy godmother because I have the answer to all your problems Cinderella.'' Colin said happily.  
  
"What's Cinderella?'' Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Never mind." Colin said "It's a Muggle thing.''  
  
"Oh right.'' Ginny said as she took of her shoes. "So how have you got the answer to all my problems?" Ginny asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well today, I was photographing the Madam Zelda, for a sort of a promotional shoot for her new shop open in Paris, and she had a huge boil on the end of her nose, well I promised her that I would edit it out of the photo for her, and she said that she'd do anything for me if I did, so well I sort of asked if she had a dress that would make heads turn and men drool." Colin said, as he looked at Ginny sitting wide-eyed before him.  
  
"Really! You said that!''   
  
"Yeah, first of all she asked if it was for me.'' Colin laughed. "But I explained our situation and I described you to her and showed her a photograph of you that was in my camera and she said she had just the thing and she gave me that.'' Colin said pointing to a large cover hanging from a coat hanger.  
  
"She gave you a dress!'' Ginny squealed.  
  
"No Gin, she just gave me the cover.'' Colin said sarcastically, "Of course she gave me the dress.''  
  
"But I don't understand, why did she need you to edit out the boil, why didn't she magically remove it.'' Ginny asked, thinking that it was strange for one of the most famous designers to give away one of her dresses for nothing.  
  
"She tried to remove it." Colin said. "She just couldn't, it was huge Gin, very big and red. That's why she was so grateful when I told her I could edit it out.''  
  
Ginny laughed, she had never been so relived in her life.  
  
"Well go and look at it then.'' Colin said eagerly. "She even gave me a pair of shoes to match and wished you good luck.'' Colin said smiling at the look of joy on Ginny's face. "She really is a nice lady.'' Colin said thinking back.  
  
Ginny unzipped the black velvet covering from the dress and watched it fall delicately to the floor, she gasped in shock as she saw the dress. It was beautiful. The party certainly was going to be one to remember after all.  
  
The light satin flowed delicately, it was white and laced with thousands of tiny pearls, it shone like silver and felt heavenly to touch. She picked it up carefully and rushed to try it on along with the pearl coloured high heels that she had also been given.   
  
When she walked back into the room Colin gasped as he saw her, the dress came to just over her knees and it fitted her perfectly, the pearls shone and as Ginny twirled around Colin saw that hundreds of tiny crystal had been laced through the back, making the dress look as if it was glowing. The delicate fabric swayed across Ginny's toned legs as she twirled around. The dress was made for her.  
  
"Thank you so much Colin, this dress is perfect, and so are the shoes. You really are the best." Ginny said rushing over to him and kissing him on both cheeks.  
  
"Its no problem Gin, this dress is perfect for you, it looks as though it were made specifically for you.'' Colin said smiling, admiring his best friend. "It almost makes me wish that I weren't gay.'' Colin said laughing.  
  
"Don't tell Dan that.'' Ginny said, unable to contain her happiness, she felt amazing in the dress, she felt truly beautiful for the first time in her life, and Colin was right. She was going to knock Harry Potter off his feet.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(A.N Thanks guys, for all your review and again I'm sorry for the time it take to post this but I promise that the posts will be more regularly now that I'm off school. I think that this chapter is longer than the others, I tried my best to make it longer. Next chapter will be the party. What will happen? There's only one-way to find out Read and Review. Xxxxxxx) 


	6. The Party

CHAPTER 6 THE PARTY  
  
The small apartment had been magically enlarged to hold the many guests that would be arriving shortly. Ron and Harry were drinking bottles of beer, with some of the players of Ron's Quidditch team, banners had been hung from the ceiling, and a large table had been conjured that held plates full of sandwiches and party snacks, and two huge bowls of punch, carefully brewed by Harry and Ron themselves.  
  
Hermione was rushing around making sure that everything was perfect, growing slightly irritated at Ron for not helping out a little, this was his party not hers.  
  
"Mione, need a hand?'' Ron called through to her, as though he had read her mind.  
  
"Uh yeah could you just hang these last few banners, and blow up these balloons while I go and get ready quickly.'' Hermione said, handing them over to Ron, knowing even as she handed them over, that giving a pack of balloons to a bunch of already quite tipsy men wasn't a very good idea if she wanted them to be blown up on time, but she had no other choice.  
  
"Sure babe, you go get ready, we'll take care of everything else.'' Ron said moving closer to her and kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks.'' Hermione replied smiling, she never could stay properly annoyed at him for long. She rushed of to the bathroom and jumped in the shower quickly, knowing that she had left it a bit late to start getting ready, the guests would be arriving in half an hour. As she got out of the shower, she grabbed Ron's white robe and wrapped it around her, before she magically dried and curled her hair into lose ringlets.  
  
She spent a bit longer doing her make up, preferring to do it the Muggle way, before she slipped into her midnight blue dress, that fell to just below her knees and swayed around her calves, the thin straps were laced with silver thread. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she hooked her diamond earrings into her ears, and fastened the matching necklace around her neck. She slipped on her favourite pair of heels and applied a slick of strawberry lip-gloss before going back out to see if they had actually managed to blow up at least one balloon. She knew that none of them would've thought to use magic, they may be good Quidditch players but they weren't too quick on the uptake.  
  
Hermione stepped out into the living room that was adjoined to the kitchen and saw that they had actually blown up the balloons and hung the banners she was impressed.  
  
"Like it?'' Harry asked, moving up beside her.  
  
"It'll do.'' She said loftily, smiling at her friend. "I can't believe he actually did it.''  
  
"Well we did.'' Harry answered smiling; he reached a hand up and tried to tame his messy hair. "You look great.'' He said nervously to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Harry. You're looking pretty sharp yourself.''  
  
"Well I try.'' Harry said looking down at himself; he had on a smart pair of faded blue jeans and a white shirt. "I have to look my best for the ladies.''  
  
"Or one lady in particular.'' Hermione said winking. "One that is only coming thanks to me, your amazing and pretty best friend.''  
  
"That's true, thank you Hermione, this means a lot to me.'' Harry said hugging Hermione.  
  
"Hey, you'll crease my dress if you carry on like that Potter.''  
  
"Oh and we wouldn't want that to happen would we.'' Harry said sarcastically, receiving a playful slap from Hermione, he was just about to say something when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh my God they're here.'' Hermione shouted, before straightening her dress and rushing to answer the door.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"It's almost 7'oclock." Ginny said as she applied mascara to her long lashes. "Everyone will be getting to the party soon.''  
  
"Everyone except us Gin.'' Colin said from his seat at the end of Ginny's bed. "We have to make an entrance, you have to make Potter wonder whether or not you'll actually show up."  
  
"But what if he doesn't wonder, what if he doesn't even notice that I'm not there.''  
  
"Well its better that than to have him think that you're pathetic and show up early, then he'll know that you haven't got anything better to do.''  
  
"But I haven't"  
  
"You can't let him know that.'' Colin said expertly.  
  
"Oh I see now.'' Ginny said. "I have to make him think that I'm doing him a favour by actually showing up at his party.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"Great, I can't wait to see everyone's face when I walk in, with this beautiful dress and you and Dan. We're going to look great.''  
  
"I know Gin, when don't we look great.''  
  
"When the three of us went out that one night and got very very drunk, and you and Dan had to practically carry me home. As I recall none of us looked too hot the next morning.''  
  
"Oh shut up! You know what I mean. We looked great before we went out though, you have to admit that.''  
  
"Yeah we sort of did, no-one else was dressed as Muggle police men after all." Ginny said laughing. "And I'm sure that everyone was only staring because they were jealous."  
  
"I don't care why they were staring, I had a great time and that's all that counts.'' Colin said defensively  
  
"Well I think we're going to have a better time tonight.''  
  
"We will if we ever get there, hurry up Gin, you haven't even done your hair yet.'' Colin complained. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a tight white top, with a pinstriped jacket.  
  
"Where did you say Dan was again?'' Ginny asked, ignoring Colin's attempts at hurrying her, she needed to get everything perfect.  
  
"He finished work late, so he's popped home to get ready and he's coming round straight after." Colin said, smiling as the doorbell rang. "Ah, that should be him." He said happily as he jumped up and ran to answer the door. Ginny watched him leave rolling her eyes, which had been coated in a shimmery white eye shadow.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"It's almost eight o'clock, where is she?'' Harry demanded of Hermione. "You said that she would be here. I've looked everywhere for her, she's not here Herm.'' Harry said desperately. "What's the point if she's not here."  
  
"Harry, I don't know why she's not here, maybe something came up, all I know is that she said she'd be here and I don't think that she'd lie. I'm sure she'll show up.''  
  
"I hope she does Herm, I really need to sort things out with her.''  
  
"She'll be here Harry, and in the mean time I suggest you go and mingle with people you've been ignoring everyone all night.'' Hermione said, pushing Harry off in the direction of Neville and Luna who were chatting with Seamus and Lavender.''  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Ginny stood nervously outside the door of Harry's apartment. Colin and Dan stood either side of her. She could hear the laughter and music faintly from inside; she supposed that the whole place had been soundproofed. This was it, she was going to have to face him now, and she would show him that she wasn't desperate for him back, even though she was starting to doubt herself, she knew that she was falling for him all over again. She took a deep breath and rung the doorbell.  
  
It took a while, but eventually Hermione's smiling face appeared in the doorway, she looked flustered but gorgeous as always, she enveloped Ginny in a hug and smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad you came.'' She sighed happily. "And you two.'' She said beaming at Colin and Dan. "Now come in and join the party.'' She said standing back and letting the three friends inside.  
  
Colin and Dan walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle of beer each, after telling Ginny that they were there for her. She stood and looked around for a moment, Hermione had certainly done a good job of decorating the place, and it looked fantastic.  
  
"You look gorgeous Gin.'' Hermione gushed. "That dress is amazing.''  
  
"Thank you.'' Ginny said smiling, noticing that she was attracting a bit of attention from the male population of the room. "You look great too Hermione, I love your dress and your earrings. Are those the ones Ron bought you?''  
  
"Yeah, they're my favourites.'' Hermione smiled.  
  
"They're gorgeous.'' Ginny said smiling, her eyes scanning the room for him, she gazed around the crowded room, in search of his trademark messy black hair, she looked around and saw loads of familiar faces from her days at Hogwarts, a few members of the Chudley Cannons and her family.  
  
"Ginny.'' Mrs Weasley screeched upon seeing her daughter, Ginny walked over to her mother and smiled, before giving her a hug. "Oh I haven't seen you in so long, what have you been doing, oh, don't you look gorgeous.''  
  
"Hi mum.'' Ginny sighed wearily, she loved her mother dearly, but she did wish that she wouldn't fuss as much. "It's great to see you too.'' She said looking at her brother's form over her mothers shoulder; they were all smirking at her.  
  
"Where's Bill?'' Ginny asked, mentally counting all the members of her family, only to discover that they were all there except her eldest brother.  
  
"He couldn't get away in time.'' Mrs Weasley said sadly. "Its lucky Charlie were on holiday otherwise he wouldn't have made it either.''  
  
"Oh that's a shame.'' Ginny said sincerely. "It would've been nice to see him.''  
  
"I know, I hardly see any of you anymore.'' Mrs Weasley said sadly. "You've all grown up so fast.''  
  
"Come on now dear, don't get upset.'' Arthur Weasley said wrapping his arms around his wife. "Lets let the kids have a good time, we should be getting out of here, it's not really our thing is it?''  
  
"No I suppose not.'' Molly said. "Have a good time everyone.'' She said as Arthur lead her out of the crowded apartment, Ron giving him a thumbs up as he left.  
  
"Oh God! I thought she was going to start crying right there.'' Ginny said relieved.  
  
"Tell me about it, she's been fussing over us for ages before you arrived.''  
  
"Thought she'd never leave.'' George added.  
  
Ginny turned to her brother Charlie and rolled her eyes; he too looked as though he was getting a bit fed up of his mum making him feel like a baby. "You look lovely Gin.'' He said smiling at his baby sister. "So grown up.''  
  
"Shut up, not you as well.'' She said laughing, glad that she had her brothers around her.  
  
"Who are you trying to impress anyway?'' Fred asked mischievously. "A certain Mr Green eyes maybe?''  
  
"No.'' Ginny answered scathingly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get myself a drink.'' Ginny said turning her back on her brothers, you'd think after leaving school they would've grown up a bit. She knew full well that even as she walked away from them they'd be laughing and talking about her, but she didn't care, she wasn't going to let them spoil her night.  
  
"Ginny!" A voice called to her, but even from hearing it she knew that it wasn't him, she turned around and saw Dean Thomas walking in her direction.  
  
"Oh hi Dean.'' Ginny said smiling sweetly. "You look great.''  
  
"Same to you.'' He said eyeing her appreciatively. "How are you?''  
  
"I'm good thanks. How about yourself? How are things with you and Parvati.''  
  
"They're going very well, we got engaged last week.'' He said grinning proudly.  
  
"That's great Dean, congratulations.'' Ginny said genuinely, as she felt a hand on her arm; she turned and saw that Harry was standing next to her. His bright green eyes sparkled in the dim light and his hair was just as messy as ever, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest, he was standing so close to her. He smiled briefly at her.  
  
"What's great?'' He asked.  
  
"Dean and Parvati are engaged.'' Ginny said looking up at him her browse furrowed slightly in confusion.  
  
"Nice one mate.'' Harry said clapping Dean on the back; he still hadn't removed his other hand from Ginny's arm. "You haven't got a drink?'' He said looking down at Ginny's empty hands.  
  
"No I haven't.'' Ginny said nonchalantly. "I was just about to get one.'' She was entranced, he smelled so great, a smell that she hadn't smelt since they were together, a smell that she had missed for four years, a smell that was captivating her as she looked into his deep green eyes.  
  
"Well we can't have that can we. What kind of host would I be if there was someone at my party without a drink? If you'll excuse us Dean?''  
  
"Yeah sure, see you both around.''  
  
Harry lead Ginny by the hand over to the table piled high with food and punch, and filled a glass of punch for her. "Thanks Harry.'' Ginny said shyly as he handed the glass to her.  
  
"No problem, can't have anyone going thirsty can we?'' He said, smiling his smile that had always made her go weak at the knees, it seemed he hadn't lost his touch. She cursed herself for falling under his spell so quickly, she reminded herself that he wasn't really interested and of how quickly he had run off the other day.  
  
"So did you end up getting your shopping?'' Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"What...oh um...yeah.'' Harry said looking down at his hands awkwardly. "I just remembered I didn't have any money with me.'' He said hoping that he sounded convincing.  
  
"Oh right.'' Ginny said smiling innocently at him. "How silly?''  
  
"Yeah, very silly.'' Harry said, this wasn't going the way he had planned, he looked down at her. She looked gorgeous, why couldn't he bring himself to tell her. He fought the urge to stroke her soft shiny hair that was swaying enticingly before him.  
  
Ginny swayed gently back and forth in time to the music that was playing, taking small sips of her punch to steady her nerves. The track changed and a loud bass line pumped through the air of the small apartment. "I love this song.'' Ginny said.  
  
"You..Uh..You wanna dance?'' Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Sorry what?'' Ginny asked.  
  
"Do you want to dance?'' Harry said, more clearly this time.  
  
"Yeah sure.'' Ginny said, putting her glass down and moving into the middle of the room, where people were slowly filtering onto the 'dance floor' that Harry and Ron had created earlier. Ginny started dancing smiling over at Colin and Dan who were dancing the other side of the room. Colin started at her open mouthed when he saw who she was dancing with and mouthed 'Good work' to her.  
  
"You're a great dancer'' Harry said to Ginny as she twirled around into front of him, since leaving Hogwarts her and Colin had lived a party lifestyle, even more so when he met Dan. They loved to party, Ginny was out dancing almost every weekend with those two and she loved to dance, it made her feel free.  
  
"Thanks Harry.'' She said smiling. "Wish I could say the same about you though.'' She said cheekily.  
  
"Hey I'm trying my best you know.'' He said defensively, smiling back at her.  
  
"Here let me show you. You have to relax.'' She said as she grabbed his hands and put them around her waist, oblivious to the fact that both Ron and Hermione were watching the intently.  
  
"What is she playing at, is she drunk?'' Ron asked loudly. "I'm going to stop this. What's she playing at, doesn't she remember what he did to her.''  
  
"Ron calm down.'' Hermione said soothingly, placing a hand on his chest. "They're just dancing, it's not as though they're jumping into bed together.''  
  
"But...but..." Ron said trying to think of an argument but it was getting increasingly more difficult as Hermione kissed his neck.  
  
"Just leave them alone.'' She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Ok.'' He sighed, before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her onto the dance floor. "Watch this.'' He said as he started showing off his new dance moves. You could always count on Ron to start dancing when he was drunk.  
  
"Very good babe.'' Hermione said trying to keep a straight face. "Oh wow, that's even better than the last one.''  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"That's better.'' Ginny said as she danced with Harry. He still had his hands on her waist, she stepped in closer to him, so that they're bodies were completely touching. She felt him tense up and she looked up into his face and smiled wickedly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could hear every part of her brain screaming at her to stop this, that it was madness, that he didn't like her and was probably only dancing with her out of friendship or worse pity. But she ignored it, whatever was in that punch must've been very strong.  
  
"What are you doing Gin?'' Harry asked, as she started swaying against him. He could feel her whole body against him and it was driving him wild, after years of no contact and now this. His brain was in overdrive.  
  
"I'm just dancing.'' She said coyly. "Don't you like it?'' She asked cheekily, she could feel from the bulge in his pants that he liked it a lot.  
  
"I like it Gin." Harry said heavily. "I like it too much.''  
  
"Good.'' Ginny said, as she continued to rub against him, thankfully her brothers weren't watching her now, and they weren't watching when Harry took her hand and lead her out of the front door and down into the street below. "Where are we going Harry?''  
  
"You'll see.'' He led her over to a fountain and sat down on the edge of his beckoning her to come and sit next to him.  
  
"What are we doing Harry?'' Ginny asked suspiciously as she sat down next to him. "Why are we out here?''  
  
"I just thought it would be nice if we came and had a talk. You know to catch up.''  
  
"Why couldn't we do that inside?''  
  
"It's too loud in there.'' Harry answered simply. "You know you look gorgeous tonight Gin.''  
  
"Thanks Harry. You don't look too bad either.''  
  
"I mean it Gin, you were the prettiest girl in there, and you're the prettiest girl in most rooms." Harry said blushing slightly under her gaze. "I'm glad you came.''  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I came too. I didn't want to though.''  
  
"Why not?''  
  
"Because of you. I thought it would be awkward seeing you again, especially after you ran away from me the other day.'' Ginny said looking down at her shoes.  
  
"I didn't run away from you, well maybe I did, but...'' Harry buried his face in his hands. "Like you said it's just awkward. I made a right prat of myself that day; especially when I thought you were with Colin. I can't believe no one told me he was gay."  
  
"So how did you think we'd been a couple for?''  
  
"Since Hogwarts.'' Harry said blushing  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe that, that's unbelievable. Its pretty obvious that he's gay Harry."  
  
"Well it is now.'' He said defensively, smiling despite himself as he watched Ginny smile, the smile that he'd always loved. "So where did you learn to dance like that?'' Harry asked smiling wickedly. "Very impressive.''  
  
Ginny smiled. "Colin, Dan and I are quite the party animals.''  
  
"Who's Dan?'' Harry asked quickly hoping that it wasn't Ginny's boyfriend.  
  
"He's Colin's boyfriend.'' Ginny said not noticing the tone of jealousy in Harry's voice. "They've been together for a while now.''  
  
"Oh right. So what about your boyfriends then?'' Harry asked, knowing that he needed to know this before he could tell her what he'd been hiding for so long.  
  
"I haven't really had the time to have boyfriends, I mean I go out with my friends a lot but there haven't been any men in my life. I've been concentrating on my career, I'm starting in St Mungo's in two weeks.'' Ginny said proudly.  
  
"Yeah I heard.'' Harry said. "Hermione told me, that's excellent.'' He smiled inwardly, very pleased that she hadn't had any other boyfriends, maybe she still had feelings for him, or maybe your deluding yourself a nasty voice in his head told him.  
  
"So what about you Potter, bet you've had loads of girlfriends.''  
  
"No none.'' He said directly. "I haven't been interested. Too many late night shifts.''  
  
"Oh right.'' Ginny said, that was unexpected, she would've thought that Harry could get any girl he wanted, he was gorgeous. "That's a shame."  
  
"Not really, there's only ever been one girl I was interested in.'' He said looking into her soft eyes, and holding her small hand in his own.  
  
"But...you said.'' Ginny started, not wanting Harry to lead her on again, she remembered exactly what he had said to her all those years ago. He had broken her heart.  
  
"Forget what I said, I only did it to protect you. I couldn't be with you and make you the prime target for Voldemort, that's why we had to finish, that's why you couldn't know. That's why you had to hate me." Harry said all his emotion bursting out from where they had been locked for years. "I couldn't be with you Ginny, no matter how much I loved you, how much I missed you, how much I pined for you every night, it wasn't worth it, your life and your safety was more important than that."  
  
"So you never stopped loving me?'' Ginny asked slowly trying to take in all of this new information.  
  
"No never, you were my life Ginny. I only told you I didn't so that no one would come after you to get to me. I couldn't tell you what I was doing because you wouldn't have let me, you wouldn't have let me protect you, that's why I had to push you away when all I wanted was to pull you closer."  
  
"Your unbelievable.'' Ginny said  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, but I only did it for you, it killed me Ginny. I didn't want you to get hurt angel.''  
  
"DON'T YOU ANGEL ME!" Ginny shouted, standing up from her seat, wrenching her hand out of Harry's. "HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO GET HURT. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DID TO ME HARRY? YOU BROKE MY HEART YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART." She screamed her voice going hoarse. She lowered her voice and spoke to him, her voice seething with anger and hurt. "You told me you didn't love me, do you know how much that hurt? Do you know how that made me feel? I would've done anything for you and this is how you treat me. I didn't need protecting Harry I wanted to be with you, I wanted to protect you."  
  
"Gin look I'm sorry it was the only way.''  
  
"No it wasn't. You had to be the hero. You had to be the big man who could do it all alone. I'm stronger than you think Harry. I would've stood by you. I would've died for you. Do you know how many sleepless nights I had, I cried and cried for you Harry, tortured myself, always wondering why, why you would say that, why you would leave me? It was hell for me Harry absolute hell."  
  
"I'm sorry I just wanted to save you.''  
  
"DON'T YOU GET IT, I DIDN'T NEED SAVING, I NEEDED YOU.''  
  
"Gin please...''  
  
"Save it, I don't want to hear it, just you stay away from me.'' She said as she stalked off angrily.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(A.N Hey Guys, I know I'm going to get reviews complaining that I didn't get them back together but please be patient with me. The stories not over yet, far from it!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was great to write, and I hope it doesn't let anyone down... too much! ;-) ) 


	7. True love never dies

CHAPTER 7  
  
TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES  
  
The front door of Ginny's house slammed shut as she stormed through it, she heard the windows rattle but she didn't care she was livid. She stormed all through the house slamming and banging as she went, she went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water, her voice was hoarse from screaming. She slammed the door of the cupboard so hard she heard a glass smash, but the sound only satisfied her burning anger so she hurled the glass in her hand against the wall of the kitchen and screamed loudly until her whole body shook. She sank down to the floor and breathed heavily.  
  
"Why?" She asked herself. "Why did he do it? Why does he always have to play the fucking hero? I went through all that shit in school for nothing. He put me through hell to 'save me'. For crying out loud I didn't need to be saved, what does he think I am some fucking damsel in distress.'' She shouted, her voice escalating. "He broke my fucking heart and then he tells me that it was a lie, he put me through all that crap for nothing. Arrghhh I can't believe him. What did he expect me to do, fall weeping in to his arms and thank him for being the hero again. Fuck that. He can dream on if he thinks I'm ever going near him ever again, once again Harry Potter you've proven yourself to be a first class, grade A twat.'' Ginny ranted to herself as she smashed a plate on the floor, knowing that she sounded like a raving lunatic but not caring in the slightest. "And if he thinks I'm going to apologise for shouting he can dream on, there's no way I'm even going to speak to him again let alone apologise. I hate him; I swear to God I hate him for this." Ginny screamed angrily, clenching her fists tightly at her side. "Some fucking hero he turned out to be, guess your plan backfired Potter. I mean what sort of idiot would think that by telling a girl you never loved her would get her to come running back to you. Trying to save me, what a load of shit. This isn't like the fucking history books; girls don't need to be protected, I don't need to be 'saved'. God I can't believe him, what did he think he'd achieve by telling me this, I know he didn't think I was going to thank him. The sad thing is that's probably what he did think, he probably thought I'd be falling over myself to get back with him, well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Potter you've got no chance." Ginny said as she paced around the living room before flinging herself down on the sofa.   
  
Her body was weak, she suddenly felt very small, she felt the tears start to escape from her eyes and she cursed herself for crying over him. "Not again, I thought I was done crying over him.'' She said sadly letting the tears fall as the sobs wracked through her small frame. She pulled the throw over her and lay down sadly, her anger abated; her mind was now consumed by sorrow. All that she had been through during Hogwarts had been avoidable, the countless nights she spent wishing for him, the endless stream of tears that she cried for him, the intolerable pain she felt every time she saw his messy black hair and his green eyes. The sense of loss and despair that she experienced day in and day out throughout her time at school.  
  
She hated herself for letting herself cry over him but she couldn't help it, she was mentally and physically exhausted and her emotions had been torn to shreds, she didn't know how she felt anymore, all she knew was that she hated Harry Potter for abandoning her, for breaking her heart needlessly, for the torturous nights where she had cried her self to sleep, for the pit of loneliness that she had lost herself in and for making her feel this way over again, but most of all she hated him because she knew that she didn't really hate him at all, not even a little bit, not at all.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The party at Harry and Ron's was still in full swing. Ron and Hermione were dancing slowly, all the while he was whispering in her ear and she was giggling like a schoolgirl. Colin and Dan were standing talking by the punch bowl getting redder in the cheek as they consumed cup after cup of the very strong punch concocted by Harry and Ron earlier that evening. The players from the Chudley Cannons were lounging around of the sofas eyeing up the many attractive girls in the apartment and drinking bottles of beer.  
  
Suddenly the front door burst opened and a handsome man in a black suit walked in, he had a devilish smile and sparkling blue eyes. On his arm was a beautiful woman dressed in an olive green ball dress, her long black hair had been swept back into an elegant bun and her around her neck was a fabulous gold necklace that accentuated her tanned skin.  
  
"Sirius.'' Ron shouted as he saw the pair walk into the room. "Destiny, so glad you both could make it." Hermione stood at Ron's side and smiled at the pair warmly.  
  
"You look fantastic Destiny.'' Hermione said smiling at her old professor.  
  
"So do you Hermione.''  
  
"What about me?'' Sirius said, "Don't I look nice?" He questioned pouting.  
  
"You look very handsome too.'' Ron said cheekily. "Very handsome indeed.''  
  
"Oh I think I've pulled Dest, I'll see you later.'' He said walking over to Ron and leading him onto the dance floor. Destiny just rolled her eyes as she watched Sirius twirl Ron awkwardly around on the dance floor. She shared a look with Hermione that said 'men.'  
  
A minute later, the door opened once again and Tonks rushed in, her hair was once again a very vivid pink and her bright blue yes were sparkling happily. She was about the only woman in the room who hadn't dressed up in formal dress for the party. She was wearing a very short skirt and a simple white tank top teamed with a pair of black boots. "Hey guys.'' She called as she rushed up to Hermione and Destiny. "You both look gorgeous.''   
  
"Thanks Tonks, you look nice too.'' Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks.'' Tonks replied, constantly looking over her shoulder. "Come on Remus.'' She said as he strolled up to the three women dressed casually in jeans and a shirt.  
  
"Wow, this certainly is some party, its packed in here.'' He said looking around, at most of his students that he had taught at school. His eyes drifted to the dance floor where he saw Sirius and Ron dancing madly, clearing a large space in the middle of the room, no one wanted to be knocked down by two tall men doing the tango.  
  
"Where's Harry?'' Destiny asked, she hadn't seen her godson in ages, what with him being part of Sirius's elite team and him now living away from them.  
  
"Oh he's here somewhere, last I saw him he was dancing with Ginny, but I can't see them now it's so full in here.'' Hermione said craning her neck to try and see over the mass of bobbing heads that had congregated in the middle of the room.  
  
"I'm sure he'll show up.'' Destiny said confidently. "No I think I'll go and try and persuade Sirius to sit down. He's meant to be the head of the whole auror division in Britain, part of an elite force, yet by looking at him you'd never think it.'' She said before working her way to the centre of the dance floor and persuading Sirius to come and have a drink with her.  
  
Hermione watched silently as Tonks pulled Remus onto the dance floor and started dancing. She smiled happily; there had been a time when she thought that they would never be happy again. All of them had risked their lives so many times during the war and now look at them, dancing the night away without a care in the world. She looked over at Sirius, his handsome face bared little resemblance to the man that she had seen in her third year, but the shadow in his eyes was still there, that would never disappear, it told of the hardship he had suffered in his life, but here he was now, all that behind him, with a beautiful woman on his arm, a woman that worshipped him.  
  
And Remus, he bore the most significant change to what Hermione had known him as in Hogwarts, the tired pale skin was long gone, replaced by a healthy glow, he looked better than Hermione had ever remembered. She blushed slightly when she remembered the crush she had on him back in her third year. Tonks had obviously done him the world of good, her young carefree ways had rubbed of on him and he too was laughing as Tonks danced in front of him, his eyes shining with happiness.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a large hand wrapped itself around her slender waist; she looked up into a pair of sparkling blue eyes, and smiled. This was something that she never would've imagined, and if you'd told her back in her third year that she would be with Ron Weasley she would've laughed and called you stupid. But it was true and it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. There were so many times during the war that she thought that they'd be torn apart, so many times that she thought she'd lose him and now there was nothing keeping them apart and it was perfect. She leaned up and kissed him lightly.  
  
"What was that for?'' Ron asked smiling  
  
"Because I can.'' Hermione said, leading Ron over to the punch bowl to get a drink.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Sirius watched as Neville lead Destiny away from him, to dance with her on the dance floor after thanking her for everything that she did to help them at Hogwarts. He smiled to himself she was an amazing woman. He slid his hand into his jacket pocket and felt the small velvet box in there. Tonight was going to be the night. He was going to ask her to marry him, and then they would be together always. He scanned the room once again for Harry; he hadn't seen him since he arrived. He turned towards the window and looked out on the street below, a huge fountain stood out majestically against the trees. There was a figure sitting on the edge of the fountain, Sirius looked closer and saw him. His head was head in his hand and he looked to be crying.  
  
Turning away from the window, Sirius made his way out of the apartment unnoticed by anyone. He ran down the stairs leading up to the apartment and soon found himself out on the street below. He looked over to the fountain and sure enough, there was Harry, sitting exactly where Ginny had left him, his head held in his hands.  
  
Sirius walked over to where he sat and sat down gently next to him, putting his arm over Harry's shoulder. He sat up suddenly as though he had only just realised Sirius's presence, his eyes were rimmed with red.  
  
"What's the matter?'' Sirius asked looking down at his godson, he hadn't seen Harry cry in a long time, the last time that he saw Harry cry had been when he had split up with Ginny.  
  
"Nothing.'' Harry said gruffly, wiping his eyes roughly.  
  
"Don't give me that shit. What's the matter?'' Sirius asked again.  
  
"Look it doesn't matter.'' Harry snapped.  
  
"It must matter otherwise you wouldn't be crying.'' Sirius countered back.  
  
"I was not crying.'' Harry said loudly.  
  
"Of course you weren't. Now tell me what's the matter?''  
  
"It's Ginny alright, I told her everything and she hates me now. There are you happy?''  
  
"No of course I'm not happy. What did you tell her?'' Sirius said smoothly, his arm still placed around Harry's shoulders as he slouched down and started at the floor.  
  
"I told her everything, about why I finished with her in school, about how I never meant a word of anything I said to her and about how I always loved her and I just did it to save her.'' Harry said slowly. "Then she went mental, she started shouting at me saying that I had broken her heart for nothing and that I put her through hell, and that she didn't need saving she needed me."  
  
"Yes, what did you say?''  
  
"I said I was sorry and that I just wanted to protect her, but that just made her more angry. I hurt her badly Sirius, I should've never told her the things I did. I was a prat; I told her that I never even loved her. Do you know how much that hurt to say it to her, I can't imagine how much it hurt her to hear it."  
  
"No wonder she was so angry.'' Sirius said, only know realising how hard Harry had tried to push her away to save her.  
  
"I've been a stupid twat, I've pushed her away all these years, said the most awful things to her, then expected to have her leaping happily back into my arms. What a twat. She could do so much better than me. She deserves so much better than me. She's beautiful Sirius. I saw her tonight and that was it, I've tried so hard not to love her but I can't resist her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me and I blew it. I've lost her for good.'' Harry finished sadly, tears threatening to fall from his bottle green eyes. "This time I've lost her forever. I should've never pushed her away.''  
  
"It'll turn out all right in the end.''  
  
"How do you know? You didn't see her, she was furious, you didn't see the look in her eyes, she hates me. How can that be all right?'' Harry shouted angrily.  
  
"If it was meant to be it will be." Sirius said, unperturbed by his godson's ranting. "Look at me and Destiny. Look what happened to us, we thought that nothing would keep us apart but it did. I knew she was the only one for me and now look at us. Back together after over thirteen years apart. If it is mean t to be with you and Ginny it will happen.''  
  
"Yeah but did you ever tell her that you had never loved her. Did you do your best to ignore her and break her heart?"  
  
"Well no but…''  
  
"There we are then? It's a totally different situation. I can't believe I was so stupid, so blind. I love her Sirius I always have. I tried to tell myself that I didn't but the feelings have always been there, always."  
  
"If you love her as much as you say you do, I'm sure you'll find a way Harry. I saw you together; it wasn't some silly school romance. It was real. I could see that, it was like your mum and dad. It was just the same and believe me I know that they'd still be together now if it weren't for…well… I know that nothing would stop them, and I know the same for you."  
  
"But she hates me.''  
  
"She may hate you now Harry, but believe me a love as strong as yours is always there. You never forget your first love.  
  
"So what do I do?" Harry asked looking up at his godfather; he had seen him in a totally different light tonight.  
  
"Just remember Harry, that true love never dies.'' Sirius said before he turned to walk back to the party, his hand once again clasped around the ring in his pocket.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Colin stood on the doorstep outside Ginny's front door; he had been knocking the door for what felt like an eternity. Finally after knocking one last time with no reply he apparated into Ginny's living room. He saw her lying on the sofa, covered in the throw, her cheeks were tearstained and mascara had run all down over porcelain cheeks. He made his way through to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea for when she woke up. He walked into the kitchen and stopped suddenly as soon as he had opened the door, the floor was covered with pieces of broken glass and china. There was a large chip in the paint on to opposite wall where it looked like something had been thrown at it. He turned around and looked at Ginny sleeping peacefully on the sofa, it seemed a shame to wake her up, but he had to know what had happened.  
  
"Gin'' He called gently as he perched on the edge of the sofa and shook her shoulders gently. She didn't stir. "Gin" He called again, "Come on Ginny wake up.'' He said again, shaking her a bit firmer this time, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around dazed.  
  
"What, where?'' She asked groggily as she looked at Colin. "Where am I?''  
  
"Your in your living room Gin, you fell asleep on the sofa?'' Colin answered patiently. She threw the throw of her and Colin saw that she still had her dress on from the night before. "What happened here Gin? Your kitchens been trashed and you look like shit.''  
  
"Thanks.'' Ginny said groggily. "Don't worry about the kitchen it's ok. I'll clean it up later.''  
  
"But what happened to it?'' Colin asked, he was getting worried about his friend.'  
  
"I happened to it.'' Ginny said, holding her head in her hands, she had the worst headache. "My head is killing me.'' She said, thankful that Colin conjured her some headache tablets and a large glass of water. "Thanks.'' She said as she swallowed the tablets and the water.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me what happened? Where did you go last night? One minute you were dancing with Harry the next…"  
  
"Don't even mention his name in front of me.'' Ginny said irritably  
  
"Why what has he done, you seemed to be getting on very well last night.''  
  
"Yeah we were.'' Ginny said, not really wanting to expand.  
  
"Well, what went wrong?''  
  
"He took me outside so that we could talk and get some fresh air.'' Ginny started knowing that even though it hurt to talk about it that it would help her. "Then the great prat went and told me that he never really stopped loving me, he told me that the only reason he said those thing to me was because he didn't want to put me in danger by being associated with him. He said he did it to save me.'' Ginny spat, knowing that if she didn't stay angry the tears would start to fall.  
  
"He did what?'' Colin asked unbelievingly. "I can't believe him, he broke your heart Gin. Does he even realise how much he hurt you, what he put you through?''  
  
"Well if he didn't he does now.'' Ginny said smiling wickedly at Colin. "I sort of let him have it last night, I gave him a piece of my mind and then threw a bit more in extra.''  
  
"Good for you. God I knew he was an idiot but this takes the biscuit.''  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what he thought I'd do, go running back to him and thank him for protecting me.''  
  
"You didn't need protecting. Your one of the strongest people I know Ginny. If he weren't so blind he would've seen that too. You don't need to be saved, you needed him to be there for you.''  
  
"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it that way.'' Ginny said.  
  
"He was a fool Ginny. He broke your heart, he didn't know that you spent every night crying yourself to sleep; he doesn't know what that did to you. Then he expects you to thank him for it. He didn't save you Gin, he almost ruined you.''  
  
"I hate him for this Colin, I wish I'd never laid eyes on him. I wish I'd never gone to that stupid party.''  
  
"Shhh don't cry." Colin said as he wrapped her into a hug. "Look I'll make us a nice cup of tea and we'll forget the party ever happened. We'll forget Harry Potter was even there ok?'' Colin said, knowing that it wouldn't work but he was helpless Ginny was his best friend; he wanted to take all the pain away from her. She'd been through so much in her life already.  
  
"Ok then.'' Gin said smiling sadly. "Thanks babe.''  
  
"Any time.''  
  
Colin walked of to the kitchen and with a few flicks of his wand the room was cleaned up, and the tea was brewing, he looked into the living room and saw Ginny sitting staring down at the floor, tears falling freely from her eyes, and for a fleeting moment he saw her again as a young girl in Hogwarts, crying after waking up from one of her nightmares and then again crying over Harry Potter and here she was again still crying over him.  
  
He knew that all the talk about hating Harry wouldn't last, he could see even as she said it that she didn't really mean it. He had heard her say it so many times when Harry had broken up with her, and even then she didn't mean it. He could see in her eyes that despite everything he'd said and done she still loved him deeply and would've died for him  
  
And now this, he had often wondered why Harry had finished with Ginny and then proceeded to mope around looking all upset and lonely. Back then he only felt contempt for Harry and anger that he had the nerve to act upset when he had broken Ginny's heart cruelly. But now, he understood why. Harry must've been devastated too, of course what he had done was stupid, but Colin could see why, he had seen for himself how devoted Harry was to Ginny, it must've been hell for him to have to push her away, but it was what he believed to be the right decision. He must've really loved her to put himself through that just to keep her safe  
  
He pictured them both dancing the previous night, he could picture Ginny's eyes alight with laughter, her love for him there but hidden well, not making it as obvious as it used to be, but then he pictured Harry, he was positively beaming, it was obvious to everyone who saw them together that Harry was still deeply in love with her, even now.  
  
If they both still loved each other, why was there so much still keeping them apart, he hoped that one day, for Ginny's sake that everything would turn out all right for them both. He knew that even though she tried to surprises the feelings, tried to pretend to herself that she hated him that he was still her one true love, and that despite everything she said he was the one thing missing in her life.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(A.N Thank you guys, the reviews have been excellent, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know you want fluff but I'm afraid you'll all have to wait for that. Please leave a review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon. Thank you.) 


	8. One Day

CHAPTER 8

ONE DAY

"And this is where you will begin your six months training,'' The tall wizard said as he looked down at Ginny, he wasn't an old man as Ginny had suspected, he must've only been in his late twenties, and he had sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

"Great." Ginny said enthusiastically, she had been looking forward to her first day at St Mungo's for weeks and now upon completion of her guided tour of the hospital she would finally meet the witches and wizards that she would be working with over the course of the next six months.

"Now you will only be working days in these coming six months of your training, but once you have completed your training you will be asked to work nights as well as days.''

"That's no problem.'' Ginny said she had known what the job entailed when she had started her training upon leaving Hogwarts. "So will I be working with the same people all the time?"

"Yes and No. Most of the people you will be working with day in and day out. I will be one of those people. If you have any problems I am the person to talk to about them, I guess I'm your mentor.'' He said cracking a smile, Ginny smiled back glad that there would be at least one familiar face. "But there will be healers from different countries working alongside us as well, but you'll get to know the regulars in no time."

Ginny nodded, this was a daunting experience but one she relished, it had always been her dream and now in six months time she would be a fully qualified healer.

"Now then if you don't have any more questions Miss Weasley..."

"Call me Ginny, you may as well use my name now that you're my mentor and all.'' Ginny said flashing him a grin, he smiled back, she noticed that he looked quite handsome when he smiled.

"Ok then Ginny. If you don't have any more questions I'd better introduce you to the team.'' He said, laughing slightly at her nervous expression. "Don't worry they don't bite. Oh and since I'm your mentor now I can't have you calling me Mr Hall all the time now can I? The names Andrew."

"Ok Andrew.'' Ginny said gulping as he led her into the staff room where the team were waiting ready to start their shift.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry walked through the door to his godfather's office. It had been a nightmare to get through security, he smiled despite himself, he was proud of Sirius, he had accomplished so much in the relatively short time that he had been pardoned by the Ministry. He was head of the whole auror division and responsible in ensuring that all Suspected Death Eaters were tried and sentenced appropriately. He was also solely responsible for the newest top-secret threat on the Wizarding world, which was the reason that Harry had come to be in his office.

"Sirius." Harry said nodding his head to his godfather as he entered the room, taking a seat beside a tall thickset man that Harry knew only as Blade.

"Now that we are all here we can begin." Sirius said motioning for the last two remaining entrants to the room to sit down, nodding at them both. The room was hardly what could be considered full, out of all the aurors that Harry knew only a fraction were present at this meeting. "I'm sure you all know why you are here. We are here to discuss the newest threat on our world. Ebony."

Harry looked around at the men in the room and noticed that they were all middle aged, he scanned the rooms few occupants and saw that he was the youngest there, out of the ten faces in the room, he only knew one of them personally. Tonks, although he had to keep reminding himself that he couldn't call her that, as no one else knew her true identity and he must call her Wolf as everyone else knew her. She smiled over to Harry before fixing her attention back on Sirius, who cut a lean form as he paced before them all. His posture and tone of voice left no one in any doubt that he had earned the respect and authority to be placed in such a position. His piercing eyes penetrated them all as he spoke.

"As of yet Ebony has not struck a wizarding family but we have been on the lookout for anything serious. This new threat is nothing compared to what Voldemort had been." Sirius said searching Harry's eyes in particular for any show of emotion, as usual there was none. In every single meeting they had Harry had always looked remote and cut off, it was the same in every mission. Sirius could see that Harry was unhappy in his job. He had told him time and time again to pack it all in and leave, he had dealt with enough in his short life than anyone should have to deal with at all, but Harry insisted that he was needed and that he wanted to be there. He wanted to make sure that every last Death eater had been imprisoned in Azkaban.

"Even so.'' Sirius continued pushing all his god fatherly worries for Harry to the back of his mind, for the moment at least. "This doesn't mean that we can relax, we have to act now before any word of this gets out. I have called this emergency meeting to a few new leads that have come to my attention.'' Sirius said, still pacing before them.

"Who were these leads from?'' A tall man asked from the back of the room, he had preferred to stand-alone rather than sit with the others. Harry knew of him as Dragon, he was well known to everyone in the room, extremely suspicious but fiercely loyal to those he knew. Harry felt privileged to be one of the few people he trusted.

"One of the younger aurors that I have assigned to keep a lookout on the areas that have been most frequently attacked." Sirius answered. "It seems that the same group of people go out every time, the same group of people are behind every attack, this leads me to believe that as of yet Ebony has not gained many followers." Sirius said starting to pace faster, thinking out loud.

"Also it's been confirmed that all of the villages that have been targeted have been in pretty close proximity to Malfoy Manor."

"That settles it then, it has to be Draco doesn't it. His fathers dead, it has to be him." Harry burst out passionately, very rarely had anyone in the room heard him speak so loudly, heard him burst out with anything. He was the silent type, the type who was reserved and kept himself to himself.

"That is what I have suspected for a while.'' Sirius admitted.

"Well do something about it. Lock him up, put and end to this now." Harry shouted.

"I can't act on my suspicions Harry I need hard evidence. I don't want to lock anyone up without evidence.'' Sirius said, his voice was subdued and Harry saw the haunted look flicker back in his eyes, but he shut it off before it became evident. "That is why I need Malfoy Manor to be raided completely, I want this sorted out quickly."

"When's the raid?'' Dragon questioned from the back of the room; Harry turned and saw the man's hand tightly gripped around his wand and a fire in his eyes.

"Tonight.'' Sirius said shortly. "I don't want a word of this to get out and get to the manor. I want them taken totally by surprise. Just get in there as quickly and quietly as possible and let all hell break lose.'' Sirius said grinning. He knew that there was nothing like the thrill of a night time raid, and hopefully by the end of the night they would have obtained enough evidence to send Malfoy to Azkaban and put a stop to the attacks. "And remember not a word of this to anyone, I only just managed to get the Minister's approval. We're lucky Arthur Weasley is in power now and not Fudge."

"Where do we convene?'' Dragon asked in his deep, thickset Scottish accent.

"We will meet back here at seven thirty tonight.'' Sirius replied, the thrill of anticipation burning in his chest.

"We?'' Dragon asked curiously. "Are you coming?''

"Of course." Sirius replied. "You don't think I'd pass up on a mission like this one."

Harry smiled to himself, Sirius held one of the most important titles in the ministry and yet at times Harry found himself wondering if they had the right person. Sure Sirius was good at his job but he was so reckless and impulsive that it made Harry wonder what on earth possessed Arthur Weasley to give him such an important job. But the Harry reflected it was Sirius's recklessness and blatant disregard for rules that had helped them win the war.

"So I'll see you all back here in four hours." Sirius said looking at his watch. "Don't be late." He said in a tone that told them all it was time to leave and one by one they filed out of his large office.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Remus winced as he drained his goblet of the thick viscous fluid that it had contained only seconds before. He hated the taste, the smell, and every thing about the wolfsbane potion made him gag. He looked unnecessarily at the Lunar Calendar stuck on the wall of his study, he knew that the full moon was only two nights away and though he knew that he was harmless the thought still filled him with fear. Each transformation did nothing to prepare him for the next; it sickened him when he could feel the wolf's brain clawing at his own. He hated feeling every single hair push through his skin like needles, and he hated the fact that he craved for human flesh. The potion just made him lethargic and useless, but the cravings were still there, he still hungered for flesh but he couldn't make himself seek it out.

He placed the goblet back down upon his desk top, he felt agitated and restless as he did around this time of every month, the blood that coursed through his veins felt as though it was boiling, getting faster and faster, the palm of his hands grew sweaty. But the oncoming change could be noticed more evidently in his eyes, his soft amber eyes had started to turn yellow. Only a few streaks here and there but enough to remind him that this was inevitable, it was a part of his life now and it always would be.

"Remus.'' Tonks called as she burst through the front door of their house. She had moved in almost two years after the fall of Voldemort, and although they had their ups and down's Remus wouldn't have changed a thing about their relationship, she was perfect for him. She kept him young.

"Yes Nymphadora" He called out, he could hear her crashing around in the kitchen. How one small person could make so much noise he'd never know.

"Shut up!" She called back to him, grinning when she looked up and saw that he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms folded across his chest smiling widely at her.

"Yes Nymphadora." He repeated, it was an old trick but it worked every time.

"Remus stop that now, you know I don't like it.'' She said to him taking a sip of water from the glass in her hand. She walked up to him slowly and kissed him softly on the lips. "Urgh you taste horrible." She said backing away from him and wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her robe. "What have you eaten?''

"Wolfsbane potion." Remus said smiling, laughing at the horrified look on her face.

"You don't usually taste like that."

"Usually I don't get interrupted just as I'm about to clean my teeth," he countered back.

"Well go and clean them you taste awful.'' She said taking a large gulp of her water.

"Yes Nymphadora." He said turning away quickly before she could retort. He marvelled on how good she could make him feel even at a time when he knew he shouldn't be feeling very good at all. She was what made his transformations more bearable, he knew that when it was all over he would see her face and it would be another month until it started all over again.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ginny was exhausted, she'd met most of her work colleagues that day and they had been very friendly and helpful towards her. She smiled inwardly as she thought of what working there properly would be like. She'd learnt so much in just one day and couldn't wait to go back there tomorrow.

She apparated straight into the kitchen of her house and set about making a nice cup of tea when the doorbell rang. Ginny smiled to herself she knew exactly who would be standing on the other side of the door. Colin had promised to come and see her as soon as she got home from her shift, he wanted to hear everything about her first day just as she had wanted details on every last bit of his first day as a photographer for the Daily Prophet.

"Come in Col.'' She called out loudly, placing an extra cup on the work surface. She heard a second knock and her brows furrowed, he must not have heard her. She turned and left the kitchen and walked to the front door, she unfastened the clasp and pulled the door open.

"Andrew?'' Ginny said questioningly. "What are you? How did you? Why? Come in." She said finally letting her mouth issue something that any normal person could make sense of. He smiled widely and Ginny noticed, not for the first time that day either that he was actually very handsome. She felt herself blushing under his gaze and moved aside to let him in.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude, you and your boyfriend are probably just settling down for a cup of tea." He said awkwardly spotting the two cups waiting in the kitchen.

"Oh no those are for me and my friend, he's coming over now. I thought that you were him actually." Ginny said smiling brightly at him. "So what brings you here?''

"Oh yes right. I forgot to give you these and by the time I remembered you had already left.'' Andrew said handing over a thick booklet of papers. You'll need to read over these, they are the training guidelines, assessment dates and so on." Andrew said, casting his eyes over her, watching as she took the heavy booklet from his hands.

"Oh thanks for taking the trouble. How did you know where I lived anyway?'' Ginny asked curiously, she couldn't remember telling anyone at the Hospital.

"It's all in your records.'' Andrew answered simply, averting his gaze to the floor. "Well anyway I'd better be off then, I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah definitely." Ginny said smiling, holding the door open as he walked out and up the pathway, meeting Colin halfway up the path, earning himself an appreciative glance.

"Bye." Andrew called, before waving to them both and apparating.

"Well well, who was that handsome devil and what prey tell was he doing in your house missy?'' Colin asked grinning mischievously at Ginny as she ushered him inside.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sirius fingered the small box in his pocket; he had carried it with him ever since he had first bought it, waiting for the right moment to ask her, waiting for the right moment to make her his own. He pulled the small black box out of his pocket and opened it up, inside was a delicate gold, with sparkling diamond set in the centre. It was classy and elegant, just like her.

He sighed as he placed the ring back in his pocket, tonight wouldn't be the night. He looked around his office he waited patiently for his team to arrive; tonight was the night that they were going to raid Malfoy Manor. He nodded his head as Dragon apparated into his office, he'd taken down the wards specifically for this purpose, so that his aurors could apparate in without attracting to much attention, awkward questions would be asked and Sirius wasn't in the mood to answer them.

Soon the office was full once again with the same faces that filled it earlier that morning, only this time the faces had been blacked out with boot polish and they all wore dark black combat trousers with a tight black, long sleeved jumpers and heavy boots.

Harry stood in amongst his colleagues, he wore contact lenses on the missions, so that he wouldn't be disadvantaged if his glasses smashed or got taken from him. He felt strange without his glasses and he found that when he wasn't wearing them he actually missed them. But he'd rather put up with the contact lenses, even though they made his eyes ache rather than be made vulnerable by having his glasses taken.

"Right then is everyone here?'' Sirius asked, already knowing that everyone was present. After a murmur of assent from around the room he continued. "Right then you all know why we're here. You all know what we need to do and what we are looking for. Now Dragon will be in charge of initiating the raid." Sirius said nodding at the tall well-built man. "We need to get in as quickly and as quietly as we can." Sirius said addressing the group.

"Are we taking prisoners?" Dragon asked in a throaty voice. His wand was out of the holster strapped to his leg and in his thick hands.

"Only if you see reason too.'' Sirius answered darkly. "Find any hint of dark magic being practiced there and you take prisoners. If not then we obviously can't touch them."

"Everyone get your wands ready.'' Dragon instructed firmly, taking charge of the group. Sirius obeyed along with all of the other aurors, Dragon was in charge now and Sirius had to listen to him. Dragon was the most experienced in conducting raids, and Sirius trusted him completely. "Only attack when provoked, never initiate a duel, only use your wands in self defence.''

.

Harry had heard this speech every time that they went out on a raid. But he listened with full attention every time.

"Everyone Ready? Right go!'' Dragon commanded watching as every person in the room disappeared before he disapperated, meeting up with all the familiar faces on the outskirts of Malfoy Manor.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry apparated into a quiet village, there were only a few houses here and there, it was peaceful the sky had a reddish tinge as the sun started to rise. He had been at Malfoy Manor all night, and the first place he had come upon being dismissed was here. He knew why he was here, he knew that he shouldn't be, he knew that she wouldn't want to see him, wouldn't even want him to be around but he couldn't resist. He looked up at the small house before him, the curtains were drawn in all the windows, he could see a light on behind one of the windows and his brows furrowed, what was she doing up this early in the morning.

He looked down at himself he still had the black outfit that was compulsory for every raid on. His face was still black and his hands were filthy, there was a tear across the chest of his jumper and his face was scratched. But he was elated; the raid had been a success. They had burst into Malfoy Manor lead by Dragon and on the off chance they had busted in on some sort of meeting, all the Death Eaters that had managed to evade captured or pleaded innocent were sitting around a long wooden table discussing plans. Dragon had instructed them to listen and magically record all of the conversation for evidence to use against them all before they burst in and stunned most of them before they had even had a chance to retaliate. There had been a few curses thrown, one Death Eater who had been disarmed tackled Harry to the floor and tried to fight him using his bare hands.

Harry had stunned him successfully only to be met with a sharp knife as he picked himself up of the floor, the thin man that was wielding the blade plunged forward aiming for Harry's chest leaving Harry only seconds to move before being speared on the end of his knife. Harry jumped back and managed to escape with a minor cut across his chest. Blood pouring from him, Harry took the man out with a single flash of red light, and performed a quick healing charm on himself.

He stood out in the fresh air, memories of the night flashing through his head. He looked at his chest the cut had healed completely but there was a thin line spanning across his chest that would be there forever, another scar, and another reminder.

The battle carried on for a while, but finally the Death Eaters were all stunned, and bound ready to be taken to Azkaban were they would await a trial, but with the evidence stacked against them, the only place that they would be heading after their trial would be back to Azkaban.

Sirius paced around the room looking down at the men and women at his feet, Harry knew what he was looking for, and even in the heat of the fight Harry had noticed that Draco Malfoy was no-where to be seen.

"Bastard, probably apparated out as soon as we arrived." Sirius growled throatily.

"Sirius look at this.'' Harry called, there was a huge tapestry hung on the wall, very similar to the one that hung on the wall in Grimauld Place.

"What is it?" Sirius called from the other side of the room, as he started picking his way carelessly over the bodies that lay stunned on the floor, not caring if he tripped or stepped on them, feeling nothing but disgust for them.

"It's a family tree, like the one in Grimauld place.'' Harry said as Sirius stepped up beside him. "Can you see Draco on this?''

Sirius scanned his quick eyes over the huge tapestry. "No he's not here, but why?" Sirius asked confused.

Harry pointed to a scorch mark on the tapestry. "This is where he should be. This was where he was until recently I'd say."

"So they scorched him off did they?'' Sirius asked, smiling wryly. "Upset the family did he.''

"I'd put money on the fact that he refused to be a part of this dark magic anymore. He's not stupid, he knows that there's nothing in it for him anymore. He wouldn't risk his neck, if there was little to be gained." Harry said.

"So who is Ebony then?'' Sirius growled in frustration.

"Here's you Ebony.'' Dragon said in his thick Scottish accent, pointing down to a crumpled figure at his feet. "It really only could be here couldn't it, there's no other Malfoy's left.''

"You mean it's Narcissa.'' Sirius asked incredulously. "Oh she'll be in Azkaban for a very long time after this."

Harry smiled with relief, the newest threat to their world had been eradicated, and it was over again for now. He reached in his pocket and felt the familiar smooth glassy surface. He pulled the soul stone out of his pocket and smiled sadly, he still hoped that one day his soul would be reunited with hers, hoped that they would be together again. He sighed as he remembered her words, she hated him, but he couldn't get her out of his head, one day they'd be together they just had to be.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

(A.N Hey guys, sorry it took me a bit longer to update this time, but it's done now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I can assure you that it's going to get very interesting from here. Please read and review. Thanks.)


	9. Determination

CHAPTER NINE

DETERMINATION

Her tall, slender almost regal frame lolled in the rickety wooden chair. Her long blonde hair covered her face like a sheet as her head rolled forwards. Sirius sat in a chair opposite her in a small grey room in the auror headquarters. He studied her through narrowed eyes. It couldn't be. It was too easy.

He nodded too the auror sitting to his left as he enervated Narcissa Malfoy. He eyes opened slowly sliding back into focus. She lifted her head heavily, letting her blonde hair fall away from her face. Comprehension dawned on her as she realised exactly where she was, she didn't even struggle, just sat up straight and stared Sirius straight in the eyes.

"Narcissa.'' Sirius said, leaning forward across the small table that separated them, he looked into her eyes trying to see some of what she was feeling. She gave nothing away.

"Black.'' She responded coolly, as if the word was poison in her mouth. "To what do I owe this pleasure?'' Her lips sneered unpleasantly as she looked down her nose at him. Sirius was amazed that even though he obviously had the upper hand she still looked down upon him.

"No no Narcissa the pleasure is all mine, believe me.'' Sirius said smoothly.

"Drop the shit Black.'' She spat nastily. "What am I doing here? You have no right. You have nothing."

"Actually I think you'll find that I do. See last night we took it upon ourselves to have a little nose around your Manor and believe me we've got things on you. Enough to put you away for life.'' Sirius said grimly.

"Bullshit.'' She shouted, clearly bluffing.

"No Narcissa believe me, we overheard some pretty interesting things last night." Sirius said pulling out his wand and muttering a few choice words so that words spoken in the meeting last night echoed in the small grey room.

"You've got nothing on me though. I said nothing. How do you know I was even present for the meeting?'' Narcissa said coldly, she had a point.

"I know."

"So what. That proves nothing. So you have a few sentences recorded. You'll need more than that to send me down." Her eyes were cold and grey and betrayed none of her emotion.

"Oh you haven't seen the best part yet.'' Sirius said a furious glint in his eyes. He couldn't believe it had been her. They were all certain that it was Draco. But the proof had been right in front of them. They had her wand now. "So why ebony?" Sirius asked curiously, pulling her wand out from his jacket pocket and twirling it around in his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered defiantly, although her face paled as she saw her wand in his outstretched hands.  
  
"I think you do." Sirius said cajolingly, "Think hard." He said obviously enjoying this immensely.

"I don't know what you're talking about Black." She repeated venomously.

"Well I'm going to have to show you then." Sirius said, pulling his own wand out and pointing the tip of it against hers. "_Priori Totalus Incantatem_"

A reel of images flashed before her like a film, a whisper of an apparition, the ghost of a levitation spell, a shadow of a disarming spell. She watched mesmerised, seeing all her spells spill out of her wand, starting with the more recent and steadily moving backwards until... The shadowy black mass that she knew would come eventually came pouring out of the end of her wand like glue.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Sirius said as he watched the shining swirling miniature before him. "I wonder what spell this is?''

"I wonder?'' Narcissa replied back scathingly, she knew she had been caught.

"Well since it came from your wand I was hoping you could let me know.''

"You know what it is Black.'' She spat angrily.

"Yes Narcissa I believe I do.'' Sirius said calmly, not affected by her anger. "What I really want to know is why?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one would. No one else has been in my position." Narcissa spat venomously.

"Try me.'' Sirius said raising his eyebrow slightly, somehow he knew that he was about to hear something that would neither shock nor surprise him.

"I did it because I could. I did it to show everyone that I could. For years I've had to stand in HIS shadow, for years I've played the good housewife, do you know how many times I've had to hang of his arm and look pretty? Do you know how humiliating that is? HE was nothing without me. He was worthless, I was always the brain behind his schemes, and I was the one who deserved the credit, I was the one who deserved to be in the Great Dark Lords' inner circle not that worthless piece of shit. He shunned me, pushed me to one side, out of the limelight, away from the Dark Lord while he basked in my success. I grew to hate him; the man I loved disappeared long ago. He used to be a scheming arrogant man but that was what I liked about him, his self-assurance, his confidence, but over the years that man disappeared and in his place was a conniving man who held no regard for me. HE was a bastard and I hated him. That's why I came up with the ebony idea; no one would expect a new female threat. But I knew I could do it, I knew I'd rise up and become greater and more powerful than Lucius ever was.''

"But you didn't did you?'' Sirius said.

"What?'' Narcissa said confused, she seemed to have lost herself in her thoughts that had been building up inside her over the years.

"You won't be greater or more powerful than him, you got caught. The games over. You're going to Azkaban.'' Sirius said standing up from his seat and watching as realisation dawned across her attractive face. "It's over.''

Sirius stepped out into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley and stood for a moment on the huge set of steps leading up to the Ministry building, he looked around for a moment blinking against the light, compared to the darkness of the interrogation room. He pulled his wand and gave it a sharp flick and disappeared from the stone steps, reappearing only seconds later in a messy kitchen.

"Harry you slob.'' Sirius called out as he looked around the kitchen of his godson's apartment. "I thought I was a pig." He continued as he walked through to the front room looking for Harry.

"Hiya Sirius.'' Harry said lazily from were he lay sprawled out over the sofa, two pumpkin pasties balanced on his chest. He reached his hand up and took a huge bite out of one before placing it back down on his chest again.

"Are you eating off yourself?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"There aren't any clean plates, what was I supposed to do?''

"Wash one.'' Sirius suggested shaking his head, but smiling at the same time. "Your so much like your father it's uncanny."

"I'll take that as a compliment.'' Harry said smiling, there was a time when he would blush and feel uncomfortable when anyone compared him to his father but with Sirius it was different, he knew James like a brother.

"It was meant as one.'' Sirius said, dropping down into a chair opposite Harry watching as he finished both pasties before sitting up. He shook his head as he saw the grease stains on Harry's white T-shirt. "How do expect to impress the ladies looking like that?''

"Look around do you see any ladies?'' Harry asked nonchalantly, taking of his white T-shirt and sending it whizzing into the wash basket.

"No but that's not the point.''

"That's exactly the point, so what brings you here anyway?'' Harry asked pulling on another darker T-shirt that was draped over the back of the sofa.

"I just came from the interrogation room, Narcissa Malfoy is as guilty as hell.''

"Really? She confessed?'' Harry said sitting up in his seat, listening intently.

"Yeah after we did the revealing spell on her wand, the spell for making the ebony appeared and she just confessed everything. It was quite unnerving.''

"How?''

"Do you know why she did it?'' Sirius asked Harry. "Why do you think?''

"I don't know. To avenge her husbands death, start where he left off?'' Harry said hazarding a guess.

"No, that's what I thought. She did it to show that she was better than Lucius ever was. She said she was the brain behind him and the only reason he got to where he was was because of her. She hated Lucius.''

"Well that's news.'' Harry said laughing. "Well she's been caught now that's all that counts, no one really cares why she did it do they, only that she's been caught and put away."

"True.'' Sirius said, thankful that peace had been restored again, he knew that it would only be a short time before a new threat would arise but for now he took comfort in knowing that it was over.

"Are you staying long?'' Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know I should really be getting home, but then again Destiny won't be home for a while now, so I guess I could stay for a while.'' Sirius said taking his jacket off.

"Oh glad to see I'm your first choice.'' Harry retorted sarcastically, watching curiously as something fell out of Sirius's jacket pocket. "Is that a, it can't be, is it?'' Harry asked as he scooped the small black velvet box from the floor, dodging his godfathers' hands as he tried to snatch it back. "It is isn't it?''

"Yes.'' Sirius said resignedly

"You're going to propose?'' Harry shouted. "That's great Sirius.''

"You think so?" Sirius said he looked doubtful.

"Yeah of course. You don't seem so sure though.''

"I just don't want her to say no.'' Sirius said quietly, Harry looked at his godfather in a new light, he seemed insecure.

"Of course she'll say yes.'' Harry said amazed that Sirius would ever doubt that. "She's crazy about you you fool.''

"She is isn't she?'' He replied raising an eyebrow cockily, "who could resist these charms?'' Harry rolled his eye's this was the Sirius he knew so very well. "Just do me a favour yeah Harry keep this to yourself, I don't want anyone to know until we announce it. I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure.'' Harry said smiling, he had never thought during the war that he would live to see his family happy again, never thought that he would survive for weddings, engagements births everything. But he had and he was extremely glad. "You better put that away then." Harry said handing the mall box back to Sirius who was grateful that Harry had had the manners not to look inside. "Ron usually gets here about this time everyday.''

A loud crack filled the air and true to Harry's words Ron appeared in the front room of their small apartment.

"Hey Harry.'' Ron said automatically. "Oh hey Sirius, nice to see you.''

"You too."

"Sorry but I can't stop just have to grab a few things, then I'm off round Hermione's house.'' Ron said quickly as he rushed to his room, grabbed a clean set of clothes and then after waving goodbye apparated out again.

Sirius sat staring at the spot where Ron had disappeared. "Right.''

Harry laughed. "It's the same everyday, I don't know why he doesn't just move in there the amount of time he spends there.'' Harry said he tried to stop himself feeling jealous, he knew that if he had a girlfriend he would spend as much time as possible with her. But he couldn't have the girl that he really wanted.

"Don't complain.'' Sirius said winking. "You effectively have your own place, think how many girls you could bring back.''

"I don't want to bring girls back.'' Harry said forlornly. "There's no one that would compare to her anywhere.''

"Harry, you have to stop being like this, its not healthy. You're obsessing over her.''

"I love her.'' Harry shouted back, his anger rising. "What do you want me to do, push her out of my head. I can't I've tried I pushed her out for years and now she's back in I won't try to forget her again, it's too painful."

"And this isn't painful, sitting here alone, eating food of yourself, living like a pig?''

"Not as painful as losing her.'' Harry said.

"I'm not asking you to forget her Harry, all I'm saying is that if you love her so much and if she really means the world to you then why aren't you trying anything to get her back?''

"She hates me.''

"She doesn't hate you, not really." Sirius said quietly. "You wouldn't believe how many times Destiny said that to me, how many times Lily said it to James even. Hell I even heard Tonks say it to Remus yesterday, they don't mean it Harry.''

"But I deserve it, I was horrible to her, I acted like a twat. I never learn, I thought it was the right thing to do.''

"Make it up to her Harry. I saw the way she looked at you; I saw the love in her eyes that was real Harry. You have to do something, try and win her back. I hate to see you like this.''

"What do you suggest then, how am I ever going to make this up to her?''

"I don't know, I really can't help you there. You're going to have to figure it out for yourself Harry. You can't keep living like this. If you don't try you'll never forgive yourself."

"But I....''

"Look Harry I have to leave now but listen to what I said Harry, you'll never forgive yourself if you let her slip away.'' Sirius said as he pulled his jacket on again, and slipped the box back into his pocket before apparating to the house that he shared with Destiny.

Harry sat in silence for a minute after Sirius had left, contemplating everything that had been said, he knew that he was right, he knew that he couldn't let Ginny slip away from him. But what was he supposed to do, he had never been good at things like this, he never had been. It wasn't as if he'd had much experience. The only girl he had ever thought of was Ginny. He closed his eyes and thought of her long fiery hair, her freckles dotted across the bridge of her nose, the way she danced with him in the party. He opened his eyes and in them was a new determination, a new resolve, he'd get her back. He stood up and walked to the kitchen sink and started to wash the piles of plates and dishes. He was going to get her back.

"Was Harry alright?'' It was the same question that Ron had grown accustomed to hearing everyday. After he apparated into Hermione's and got greeted with a hug and kiss, he always got asked the same question.

"Yeah he seemed fine, Sirius was there too.'' Ron answered swooping down and kissing her again. They seemed like they were having fun.''

"Oh good, I hate to think of him alone in that apartment all the time.''

"Don't worry about him Mione he's fine.'' Ron said silencing her with another kiss.

"You're sure.'' She said breathily.

"I'm positive.'' Ron said breaking away from the kiss and looking down at her. She had changed so much since they had left school, but she hadn't really changed at all, not in the ways that mattered. "So what have you been doing today beautiful?''

"I've done nothing, well nothing important anyway. Nothing that satisfies me.'' Hermione said wistfully, not knowing about her job application to the department of mysteries was killing her. She hated sitting at home and not having a challenge to work out of something to occupy her mind.

"I'll satisfy you.'' Ron whispered in her ear seductively, his voice sending shivers through her whole body.

"Oh will you now." She asked refusing to succumb to his ways, this early in the evening; it was more fun to let him wait.

"I will.''

"And how are you going to do that Mr Weasley.'' He whispered a response into her ear that made her gasp.

"Really?''

"Yeah Miss Granger. Is that all right with you?''

"That's fine by me.'' Hermione said, leading Ron through top the kitchen where she proceeded to conjure two steaming bowls of soup and a plate of bread rolls. "Well dig in, by the sounds of things you're going to need your energy for tonight.'' She said in a low voice as she sat opposite him and started delicately eating her soup watching as he practically threw the soup down his throat. She smiled to herself slightly. She would always love him, and everything about him. All the things that she had pretended to hate, when all along she knew deep down that she wanted to be with him in more than friendship. He was loyal and true to her, she knew that she meant the world to him and the thought made her warm inside.

Ginny unbuttoned the green coat that she had to wear for work, she was exhausted she had just worked a ten-hour shift and she needed to sleep. She looked in the mirror that was hung on the wall in the staff room and winced she looked awful. She ran a hand over her hair, it had been in a neat bun when she had left her apartment that morning but now most of it hung loosely around her face, shadows had started to appear beneath her eyes, emphasised by her pale complexion. Ginny made a face in the mirror before going to her locker and gathering her things ready to apparate home for a well deserved rest.

She heard the door of the staff room open and close again, but didn't pay much attention as she threw the last of her things into her small bag and picked up her heavy file, full of notes from her training sessions.

"Ginny is that you?'' A male voice called out.

"Andrew?'' Ginny replied, sure that she recognised his voice, she stepped out from the locker room into the staff room once again. "Oh hi.'' She said smiling at him.

"Hi.'' He replied his warm eyes fixed on her. "Are you off home now?''

"Yeah I'm exhausted, but it's worth it.''

"It is.''

"Are you going home now?'' Ginny asked.

"I wish I've got another two hours before I can leave." Andrew said smiling; drinking some of the water that he had just poured himself.

"Oh no, that's awful.'' Ginny said sympathetically.

"I'll live.''

"I'm sure you will, but I don't envy you.''

"Oh well, best get back down there, a man just got rushed in with tentacles growing out of his head, we can't get near him. They bite.''

Ginny laughed. "Lucky you, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure thing, see you in the morning, bye Gin.'' He called as he left the staff room. Leaving Ginny standing there carrying her file in both arms. A frown creased her brow. Did he just call her Gin; he'd never done that before.

(A.N Sorry this chapter took so long, I apologise, and I've been so busy. Hope it's all right and I can guarantee more fluff from now on. Please review thank you.)


	10. Andrew

CHAPTER TEN

ANDREW

"I'm so glad you had this idea Hermione, it's been so long since I've had a proper girly chat." Ginny said as she sipped the glass of orange juice on the table before her. She leaned back in her seat and looked across the table at Hermione who was still deciding what to order from the menu.

"Yeah same here. We can't drift apart though, we should definitely do this more often.'' Hermione said looking up from her menu at her friend smiling.

"So have you decided yet?'' Ginny asked smiling, she knew that Hermione would order the same thing she always ordered, she did it every time. She'd spent ages pouring over the menu and then order what she always did.

"Yes I think I'll have the lasagne.'' Hermione said. Ginny grinned, she had been right. "What?" Hermione asked, noticing her friend trying not to laugh.

"Nothing Hermione. Nothing at all. So how are things with you and Ron anyway?'' Ginny asked harmlessly, trying to change the subject, she paused and waited for her friend to answer once she had given their orders to the waiter who had just approached the table.

Hermione smiled as the waiter walked off with their menus and their orders before turning back to her friend and answering her question. "Things are fine with us, just the same as they always are." Hermione replied smiling. "How are things at St Mungo's any dishy doctors there?''

"They're not doctors they're Healers and for your information very few of them are actually dishy.'' Ginny replied with a mock air of annoyance. "Well one of them is actually quite nice. His names Andrew I think he sort of likes me.'' Ginny said blushing.

"Really?'' Hermione gasped.

"I don't know, I've been working there for almost a month now, and there have been plenty of signs, you know what I mean. Extended eye contact, I've caught him looking at me a lot. You know what I mean right?''

"Yeah I know. I was never good at spotting the signs with Ron but I should've noticed his ears turn pink every time we spoke."

"I think it's actually harder to see the signs if you really like them back. I mean you're so preoccupied thinking how much they obviously couldn't like you that you don't even realise that they're watching you.''

"So are you saying you don't like this Andrew."

"No I do, but not in the same way I liked.... Harry.'' Ginny sighed, this wasn't the first time she had allowed her mind to slip back to Harry, she swore to herself that she'd forget about him for good after finding out what he did, but it was harder than ever now. That night at the party had been the best night of her life, having Harry close to her again after years of separation was heaven and now it would never happen again.

"You never just liked Harry though did you Gin, it was always more with you, you've loved him from the start, even back in your second year, that was no crush, you were in love with him.''

"I know, that's what makes it so hard."

"What's hard Gin?'' Hermione asked sympathetically ignoring the plate of lasagne that the waiter had just laid down in front of her.

"You don't know do you? You don't know why he broke up with me?''

"Yeah I do." Hermione said slowly, watching as Ginny's head swung up, her piercing eyes demanding an explanation.

"Harry told me about your row, a few days after the party.'' Hermione lied; Ginny couldn't know that she had known all along. It was hers and Harry's secret, she'd kept it well for the past four years, and she wasn't about to let it slip now.

"Oh right, so do you talk to Harry a lot then?'' Ginny asked trying to sound uninterested but failing as she picked at her plate of pasta.

"Not really that much, I hardly ever see him lately. Ron came round a few weeks ago and he just said that he had seen Harry and Sirius together talking, and I haven't really seen him since then. I guess he must just be working or something.''

"Oh right.'' Ginny said sadly.

"So what are you going to do about this Andrew then?'' Hermione asked, switching the conversation back into a more light hearted atmosphere.

"I don't know, I could be wrong, he may just be acting friendly I don't know. But if he does like me, I don't think I'd like to take it further."

"Why?''

"Well for one thing I work with him almost everyday and it would be very unprofessional and another thing, and you have to swear not to tell him this." Ginny said looking at Hermione as though deciding whether to let her secret out.

"I swear.'' Hermione said knowing what was coming next.

"I'm still in love with Harry." Ginny said in a whisper as though afraid someone may overhear and go straight to Harry and let him know. "But you cannot tell him about this, promise me."

"I promise." Hermione said resigned to the fact that she knew they were both in love with each other and the fact that she had promised them both that she would never tell the other. If only she could break her promise and just let Harry know how Ginny felt, that would give him the courage to try and win her heart, or if she could only tell Ginny that Harry was going crazy missing her, then she would see that being apart was mad. But Hermione never broke her promise and though it pained her to see her two best friends like this they would have to work it out on their own.

"Good." Ginny said stoutly and resumed eating her pasta. "So have you heard from the Department of Mysteries yet?''

"No not yet, honestly I am going crazy not knowing about it. I could even accept rejection right now; it's the not knowing that's killing me. I hate sitting around the house doing nothing of great importance while you, Ron and Harry are out doing what you love."

"You'll hear from them soon Hermione, they can't keep you waiting much longer." Ginny said sympathetically.

"I hope so and when I do hear, whether I get the job or not we're having a huge party." Hermione said grinning, thinking that a party would do everybody a lot of good.

"Excellent idea, you know I'm always up for a party. Colin will be pleased, he's always whining because we haven't been out in ages, he doesn't seem to understand how tiring it is working at the hospital.''

"Oh it must be awful, flirting all day long.'' Hermione said grinning.

"Shut up! I do not flirt, well much anyway.'' Ginny said laughing along with her friend.

"Your awful.''

"Yeah well what am I supposed to do when that useless idiot hasn't even been round to apologise yet?'' Ginny said, and although she was laughing when she said it Hermione could hear the hurt in her voice. Ginny sighed inwardly, it had been bothering her for weeks, if Harry was so sorry for what he did why hadn't he been around to see her, why hadn't he bothered to check if she was ok?

"You know what he's like Gin, we both do."

"Yes I do know what he's like.'' Ginny said with a sigh, it seemed to her as though if anybody was going to make the first move it was going to have to be her. Perhaps she could do it at Hermione's party. Keep him waiting a while longer, she still hadn't properly forgiven him yet.

Harry sat down at a small desk, his eyes skimming back and forth over the parchment that lay before him. His eyes ached; he had been staring at the parchment for almost two hours now and nothing. It was still covered with the same messy scrawl that he had written and painstakingly thought over, but it wasn't good enough. Not for her. It never would be.

He took his glasses of and rubbed his eyes, his concentration was ebbing away and all he could see were pictures of her in his mind, flashing through his mind like photographs. He could see himself holding her in his arms tightly; he saw their first kiss, their first dance, and the way her hair shone in the firelight of their room.

He needed her back in his life, he couldn't live with memories anymore, and he needed her to touch and to kiss and to feel. It wasn't enough just to picture and imagine her anymore. His heart longed for her soft touch against his face, her smooth lips on his skin, her shiny hair between his fingers, and the warmth of her embrace.

Pushing his glasses on once again, Harry focused on the parchment that lay on the desk before him, he had to get this finished, he had to get this done and done right. It needed to be perfect, it needed to capture the way he felt about her perfectly. It wasn't going to be easy to put down in words what he felt when he thought of her but he had to try, it was the only way he could try and get her back.

Ginny walked through the front door of her house, she had just returned from her day out with Hermione and was as exhausted as if she had just worked a full shift at St Mungo's but it had been worth it. They had finished up at the restaurant with two huge bowls of ice cream then proceeded to Diagon Alley to promptly spend some hard earned cash.

She left her many shopping bags abandoned on the floor just inside the front door and rushed into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, there was nothing like relaxing with a nice cup of tea. She flicked her wand and soft music started playing throughout her home. Perfect, Ginny thought as she sank down onto her sofa with a warm cup of tea cradled in both hands, this was perfect. She took a sip of sweet tea from the mug and felt her eyes drooping; she couldn't fall asleep on the sofa. Finish your tea and go to bed then, she told herself firmly, setting her teacup of the coffee table and leaning back into the soft cushions of the sofa. Do not sleep now, she repeated in her head over and over again as she drifted off to sleep. Maybe a small nap won't hurt.

Harry ran quickly down the small road to the post office in Diagon Alley, he had to make it in time he just had to, he couldn't not send it, not after spending all day writing it. He reached the small building just as the owner was stepping out into the street and locking the door behind him.

"Wait.'' Harry called as he ran at full speed towards the old man. "Please wait.''

The old man turned towards the source of the voice and was taken aback by the young man sprinting towards him, looking like he would crash into him if he didn't slow down soon. Harry stopped short of the man, panting holding a roll of pink parchment in his outstretched hand. "Please don't close up, I have to post this letter it's important." Harry panted, his chest heaving, he had run the length of Diagon Alley in under two minutes.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have already locked up, it'll have to wait until the morning." The old man said calmly, as though he were oblivious to Harry's panic.

"No you don't understand this is urgent, I have to send it right now, please.'' Harry pleaded with the old man. "You have to." He begged, pushing his sweaty fringe away from his eyes.

"Oh my, you're, you're Harry Potter.'' The old man said, apparently flustered upon learning the desperate young man's identity. "Why of course I'll let you send that letter. I'm ever so sorry I didn't realise.'' The old man said placing the key back in the lock and opening up again. Harry didn't even stop to feel embarrassed at the attention he was receiving from the elderly wizard who was now gazing at him in awe. He rushed into the shop and beckoned a small brown owl down from one of the shelves, and tied the parchment to its outstretched leg, and whispered where the owl could find her. He pulled two galleons out of his pocket and handed them gratefully to the owner of the post office.

"Thank you very much.'' Harry said gracefully handed the two golden coins over to the man. "You're very kind thank you.''

"No thank you Harry Potter.'' The wizard said as the owl swooped out of the small shop and into the dusky sky.

Harry smiled awkwardly to the old man and muttered a quick thank you before walking away feeling very pleased with himself, but then slightly nervous at the same time, she was going to be receiving that letter in a few hours, there was nothing he could do to stop it now, all he could do was wait.

Ginny lay still asleep on the sofa where she had told herself not to fall asleep, she had pulled a throw around her and now lay, wrapped up in the soft woollen throw sleeping peacefully. He fiery hair fanned out on the cushion that she lay on. A soft tapping sounded on her window, growing increasing louder and more impatient.

"I'll be up in a minute mum." Ginny mumbled groggy with sleep. The persistent tapping continued.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up.'' Ginny called out as she threw the covers of her and sat up, it took her a moment to realise exactly where she was and what was making that noise. She looked over to her window and saw an unfamiliar small brown owl tapping at the glass impatiently, a pink roll of parchment tied to its leg.

She got up from her seat on the sofa and opened the window, the owl flew in and held out it's leg impatiently as though tired of waiting to be relieved of its burden. Ginny swiftly untied the parchment from the owl's leg and stroked his feathers gently before he flew off again out through the window.

After shutting the window and sitting back on the sofa, she slowly untied the string that bound the parchment she unrolled it and read through it quickly, then again, and again. Shock registered all over her face, who was this from, who wrote this beautiful thing for her and only her.

She looked down at the smooth pink parchment and read it for the fourth time.

_The sea has its pearls_

_The heaven has its stars_

_But my heart, my heart_

_My heart has its love_

_Great are the sea and the heavens_

_Yet greater is my heart._

_And fairer than pearls and stars_

_You my dear, my love_

_Kind and beautiful maiden_

_Come into my great heart_

_My heart and the sea and the heavens_

_Are melting away with love._

The handwriting was unfamiliar yet strangely familiar, like she had seen it before, maybe in a dream. The words were beautiful who could've written such things for her, who could have such feelings for her. It was beautiful.

She ran her fingers over the cursive writing, her emotions jumbled in her heart.

"Andrew?'' She whispered, a quiet question that no one would hear, no one would answer but one that she knew would need to be answered. She held up the parchment and read over it again, a small, satisfied smile playing across her lips.

"Oh my God Ginny that is gorgeous." Colin gushed as he read over the pink parchment that Ginny had handed to him. "It's beautiful, and you think Andrew wrote this to you?''

"Well yeah I mean who else could it be?''

"True, I mean I don't know anyone who could write something this beautiful.'' Colin gushed. "And he does seem the type, tall, strong and handsome, very poetic.''

"Why don't you date him then Col?'' Ginny asked sarcastically, she didn't know what to make of it. It couldn't be Andrew could it? What was she going to say to him when she saw him next, how was he going to act?

"Oh believe me Gin if I could I would, but I don't think it's me he's interested in." Colin said wisely, smiling at Ginny.

"Oh shut up would you, I don't even know if it was him who sent it anyway." Ginny said sighing_. "I know who I wish it was anyway."_ She thought quietly to herself.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron called out to Harry as he apparated into their apartment and heard Harry singing in the front room.

"Everything." Harry called back happily, walking into the kitchen where Ron was searching through the cupboards.

"Why is there no food here?'' He called out, not realising that Harry was now in the same room as him. "I'm starving."

"Well if I 'd been expecting your company then maybe I would've gone shopping.'' Harry answered back cheekily, nothing could bring him down today he was confident that he was going to win her heart.

"What are you on about, I live here.''

"You could've fooled me.'' Harry said as he switched on the television. "Oh look Ron, looks what's on the television!"

"Is that the Terminator? Oh my god we haven't seen that in ages.''

"Lets watch it, it's only just started."

"All right then.'' Ron sat as he flopped down on to the sofa next to Harry and they both sat watching the screen awestruck.

"That's was bloody amazing.'' Ron said as the credits for the Terminator rolled up the screen. "I'd forgotten how much we loved that film."

"Remember that summer?'' Harry said nostalgically.

"Yeah, it was the best, those days at Hermione's house were the best.''

"The night we played Truth or dare was pretty close wasn't it?" Harry said fondly thinking back to the summer after his fifth year, when he had thought he was totally alone and unloved, he had found Ginny, she had been his saviour his guardian angel.

"Yeah I know I told Hermione that I thought she was amazing, and you almost told Gin that you liked her." Ron said reminiscing. "Then we had to pretend that we never said anything the next day."

"Those were the days.'' Harry said smiling.

"Harry there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about.'' Ron started awkwardly, he had been a friend to Harry for years, best friends, but he only truly realised now that they had never had to have many serious conversations about feelings and stuff. That was why it was so awkward now.

"Okay, what about?'' Harry said nervously.

"Look I heard about what you did for Ginny. She told me the other day Harry. And I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry.'' Ron said the tips of his ears were burning pink with embarrassment, but he continued. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, I should've known that you wouldn't hurt her purposely, I'm sorry Harry...''

"Look Ron, it doesn't matter we made up years ago. It's all forgotten now okay?''

"I guess but there's one more thing I have to know. I swear I won't say anything to her, I won't even tell Hermione if you don't want me to."

"What is it?''

"Do you still love her?''

"I've never stopped loving her.'' Harry said simply, and there was a painful truth in his eyes that Ron couldn't ignore. He had no idea of how much Harry had suffered but now he did; now he could truly see what Harry had sacrificed for his only sister. "And I'm sure it'll be all right if Hermione knows.'' Harry said, knowing that Hermione was intelligent enough to act surprised when Ron told her that he still loved Ginny. He couldn't bear to tell Ron that Hermione had known all along, it wouldn't do their relationship any good, and Harry didn't want Ron to feel as though he didn't value him as a friend, it was just that sometimes he needed to talk to Hermione about these things. He needed sisterly advice.

"I'm so sorry Harry I really had no idea. God I feel like such a prat."

"Maybe because you are one.'' Harry said happily.

"Hey, I'll get you for that.'' Ron said standing up from his seat, glancing briefly at the clock on the wall. "Shit I'm late I was meant to be at Hermione's half an hour ago. She's going to kill me."

"Just tell her that we were watching Terminator, I'm sure she'll understand.'' Harry said laughing, knowing that that excuse would only make her angrier.

"Shut it you.'' Ron said mock angrily. "I'll be back.'' He said dramatically, quoting his favourite line from the film before swiftly apparating to Hermione's house.

Hermione had just got off the phone to Ginny when she heard a crack in the living room, indicating that Ron had finally arrived. She wasn't even that angry with him for being very late, she had just heard something amazing from Ginny, something that she would have to tell Ron immediately.

"Mione where are you?'' Ron called out timidly.

"I'm in the kitchen.'' She called back and he was pleased to note that she didn't sound angry at all. He walked through to the kitchen and was about to launch into a full apology but Hermione got in there first.

"You'll never guess what's happened. Ginny's got a secret admirer. Someone sent her a lovely romantic poem yesterday, she doesn't know exactly who it's from, but she thinks its from a man she knows who works with her. His name is Andrew and apparently he's been giving off signs that he likes her for weeks. Isn't that great?'' Hermione gushed, and Ron couldn't help but smile, he loved how she was so passionate about everything. Then a picture of Harry came into his mind and he shook his head.

"No, no it's not great at all. It's terrible."

"Why?''

"Because Harry is still in love with her. Ginny told me why he left her, and I spoke to him just now. That's why I was late because Harry was really upset and he needed me to stay with him."

"Really? It has nothing to do with the fact that Terminator was just on TV?'' Hermione asked knowingly.

"Of course not.'' Ron said in a scandalized voice.

"Whatever. How do you know he's still in love with her?''

"He just told me Hermione. Isn't that a real shock, I'd never of guessed.''

"Yes that is a surprise.'' Hermione said, trying to hide the fact that she already knew.

"Well we'll have to tell him he's got competition and he needs to make his move now.'' Ron said eagerly.

"I'm sure that it won't hurt if we wait until tomorrow to tell him, you still haven't made up for being late yet after all.'' Hermione said in a low voice, wrapping her arms slowly around his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, as he leaned in for a long slow kiss.

(A.N Thanks guys for you reviews on the last chapter and for all the chapters really, you've been amazing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it I love fluff. I promise its only going to get fluffier. Please leave a review. Thanks.)


	11. Someday

CHAPTER 11

SOMEDAY

Ginny sat in the staff room of St Mungo's eating a sandwich flicking idly through the latest issue of witch weekly. She exhausted, she had spent all of last night out with Colin and Dan, and although she hadn't had anything to drink she was still drained. She had already been working for four hours and she had another five to go before she could eventually go home and get some well-deserved rest.

Andrew stepped into the airy staff room, letting the door slam behind him; he smiled at Ginny before extracting a packed lunch from his backpack that he had hung up on a hook underneath his cloak. He sat down opposite Ginny and started unpacking his lunch.

As he ate his sandwich Ginny studied him carefully, he had not acted any differently towards her since she had received the poem, maybe it isn't even him she thought to herself, taking another bite out of her lunch. But then who else could it be? She let her mind wander and she came across no-one that she knew that would ever write something like that for her. Across the table Andrew was still chewing on his dinner, she watched as he filled in a form whilst he ate, his sandy blonde hair flopping down into his brown eyes. He seemed the type to be able to write something like that, sophisticated, intelligent, caring. But even though Ginny knew that Andrew was all of those and more she still felt nothing for him, apart from friendship. She had known from day one that she would never love anybody apart from Harry, why couldn't he write her a poem like that? Why couldn't he do something, anything to clear the air between the. He had just let it stand like it was, perhaps he didn't want to bother with her after all, perhaps he had just told her what he had done to clear his conscience, perhaps he didn't even want to give it another go.

"I'm sorry I can't really talk Gin, I really have to get this don't, please don't think I'm being rude." Andrew said abruptly, he must've noticed her confused expression and assumed he was the cause.

"Oh no, it's all right I understand, I don't think you're rude, please carry on. I've just got a lot on my mind that's all."

"Really? Anything I can help with?" Andrew asked concernedly, putting aside his paperwork and giving her his full attention.

"Oh it's nothing really.'' Ginny said blushing under his intense gaze. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because really if there is anything wrong I just want you to know that I am here for you.'' He said leaning across the table and placing his large hand on top of her hand that lay flat on the table.

"Yes I'm sure, thanks anyway though.'' Ginny replied awkwardly looking down at their hands. Maybe she was wrong; maybe it was him after all. "I should really get back down there.''

"Yes I suppose you'd better, we're a bit short of staff today.'' Andrew said, although he still hadn't removed his hand.

Ginny looked on as she gently slid her hand out form under his, and gave him an awkward smile. "Well I suppose I'll see you later.'' She said walking out of the door and back down the stairs.

"Yeah I'll definitely see you later.'' Andrew said quietly to her retreating back as the door closed behind her, he stared after her for a moment, before dragging his gaze back down to the parchment in form of him.

Ginny walked hurriedly around the corner and stopped in her tracks. What the hell had all that been about? Since when did Andrew talk to her like that? Since when did he look at her like that? He had always been slightly flirty with her, but this time it felt different. But still Ginny felt nothing for him, perhaps it was because she hoped deep down inside that the poem hadn't been sent by Andrew, Ginny knew it was stupid and that all the evidence was pointing towards him as her secret admirer, but a part of her hoped that it was the man with deep green eyes and messy black hair who had haunted her dreams since the night of the party.

"I can't believe you did this Ron, I told you it was a secret." Harry shouted at Ron, advancing on him slowly.

"I'm sorry mate, I only told Hermione though, and she's not going to tell anyone."

"He's right you know Harry I swear I won't tell a soul.'' Hermione said, trying to keep her tone of voice serious. Ron had told her a couple of night's ago that Harry had confessed to him that he was still in love with Ginny, and of course she had to pretend to be shocked, if Ron found out that she had known all along he would go mental.

"Oh sure, I honestly can't believe you Ron, how thick can you get, she's one of Ginny's best friends of course she'll say something. Why do you think I only told you.'' Harry said sneaking a sly glance at Hermione who was trying desperately not to laugh at the appalled look on Ron's face.

"I'm sorry mate, I just didn't think." Ron said honestly, pleased to see that Harry had backed away from him. "Tell him Mione, you won't tell Gin, will you?''

"I promise Harry I won't tell her. I'm quite good at keeping secrets.''

"Good, you'd better be.'' Harry said turning away from the pair of them to hide the smile threatening to escape from his lips.

"Sorry mate, I just didn't know it was such a big secret.''

"Of course it's a secret, what would happen if Ginny found out. She'd just think I was even more stupid than she already does. How pathetic would that make me look? I hurt her all those years ago and now I want her back, because I've realised what an idiot I was.''

"That doesn't make you look stupid Harry.'' Hermione said tentatively.

"Maybe not, but it would if Ron went and told her that I still loved her, it would be like being back in school."

"What do you mean?'' Ron asked

"Oh my friend fancies you will you go out with him?'' Harry said in a high-pitched girly voice. "Well I'm sorry that just doesn't cut it anymore, she's a beautiful grown woman, she deserves a lot better than that. I have to win her back somehow, I have to make her see that I've grown up and that I'm not some stupid idiot." Harry said passionately.

"But you are a stupid idiot.'' Ron said.

"Well I don't want her to know that."

"She already does.''

"Shut up Ron, you're not helping.'' Harry said irately, grinning at his friend.

"Harry.'' Hermione piped up quietly from the chair she had taken a seat in while she listened the two men's banter, sometimes when watching them she would be taken back to their days at Hogwarts, the three of them staying up late, alone in the common room, hatching plans and making up new adventures. They were still the same boys they had been all those years ago.

"Yeah.'' Harry said, turning top face Hermione.

"Sorry to burst your bubble.'' She began tentatively. "But it seems that Ginny has another man trying to win her heart."

"What!" Harry said shocked. "How do you know?''

"She told me the other day, someone sent her a poem, a very romantic poem, and honestly it was amazing. Ginny didn't stop talking about how well written and amazing this poem was.''

"Oh right.'' Harry said he was interested now. "Did she say who sent it?''

"No there was no name.'' Hermione said, "But she thinks its someone from the hospital. A man named Andrew; apparently he's been flirting ever since she got there.

Harry's face fell; it had never occurred to him that Ginny would think that the letters were from someone else. He cursed himself for being so stupid, of course it could be anyone, she was a beautiful girl, she probably attracted loads of attention in St Mungo's. This Andrew bloke had probably been sniffing around her ever since he first laid eyes on her.

"Are you alright mate?'' Ron asked after the silence had stretched on uncomfortably long. Harry had just stood there open mouthed.

"Do you want us to leave?'' Hermione asked gently putting her arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, I need to be by myself.'' Harry said slowly lowering himself into a chair, hardly noticing Ron and Hermione apparating out; he couldn't believe he had been so stupid, what was he going to do now. Ginny thought this Andrew bloke had written it for her, had it not even occurred to her that he had written it. Did she not think about him at all?

Harry sat and started at the wall in front of him, time ticked by as he sat still and silently thought. This was not how he hoped it would go. Why didn't he just sign his name, why didn't he just go and see her and tell her how he felt? Why couldn't things ever go simply for him? After hours of thinking and painfully going over memories of her face and her smile, the sound of her laugh, the heat of her touch, he could bear it no longer he got up and went to his desk and pulled out a quill, ink and a blank piece of parchment. He would get her back he had to, he wasn't whole without her, he could never be truly happy if she wasn't a part of his life.

He would write her another poem, he would leave a clue as to his true identity, and he would send her a poem everyday, every time leaving more clues. He would write her a poem a day for the rest of his life if he had to, he needed her back. She was meant to be with him, they were meant to be together. He pulled the soul stone out of his pocket and started at it longingly. Someday.

Ginny sat in front of her mirror and sighed as she magically removed her makeup. Another day over with, another day closer to completing her training, but still she was no closer to finding out the true identity of the mystery poem writer. Her eyes scanned her dressing table and came to rest on the small wooden jewellery box that her father had made for her when she was a little girl, she had never had much jewellery but it was special to her. She opened the lid that had her name carved magically into it, and looked inside the red silk lined box. The first thing she laid eyes on was a golden locket on a fine delicate golden chain, this was the most expensive piece of jewellery she had ever had, and the most precious to her. It was the locket that Harry had given to her. She smiled fondly at the memory; it felt like a million years ago. When it had been all right for her to hug him whenever she felt like, when it had been ok to kiss him, when she fell asleep with him every night.

She opened the locket carefully, hoping that it still worked, Harry had assured her that it would never stop, and it would always be there.

"_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope _

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do."_

The words poured out of the tiny locket, filling the air around her with warmth and love. She was taken back to the night they danced to this song, Harry had held her closely and together they had swayed back and forth, oblivious to everyone and everything around them. They were the only ones that had mattered then. That was how it should still be Ginny thought sadly as the words of the song echoed in her head.

"_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to stay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to live like this forever_

Until the sky falls down on me" 

She shut the locket sadly, tears falling from her eyes. But instead of putting the locket back into the jewellery box, she undid the clasp and fastened it around her neck. Suddenly she felt very lonely.

(A.N hey guys, I know this is a lot shorter than the last few chapters but I wanted to get something out for you all, this is sort of like a filler chapter, the next one will be a lot longer I promise. Hope you like. Please read and Review thanks xxxxx)


	12. I Can't Believe it

CHAPTER 12

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT

"You know that necklace looks very familiar.'' Hermione said to her friend as she took a seat in Hermione's modest home. "Have I seen it before? It's really nice.''

"Yeah you've seen it before, it was the one Harry gave me, you know, the one that played our song.'' Ginny said fingering the locket that still hung around her neck.

"So why are you wearing it?'' Hermione asked, her eyes lighting up. "You're not back together are you?'' the hope obvious in her voice.

"No we're not. I was just thinking about him last night and I don't know, it sort of felt natural to put it on. I know it sounds silly but I somehow feel closer to him this way.''

"Why don't you just talk to him Gin?'' Hermione said, sitting down opposite her friend, looking deep into her eyes.

"No, he hasn't even tried to contact me in any way, shape or form since the night of the party; he obviously doesn't want to know. It's up to him, the balls in his court now.''

"But Gin you know what he's like.'' Hermione pleaded.

"Well if he really wanted me to forgive him, and for me to even consider taking him back he could at least talk to me." Ginny said she knew that she wouldn't need to consider it. The truth was that if Harry walked up to her that very minute, apologised and asked for a second chance, he'd have it before you could say Quidditch. But Ginny was stubborn; it was a Weasley family trait, along with the red hair and freckles. If he wanted her, he'd have to come to her.

"So you're saying that you would consider it?'' Hermione asked hopefully, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh come on seriously Hermione, I'd have him back like a shot and you know it.'' Ginny said smiling. "I just wish he'd stop being such a prat and come and see me so we can get this over with. I can't get him out of my head, I see him every time I close my eyes. It still doesn't feel right going to sleep without his arms wrapped around me.'' Ginny said wistfully. "And how long has it been since that last happened?''

"Like I said before you know what he's like. He's a man, need I say more."

"Yeah I know too damn well what he's like. Unless he doesn't even want us to get back together and all that at the party was just a bit of fun.'' Ginny said worriedly. "A bit of drunken fun, a dance and then hopefully a bit more.'' Ginny said bitterly.

"I'm sure it wasn't." Hermione said, quick to reassure her friend. "Harry's not like that and you know it.''

"How do you know though? No one knows what's going on in his head really, do they?''

"Ginny, you're worrying over nothing, you know how he feels about you.''

"Do I? To be honest with you Hermione, I'm not so sure, he keeps blowing hot and cold, one minute he's telling me that he never stopped loving me and then he doesn't speak to me again for almost a month." Ginny ranted. "At least with Andrew its perfectly clear how he feels.''

"Have you had another poem from him?'' Hermione asked curiously.

"No, but he gets flirtier by the day, maybe I should just go out on a date with him, I mean at this rate I'll be 105 before Harry sorts himself out.''

"No don't jump into anything too soon, I mean it wouldn't be fair on Andrew if you went out with him if your still in love with Harry.'' Hermione said quickly.

"You're right.'' Ginny said, knowing that she never would've gone out with Andrew anyway, she pulled her fingers away from her neck, she had been holding on to the locket unconsciously all the time she'd been talking to Hermione. She looked up and out of the window of her friend's living room and was shocked to see a large glossy black owl perched on the window ledge, its bright yellow eyes gazing at her importantly. "Hermione you have an owl.'' Ginny said simply, enraptured by the beautiful, almost regal owl at the window.

Hermione got up and crossed the room; she too seemed puzzled by the sudden appearance of the black owl. She pulled the window open and the owl stuck out its leg and waited for the scroll it had tied to its leg, to be removed. Hermione hastily removed the parchment and the owl flew off immediately. "I wonder what this is all about?'' Hermione said as she scanned the scroll for any sign of the sender.

"Maybe you have a secret admirer too.'' Ginny said getting up and walking over to where Hermione stood, she had opened the scroll and her eyes widened with shock as she read of the letter, she broke into a huge grin as she read it a second time. "Well what is it? Tell me I can't stand the suspense.''

"I got it.''

"What?"

"I got it Gin, I got the job!'' Hermione squealed beaming. "I can't believe this, I can't believe it, I got the job."

"Oh my God Hermione, that's amazing! Congratulations.'' Ginny said happily, hugging Hermione tightly. "This is great!"

"I know, I have to tell Ron.'' Hermione said happily, the letter still clutched tightly in hand.

"Where is he?'' Ginny asked, pulling back from Hermione, pulling her wand out and getting ready to apparate.

"He's in Quidditch practice, at the Cannon's grounds. We have to get Harry first, I have to tell him." Hermione said happily. "Plus the security guards will most likely let us past if we have Harry with us."

"Ok then let's go." Ginny said quickly hoping against hope that she wouldn't make a prat of herself.

Harry tucked his wand away into the pocket on the inside of his robes, he had just got back from a long tiring night shift at auror headquarters and wanted more than anything to take of his robes and collapse into bed, but he desperately needed something to eat first.

He walked out to the kitchen from the slightly messy living room and pulled a clean bowl from the dwindling supply in the cupboard, his eyes strayed to the growing pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. He pulled his wand again and said a few simple words and the dishes started to magically wash themselves. As the dishes got soapy in the sink, he conjured a plate of toast and jam and sat down on the sofa in front of the TV and hungrily demolished the four slices that he had just made. Once he had finished he put the empty plate down on the coffee table and sprawled out on the sofa, but it didn't feel right, his robes felt too tight around his neck, and it felt stiflingly warm in the apartment.

He wearily stood up and stripped of his robes, t-shirt and jeans before heading to his bedroom, carrying the pile of clothes up with him, thinking that he should try and get some sleep before he collapsed.

"Harry are you in.'' Hermione shouted only ten minutes after Harry had just got comfortable. "Harry are you there?''

"Yeah.'' Harry called groggily out from his room.

"Good then we're coming in.'' Hermione called, as Harry heard two sets of foot steps start to make they're way into his bedroom, and from the sound of it, one set was definitely not Ron's, unless Ron had taken to wearing high heels.

"Wait Hermione!" Harry called out, but it was too late, he didn't even have time to cover himself with blankets before Hermione and Ginny came bursting into his room, Hermione beaming, clutching a piece of parchment. He looked again, positive that his eyes were deceiving him. Ginny. It couldn't be, not here, not in his room. But it was, and she seemed to be blushing a deep shade of red. Probably because she just walked in and caught you sprawled out on the bed in your boxers you prat, Harry thought to himself, as he hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans. "Thanks for knocking Hermione.'' Harry said grumpily as he fastened the button on his jeans. He looked over at Ginny and smiled apologetically, she looked as beautiful as ever, her cheeks still flushed red and her hair slightly tousled.

"I'm sorry Harry I couldn't wait I just had to tell you. I got the job.'' Hermione said, watching as Harry grinned and then rushed forward to hug her, congratulating her. Ginny looked on as the two friends embraced, she looked Harry up and down, he looked gorgeous, even with tired eyes and messier than normal hair. She wanted him to hold her like that, wanted to feel his bare muscular chest pressed up against her.

"Isn't it amazing.'' Hermione said once Harry had pulled away from her. I can't believe it.'' She enthused still beaming.

"Congratulations Herm, you deserve that job more than anyone I know.'' Harry said, his voice soft and his eyes warm. Ginny's heart melted right there when she watched as Harry pulled Hermione in for another hug and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you.'' He whispered hoarsely, squeezing her tightly. He looked over at Ginny as if he had suddenly become aware that she was still there. "Isn't it great Gin?''

"Yeah it's amazing." Ginny said, wishing she could have thought of something more interesting to say, and cursing herself for wanting him so badly. She must've been looking at his chest because Harry suddenly blushed deeply and rushed to put on a t-shirt. "Sorry about this." Harry said to Ginny shyly. "I wasn't expecting company.'' He said shooting Hermione a look.

"Its all right.'' Ginny said, having trouble getting her voice to work properly.

"Harry, will you come with us to tell Ron, he doesn't know yet?'' Hermione asked, she had been watching Harry's and Ginny's exchange and even though she was ecstatic that they were speaking she desperately needed to tell Ron, she felt as though she would burst if she didn't tell him soon.

"Sure, where is he? Training?'' Harry asked, glad for something to distract him from Ginny for a second, she was mesmerising.

"Yeah, are you both ready to apparate?'' Hermione asked, watching as both her friends nodded their assent. "Great, well then lets go.''

"Weasley!" A loud and burly voice shouted up into the air, magnified, echoing through the empty stands. "Visitors.'' The security guard quietened his voice and walked of the pitch, back to guard the gates to stop any fans getting into the Cannons home ground.

Ron flew downwards sharply and touched down on the ground, stumbling slightly the team Captain shooting his a curious look, Ron never had visitors, come to think of it, no one ever had any visitors, he didn't even know if they were allowed to have visitors. I wonder who the hell it is? He thought to himself as he jogged off the pitch to the front entrance, abandoning his broom on the ground. He was taken aback when he saw Hermione, Harry and Ginny standing there waiting for him. Hermione looked a though she were going to explode.

"What are you lot doing here?" Ron asked, looking at Harry and Ginny briefly, his eyes drifting over to Hermione who couldn't stand still with excitement.

"I got it Ron.'' Hermione said happily.

"Really!" Ron asked his attention focused completely on her, knowing exactly what she was talking about without even having to ask.

"Yeah, I've got the letter right here. I just can't believe it.'' Hermione gushed as Ron picked her up off the floor and swung her around, kissing her hard all the while.

"You wouldn't believe how many times she's said 'I can't believe it.' today." Ginny said to Harry, trying to break the awkward silence that had enveloped them both.

"How many times?'' Harry asked, smiling at Ginny, tiredness forgotten.

"About a million.'' Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"**I can't believe it.''** Harry said shocked. "A million times." The laughter in his voice was contagious and soon both he and Ginny were in hysterics.

"What are you two laughing about?'' Ron asked, smiling at his sister knowingly. Ginny just rolled her eyes at him. He had put Hermione down now but he still had one arm wrapped around her, Hermione was positively beaming.

"We just **can't believe it** that's all.'' Harry said seriously, sending Ginny into another fit of hysterics. He caught her eyes and for a moment it felt as though nothing had changed it all. He felt as though he had been hearing her laughing for years, seeing her smile, looking into her eyes. They held their gaze for what felt like an eternity, before Ginny looked away, suddenly aware that they were both being watched closely by both Ron and Hermione. She blushed crimson, and was pleased to see that Harry also had a pinkish tinge to his cheeks.

"Well I have to tell my parents now." Hermione said, breaking the silence abruptly. "They'll be so proud.''

"And I better get back inside." Ron said quickly, kissing Hermione again, and mouthing well done to her before rushing back inside the pitch. Hermione smiled at them both before apparating off once again.

Harry and Ginny stood together, both of them knowing that they had just been stitched up, the silence around them was deafening. Ginny fidgeted with her hands awkwardly, unable to think of a thing to say.

"You know what we should do now.'' Harry said as though he had struck gold. His eyes bright and playful grin plastered across his face.

"What?'' Ginny asked uneasily, she hadn't spoken to him properly for years but she still recognised that look, and the crazy ideas that came with it.

"Throw Hermione a surprise congratulations party, it'll be great she won't be able to believe it." Ginny laughed in spite of herself, she wasn't sure about it. It was a good idea, but it would mean spending a lot of time around Harry, and it felt awkward not knowing whether he felt about her what she felt for him. She looked up at him, and saw his bright green eyes shining with excitement and she couldn't say no to him.

"That sounds like a plan.'' Ginny said grinning, Harry smiled back and for a moment she forgot everything that had happened between them. "Well I can't really do anything tonight, I'm working.''

"Same here.'' Harry said, glancing down at his watch, which told him that he only had another two hours free before he'd have to go back to headquarters, luckily tonight wasn't going to be another all night job. He was dead on his feet, but as soon as he had seen Ginny all tiredness had been forgotten. "How about tomorrow evening?'' Harry said casually, hoping that he wasn't blushing, he hadn't planned any of this. How was he going to handle being in the same room as her and not being able to hold her?

"Sounds good to me, I should be getting off early tomorrow anyway.'' Ginny said unsurely, she definitely didn't think that this was going to be a good idea. He still hadn't mentioned anything about the party about Hogwarts. "I love it at St Mungo's but it's so tiring." Ginny said, hoping that her inhibitions about the next night weren't showing.

"I bet you love it there.'' Harry said trying to keep his voice light-hearted, and succeeding.

"What do you mean?'' Ginny asked confused.

"Oh, I've heard about your secret admirer.'' Harry said, hoping that he sounded casual. "Some guy from work eh?''

"Uh I think so.'' Ginny said what was he doing? Wasn't he even a little upset? He didn't sound upset, or jealous. Maybe he really had gotten over her, it had been long enough. But then why couldn't she get him out of her head. "I'm not sure, he's the only one it really could be.''

"I'm sure you've got men fighting for your attention Gin, it could be anyone, you're a beautiful woman." Harry said without a trace of a blush.

"Uh thanks.'' Ginny said awkwardly, what was with men and mixed signals, one minute Harry was joking around like nothing had ever happened between them and the next he was calling her beautiful?

"Well I'd better be off now anyway.'' Harry said, sensing that Ginny was feeling uncomfortable with him. "Sirius will go mental if I'm late tonight. So I'll come by yours tomorrow at seven is that ok?''

"That's fine.'' Ginny said. "See you then." She stood awkwardly for a moment before Harry apparated unsure whether to hug him, or just wave. She wanted to hug him but it wouldn't feel right. Harry made her mind up for her, giving her a quick smile and a wink and apparating quickly off.

Ginny stood shell-shocked. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Harry was coming over hers tomorrow night, they were going to plan a party together, and she was going to have to talk to him normally, when she could barely form a sentence around him. She turned into a shy school girl whenever Harry was involved, no matter how much she fought it, Harry had captured her heart in Hogwarts and it would be his forever.

"_You look into my eyes I go out of my mind, _

_I can't see anything coz this loves got me blind,_

_I can't help myself,_

_I can't break this spell, _

_I can't even try._

_I'm in over my head,_

_You got under my skin,_

_I've got no strength at all in the state that I'm in,_

_And my knees are weak and my mouth can't speak,_

_Fell too far this time_

_Angel I'm too lost in you,_

_Caught in you,_

_Lost in everything about you,_

_So deep I cant speak, _

_I can't think,_

_I just think about the things that you do,_

_I'm too lost in you._

_When you whisper at me,_

_I shiver inside,_

_You undo me and move me in ways undefined._

_You're all I see and you're all I need,_

_I'm going crazy with love for you angel,_

_I can't eat and I can't sleep,_

_I'm going down like a stone in the sea,_

_No one can rescue me._

_I'm too lost in you."_

Ginny read the poem over and over again, it was beautiful, just like the last one, but still with no name. It had the same handwriting and everything but who was it from, it had to be Andrew, who else could it be, no one else had been actively showing her any interest for ages.

She scanned through it one more time, whoever had written it had called her angel; Harry had been the only person to call her angel. She looked down at the poem in her hands written on a pink piece of parchment, Harry wouldn't write something like this, would he? It must just be a coincidence, her hopeful mind jumping to conclusions.

She folded up the poem quickly and placed it into her handbag, this would call for a quick visit to Colin. She still hadn't told him that she had spoken with Harry, or that he would be coming over that very night. She had gotten home from work the previous night and found that the poem had been posted through her letterbox. She had been so wrapped up in it she had forgotten to tell Colin and now even still after a full days work she couldn't get it off her mind. Harry would be arriving in a few hours but she had to see Colin first.

A few seconds later Ginny apparated straight into Colin's front room, to find him and Dan sitting in front of the TV watching what had to be a Muggle film. "Hiya guys.'' Ginny said breathlessly I'm so sorry to barge in on you, but this is urgent.''

"What's the problem Gin?'' Dan asked switching the TV off immediately. "Is something wrong?''

"No, well yes, here look at this.'' Ginny said thrusting the parchment into Dan's hands and waiting nervously as they both read through it. "Well what do you think?''

"Its beautiful." Dan said. "Whoever writes these must be crazy about you Ginny.''

"Didn't Harry used to call you his angel?'' Colin asked his eyes still fixed on the parchment.

"That's what I first thought, but it can't be him.'' Ginny said, hoping that Colin would contradict her and tell her that there was a chance that it could be.

"Why can't it be?'' Dan asked imploringly, "We saw the way he was with you at the party Gin, he couldn't take his eyes off you.''

"Well he's obviously gotten over me then.'' Ginny said sadly.

"What do you mean?'' Colin asked curiously.

"I saw him yesterday, Hermione got the job in the Department of mysteries, so we went to tell Harry and Ron, and then Hermione and Ron buggered off leaving me with Harry.''

"That's great news for Hermione.'' Dan said happily.

"So what happened with you and Harry then?" Colin asked, literally on the edge of his seat. "Did he say anything to you?''

"Not really, I mean we had a laugh and for a while it felt as though nothing had ever changed between us, then it got awkward. That's when Ron and Hermione left. We were just standing there in silence. " Ginny said thinking back to the previous day. "Then Harry broke the silence..."

"An obvious sign that he like you.''

"No an obvious sign that he felt uncomfortable, I just froze I couldn't think of a thing to say to him, not a single thing."

"Why are you so convinced that he doesn't still have feelings for you?" Colin asked.

"I don't know, he just keeps blowing hot and cold, one minute he's all over me, then we don't speak for over a month, then he acts like we never had an argument, like he never hurt me, then he tells me I'm beautiful." Ginny said, holding her head in her hands, why does he have to be so... so...Harryish."

"Is that even a real word?''

"It is now.'' Ginny said miserably, and now he's coming over and I don't know what we're going to talk about..."

"He's coming over? Why?'' Colin demanded "How could you leave that part out of the story?''

"Well I was going to tell you both, before I was rudely interrupted.'' "She said looking at Colin smiling. "Anyway he suggested that we plan a surprise party for Hermione, so he's coming around tonight to arrange some things.'' Ginny said.

"Well he's going to have his chance tonight isn't he?'' Dan said slowly. "And if he doesn't take it then he's a fool Gin. Your beautiful, you could get anyone you want.''

"I want him.'' Ginny said quietly.

"You'll get him, I'm sure of it.'' Colin said comfortingly. "Now what time did you say he was arriving?"

"Seven-ish.'' Ginny said, looking at the watch on her wrist. "Bugger, he'll be here soon, I have to go an change. I'll speak to you both tomorrow.'' Ginny said pulling her wand without another word and apparating quickly.

Dan looked over to Colin who was sitting, still staring at the spot where Ginny had just been sitting. "Nothings ever easy for her is it?'' He said shaking his head.

"Nothing's ever been easy with Ginny.'' Colin said fondly, he cared deeply for her.

"If you ask me Harry doesn't deserve her, she's a great girl, she doesn't deserve to get messed around."

"Nothing's ever been easy for those two either.'' Colin said slowly. "You didn't see them together Dan, you didn't see how happy he made her, how much he worshipped her. He only broke up with her because he thought it would save her, but he was wrong, he destroyed her. He knows what he's done."

"Then why doesn't he try to make it right. Why's he putting her through this?''

"I don't know, maybe he thinks she's given up on him, maybe he's given up on her. If you ask me the both of them need their heads banging together. I love Ginny, she's always been there for me, but she isn't half stubborn. If they'd both just talk I'm sure they'd be back together in a shot."

"Why can't anything just be straight forward?''

"I saw them in school they were in love, something like that never goes away, and no matter if they try and fight it, I know they'll be together someday.'' Colin sighed. Why couldn't they see it like that though?

(A.N Hey guys hope you like the longer chapter, I know I've left a sort of cliffy again and I'm sorry, but I wanted the next chapter to start at Ginny's house. So you'll have to wait and see what happens. Please leave a review Thanks xxxxx by the way, the next chapter is already half written so it won't be long now I promise.)


	13. That Wine

CHAPTER 13

THAT WINE

Harry stood outside the front door of Ginny's home, it was exactly seven o'clock, and he had been ready since six. He looked down at himself; his jeans hung loosely around his hips, held up by a black leather belt and his t-shirt fit perfectly, he fumbled with the bottle of wine that he held in his hands, he wasn't sure what he should bring. Was this a sort of date? He didn't know. He tried in vain to smooth his hair down and in the end gave up. He adjusted his glasses and reached up to knock on the door, praying that he didn't look stupid.

Ginny smoothed her hair down into place she had magically washed and dried it and had just cast a straightening charm on it so it hung loosely around her face. Her flared jeans swished around her ankles as she walked over to her wardrobe and put on a pale green t-shirt. She swiped on a little make-up and applied a slick of mascara. Looking at herself the mirror, she felt butterflies that she hadn't felt for a long time, she had tidied the whole of the downstairs quickly only half an hour ago, somehow she felt as though everything had to be perfect, even though it was only Harry, but Ginny knew it wasn't only Harry. It was Harry. The man she had dreamt of since she was little, the man that she had gladly given her heart to. The man who was knocking on the door at that very moment. Her heart leapt into her throat he was here. He was here at her house knocking on her door. Her heart was racing. She dumbly made her way down the stairs cursing herself for getting into this situation. She opened the door with a smile and her heart melted, he looked so cute standing awkwardly in her doorstep, not knowing what to do or say, he looked like a little boy. Suddenly her confidence came back to her.

"Hiya Harry.'' She said cheerfully, perhaps a little too cheerfully.

"Hey Gin, I brought this with me.'' He said holding out the bottle of wine in his hand.

"Thank you, I'll pour us a glass each now." Ginny said taking the bottle from him, walking into the house. "Come in, make yourself at home.'' She said as she walked out into the kitchen, leaving Harry come in and sit down on the sofa. She stepped out into the kitchen and gripped the counter; she was doing all right so far, now if she could keep it up all night she'd be fine.

Harry sat down on the small sofa and looked around, he'd never seen Ginny's house before but it seemed so familiar to him, the pictures of her family all around the room, the paintings on the walls, he felt as though he'd seen them before. He felt as though he had been here before, it was a strange feeling but one he liked.

"There you go.'' Ginny said walking back into the room, handing Harry a glass full of white wine.

"Thanks.'' Harry said taking the glass. "You have a really nice place here."

"Thanks.'' Ginny said sitting down at the opposite end of the sofa. "To be honest it wasn't this tidy half an hour ago, it was a bit of a rush job.'' Ginny said laughing uncomfortably, why did she just say that? She couldn't control what was coming out of her mouth.

"I bet it was no where near as bad as my place. I say my place as Ron has practically moved out now anyway. He's never home.'' Harry said with a small smile.

"Lucky you, I've lived with him, it's not nice.'' Ginny said laughing feeling more relaxed with him, or maybe it was just the wine going to her head, she had never been able to handle wine.

"True, oh well I can't complain, it's quite nice living alone.'' Harry said.

"Yeah it's great to just come home and have no one tell you that your place is a mess.''

"I still get that. Hermione feels like its her duty to come and lecture me at least twice a week.''

"I can imagine. _'I can't believe how messy this place is Harry_.'" Ginny said mimicking Hermione. "She's only doing it because she cares though.'' Ginny said seriously.

"I know and I wouldn't be without her. She's great.''

"So have you thought of any ideas for the party?" Ginny said, topping Harry's glass up he seemed to have demolished his pretty quickly, she looked at her own glass and saw that it was empty, it must've been nerves.

"Um I don't know, I'm not really much good at this stuff, what about fancy dress?'' Harry said taking another large drop of wine, it seemed to be going to his head too, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked a bit unfocused.

"I thought you didn't like fancy dress.'' Ginny said, wishing almost immediately that she hadn't, this was going to bring up Hogwarts and she didn't want Harry to get all uncomfortable and to close up.

"Who said I didn't?''

"Oh come on remember the fuss you and Ron made about going to the masquerade at school." Ginny said her eyes bright; this was definitely some very strong wine, she felt her head sway a little.

"Well maybe I had such a good time that I was converted.'' Harry said leaning slightly closer.

"Oh really?''

"Yeah, that was a great night. You looked amazing." Harry said, his blush deepening.

"Remember Dean and Seamus.'' Ginny said laughing. "I can't believe they went as women, that was hilarious."

"Yeah that was a very good night.'' Harry said smiling. "We had some good times in school, despite everything.

"I know, we did didn't we, it wasn't all bad. Remember when we started the DA?''

"That was good.'' Harry said, finishing his second glass of wine, he was definitely getting tipsy now; he almost tipped the glass when he poured both himself and Ginny a third glass. Ginny looked at the wine bottle expecting it to be almost empty and was surprised to see it was full again. "It's refillable.'' Harry said, noticing the confused look on her face. "You look nice tonight.'' Harry said, staring at Ginny.

"As apposed to when?'' Ginny said pretending to be angry, it was amazing what a bottle of wine could do to your confidence.

"All the other times I've seen you when you look amazing.'' Harry said, embarrassment forgotten, he was openly flirting with her, and she liked it. It felt so right with Harry, not at all uncomfortable like when Andrew flirted with her. It felt natural.

"Yeah, why don't I look amazing tonight then?''

"Because you're sitting all the way over there I can't see you properly."

"What if I came closer?'' Ginny said smiling, her heart was beating faster every second.

"That would be nice.'' Harry said, his breathing getting heavier, was this really happening. Ginny moved up closer to him, their bodies' only inches away from each other.

"Now I see that you look fabulous.'' Harry said ruggedly, his head tilted towards hers. "You've always been gorgeous to me Gin.''

"Really?'' Ginny asked, she could almost feel his breath on her lips and it scared her, what would happen? She couldn't let anything happen now, not when nothing had been said. Nothing at all about what had happened at school. She moved her head back from his, increasing the distance between them.

"Really.'' Harry said, slightly put out that she'd pulled away when he was aching for her.

"Remember the summer we spent at Hermione's house?'' Ginny said fondly, it had been a great summer, the summer that she had finally decided that Harry would be hers.

"That was amazing." Harry said thinking back. "She transformed the whole house. Remember the party we had in her room?''

"Yeah. Ron was such an idiot then, that was the first time he had openly admitted to liking Hermione then the next day he forgot." Ginny said laughing.

"He didn't forget.'' Harry said, not caring that they swore never to tell Hermione or Ginny. "He just thought that Hermione would hate him for it so he pretended it never happened.''

"What a fool, it was obvious to everyone that she adored him.''

"Well what can I say we were young and naïve.'' Harry said with a grin.

"And what are you now, dashing young studs.'' Ginny said laughing.

"Are you saying that I'm not dashing?'' Harry questioned indignantly.

"You are very dashing Mr Potter.'' Ginny said, her head was swaying but it felt nice.

"Why thank you Miss Weasley.'' Harry said grinning. "You're all right.'' Ginny swung a cushion at him laughing.

"I was beautiful a minute ago. What changed?''

"Well that wasn't in comparison to me. No one can compete with my rugged charms.''

"You wish Potter.'' Ginny said laughing; the pillow she had swung at Harry had knocked his hair down into his eyes. She reached up before she could think what she was doing and pushed it out of his eyes. "You know you have the most amazing eyes.''

"Thank you.'' Harry said heavily. The touch of her hand against his skin had been electrifying, a sensation he hadn't experienced in over four years. He longed for her touch. He needed her close to him, yet here she was sitting only inches away from him and he couldn't bring himself to talk about what he had done, it would ruin the mood. He knew that was why she was holding back, unless it was because she didn't want him, but she was giving off signs that she did, but that could just be the drink. Thoughts buzzed around Harry's brain like a million tiny golden snitches.

Ginny pulled her hand away from Harry's hair quickly, she had forgotten how it felt to run her fingers through his hair, forgotten how it felt to be that close to him. "Harry...'' she started. She didn't know what she wanted to say, she just wanted to hear his name roll of her tongue.

"What?'' He whispered back softly, he had reached his hand up and had started stroking her hair away from her face. It felt like silk to his touch.

"I don't know.'' Ginny said honestly. She didn't know what to do. On one hand here he was, looking deep into her eyes, sitting inches away from her, his messy dark hair in his eyes, his warm skin so close, his piercing deep green eyes, his soft lips his hot breath. But she couldn't stop thinking about all the things he had said at Hogwarts, all the horrible things that had fallen from his gorgeous lips. She could hear them all now. She pulled away from his touch.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She didn't know whether he was sorry for hurting her or sorry for getting too close. He was so hard to read.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked cautiously, she didn't want him to close up to her, but on the other hand she wanted to know.

"I'm thinking how much I really want to kiss your soft lips right now.'' Harry replied, his voice hoarse in his throat.

"And why would you want to do something like that.'' Ginny asked still keeping her distance, knowing that she couldn't trust herself not to do anything, knowing that if she kissed him now she'd regret it. She needed to know why he hadn't spoken to her, why he hadn't tried to explain first. She couldn't just carry on without knowing.

"I want to kiss you because you're amazing. You're gorgeous, kind, funny, and you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, with the prettiest eyes and the softest skin. You're amazing Ginny.''

"I don't think this is such a good idea Harry.'' Ginny said, he was looking at her in a way that made her hot and cold all over, but she wouldn't give in. All he had to do was say sorry and explain to her why he'd ignored her for a month. It wasn't hard why couldn't he just say it so she could kiss him, like she desperately wanted to.

"Whatever you say Ginny.'' Harry said backing away, disappointment etched all over his face, he knew what he had to say to her, he just couldn't bring himself to say it, not now, not when he was tipsy, he wanted to tell her and have her know that he really meant it and that he regretted it everyday. She needed to know how much he meant it, if he told her now she'd think he was only saying it to get her to kiss him.

The look on his face was perfectly clear in the darkening room, Ginny flicked her wand and several candles lit, and a fire roared to life in the fireplace, casting flickering shadows across his face.

"It reminds me of the Gryffindor common room, sitting here with you, in front of the fireplace." Harry said, staring wistfully into the fireplace, watching the dancing flames. The firelight enhancing the red of Ginny's hair as it fell into her eyes, she reached up and pushed it back.

"Do you ever miss Hogwarts?'' Ginny asked quietly, she too staring into the flames.

"I miss something's about Hogwarts. I miss it a lot. I miss going to see Hagrid, playing in Quidditch matches, and the feasts. I miss the late nights with the boys in our dorm. I miss all the crazy adventures we had with Ron and Hermione.'' Harry said, thinking back with a small smile on his face, not once averting his gaze from the fireplace. "You know its strange, I even miss potions lessons and Snape." Harry said laughing.

"That is strange." Ginny said smiling; she looked over and saw the profile of his face, his dark eyes, his pale skin, and his soft lips. He was gorgeous and yet he didn't know it, that's what made him more gorgeous in her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Harry said, finally looking away from the fireplace and into her eyes. "What do you miss the most?''

"Being able to be with you, Ron and Hermione everyday. I miss what we all had.''

"So do I. We had a great friendship. We still do, it'd just be nice if we could see each other more often." Harry said sadly, Ginny could tell that it bothered him that he didn't have Ron around as much as he used to; she made a mental note to tell Ron. "We should arrange a day out, just the four of us.'' Harry said suddenly.

"We're meant to be arranging a party and look how far we've got.'' Ginny said laughing.

"Oh yeah.'' Harry said as though he had forgotten. "Hermione's the best for arranging things.''

"We can't exactly ask her to arrange her own surprise party though can we.'' Ginny said laughing.

"True.'' Harry said looking down at his watch in surprise. "Shit is that the time! I totally lost track, I've got an early shift tomorrow, I'd better be going Gin.'' Harry said apologetically.

"You'd better had.'' Ginny said sadly, she didn't want him to leave; it was nice to finally be with him again.

"I suppose so.'' Harry said sadly, leaving was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What shall we do about the party then?'' Ginny asked.

"How about you come over mine tomorrow evening, I'll cook us some food and we'll definitely plan something this time.'' Harry said with a smile.

"You cook?'' Ginny said sounding surprised.

"I happen to be a very good cook.'' Harry said indignantly.

"I'll be the judge of that tomorrow.''

"So that's a yes then?''

"Yes.'' Ginny said smiling happily.

"Great I'll see you at seven?''

"You shall.'' Ginny said smiling as Harry pulled his wand to apparate, brightened by the fact that she would be seeing him again tomorrow.

"Are you all right to apparate?'' Ginny asked concernedly.

"Yeah I only had a few, I'll be all right.'' Harry said.

"Ok then if you're sure. I'll see you tomorrow then.''

"I'll look forward to it.'' Harry said before he apparated out.

"So will I Harry.'' Ginny said quietly, she reached her hand up to her neck and clasped the small golden locket. "So will I.''

Hermione had spent the whole day preparing for her interview, which wasn't until the next day, the head of the department of mysteries would interview her, and then have a tour of the entire department and an explanation of everything that they were working to achieve. The only drawback to working there was that she wouldn't be able to tell Ron anything that she had done during the day, anything she was working on, or any theories that she had come up with.

She looked around her modest home for something to occupy herself she was so restless. It was immaculate, nothing needed tidying, she had done all that the day before, Ron was at Quidditch practice, his team had a huge match that weekend, one that would decide whether they got through to the finals or not. Ginny was out with Colin, she had said something about needing a special dress for something that was about to happen that night. She thought to herself for a minute, Harry wasn't working at the moment, she pulled her wand from her pocket and apparated over to Harry's apartment, she had to do something she was climbing the walls, looking for something to do.

"Harry what are you doing?'' Hermione asked in shock as she popped into Harry's kitchen, to find him standing over the sink washing dishes.

"Just thought I'd tidy up a bit.'' Harry shrugged.

Hermione looked around the whole apartment it was tidier than hers. Harry had done more that 'tidy up a bit.' "Why, you don't usually bother.''

"I just felt like that's all.'' Harry said blushing.

"I think you're lying to me Harry.'' Hermione said with a mischievous grin. "Have you got a date or something, are you trying to impress someone?''

"Maybe.'' Harry said his blush deepening.

"Oh who is she Harry? I can't believe it.''

"You don't know her.'' Harry said quietly, he couldn't exactly tell her Ginny was coming over, she'd ask questions, and they couldn't let her find out about the party, it'd be better off if she didn't know anything.

"Oh. What about Ginny?''

"Well that's not going to happen, I may as well move on.'' Harry lied.

"Oh right.'' Hermione said sounding confused; Harry had always sworn that he would do anything to get her back one-day. He was lying. She knew not to press him on the matter though by the tone of his voice. "Do you need a hand with anything?'' Hermione said, looking around and seeing that in fact there was nothing left to be done.

"No thanks I'm almost done. Do you want a cup of tea?'' Harry asked smiling. Hermione brightened at this and set about making them both a large cup of tea, and conjuring a plate of biscuits.

They both sat down on the sofa and took a small sip of their steaming hot tea. "So what did you get up to last night?'' Hermione asked, looking over at Harry.

"Oh nothing much, the usual you know.'' Harry said, trying to sound normal, in truth he'd had the best night that he had had in a long time. Spending so much time with Ginny had been amazing; being able to see her, talk to her, laugh with her, touch her.

"I spent ages, going over any possible questions they could ask in the interview and coming up with answers." Hermione said, not realising that Harry was smiling. "What?'' She said when she looked and saw him grinning at her.

"You haven't changed a bit.''

"Is that a bad thing?'' Hermione challenged.

"Of course not, I loved you then and I love you more now.'' Harry said fondly. "You know you've done so well, I am so proud of you.''

"Really?''

"Yeah, all you need to do now is liberate the house elves.'' Harry said jokingly.

"Well since you mentioned it, I have been thinking about starting S.P.E.W back up again.'' Hermione said seriously. "Perhaps I'll wait until I start at the Ministry then I'll be able to get a lot more support than I did at school.'' Hermione said looking pointedly at Harry.

"You're not serious are you?''

"Of course I am.'' Hermione said and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was.

"Oh great Ron's going to kill me for this.'' Harry moaned.

(A.n thanks for your great reviews for the last chapter, hopefully you liked this one a lot too. Hope so anyway. Please leave a review and let me know. For all you R/Hr fans, there'll be a lot more in the next chappie, and as for all you H/G fans, more of the same lol.)


	14. Come What May

CHAPTER 14

COME WHAT MAY  
  
His dark hair hung into his eyes as he stared down at the small box in his hands, the black lid was open and inside a small delicate ring, the diamond glinted in the light. He had stared at this same ring everyday for over a month and yet he still hadn't given it to her, hadn't given it to the one person who meant most to him. Destiny. It was his destiny to be with her, he was sure of it, he had never doubted it, the question had never sprung into his mind. He shut the lid determinedly, but tonight was different, tonight he was going to do it, he was going to ask her to marry him.  
  
Sirius looked over at the clock on the wall and grinned; he had been waiting for her for what felt like hours, she was upstairs that very moment getting ready. He was going to take her to the most expensive restaurant he could find, then go on a long autumn walk through the small park and everything would be perfect.  
  
He put the ring in his pocket and sat in silence for a few moments contemplating what he was about to do. He heard a noise at the top of the stairs and looked up, it was her. She was standing there, magnificent in a long, claret dress. Golden earrings hung from her ears and a matching necklace fell prettily around her neck. Her raven locks were curled, and tumbled around her face. Sirius stood as she started to descend the stairs she was gorgeous.  
  
"You look amazing.'' Sirius said ruggedly as she approached him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He helped her slip her cloak around her shoulders, it was laced with a fine golden thread that made it shimmer even in the dim light of their front room.  
  
"So do you.'' She replied smiling warmly at him, looking appreciatively at his best suit, he swung his thick black cloak around his shoulders and offered her his arm; she took it happily, before they left for the restaurant.  
  
Ginny rung the doorbell of Harry's apartment and waited nervously, she waited a while before ringing again, there was still no answer. She rung the bell for a third time, thinking it odd that Harry wouldn't answer she leant up against the door to try and hear what was going on inside.  
  
"Oh shit!" A voice said on the other side, as something crashed to the floor. "Bugger in hell." The voice shouted again, she heard a large variety of curse words and crashes before she rung the doorbell again, this time loudly and more clearly. She smiled despite herself, it seemed as though Harry wasn't exactly the master chef he had made himself out to be. She listened and the noise had stopped, he had obviously heard it this time. "Be right there.'' He called from inside.  
  
Ginny waited patiently and a few seconds later Harry answered the door looking very flustered but still extremely handsome. He grinned sheepishly at her and held out a dish of something that looked very black and very hard. "Um I guess I miscalculated the cooking times for these.'' He said grinning.  
  
Ginny couldn't help herself she just started laughing, he stood out of the way and allowed her in, the both of them laughing still, he walked through to the kitchen and dumped the dish into the sink before coming back to her and helping her take her jacket off, taking the bottle of wine that she had brought with her away from her so she could take her jacket off properly. "Thanks.'' Ginny said her cheeks flushed from laughing. "She looked around at the apartment, and noticed that it was spotless, from what she had heard from Hermione it was very rarely spotless, he must've made an effort for her. She smiled inwardly.  
  
"Well we have something to drink at least." Harry said, pouring them both a glass of wine each.  
  
"That was meant to be to have with our dinner.'' Ginny said, accepting the glass form Harry and delicately taking a sip.  
  
"Well we haven't got any now.'' Harry said shrugging. "I'll order food in. Pizza?''  
  
"Sure why not.'' Ginny said nonchalantly.  
  
"Sorry about this, it was meant to be perfect.''  
  
"It's fine.'' Ginny said honestly. "I'm not fussy.''  
  
"You can't be.'' Harry said smiling.  
  
"And how did you work that out?'' Ginny asked, amazing how easy it had been for them both to get comfortable around each other again, even with minimal alcohol.  
  
"Well hanging about with riff-raff like me, for a start.'' Harry surveying her through warm eyes.  
  
"I like a bit of rough now and again.'' She replied flirtily, taking a seat on his sofa, pleased when Harry followed suit and sat next to her.''  
  
"Oh really?'' Harry asked, a cheeky grin in place. He looked incredible, Ginny smiled as she looked at him, he was gorgeous, it didn't matter how many times she saw him, he still took her breath away every time.  
  
"Yeah really.''  
  
"Well you know, us aurors are a pretty rough bunch.'' Harry said cheekily.  
  
"Are you really?'' Ginny asked, knowing what Harry was implying.  
  
"Well its been said.''  
  
"I don't believe that for a second.'' Ginny said sarcastically. "So what rough things have you been getting up to lately then?''  
  
"Well all sorts really.'' Harry said struggling to think of the last actual dangerous mission he had been on; everything had been quiet since they had caught Narcissa. Come to think of it too quiet. "It's all classified though, so sorry I can't divulge any of my sordid secrets to you.''  
  
"I don't think I want to know any of your sordid secrets Harry Potter.'' Ginny said laughing, hoping that he was joking, she had never considered the fact that Harry might have actually had other girlfriends.  
  
"Actually I have none, I'm a good boy.'' He said grinning, knowing that if he told her the truth about not having a girlfriend since they spilt up, about not even having a date since then, that she would think he was pathetic.  
  
"Really?'' Ginny said raising her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Really.'' Harry insisted. "What about you then Miss Weasley, I bet your not quite the angel you seem to be.'' Harry said, his eyes widening in horror when he'd realised what he'd said to her. Why did he have to say angel that just brought up everything form Hogwarts, he could've said anything, princess, flower, cherub, but no he had to say that.  
  
Ginny froze, he had just said that, perhaps not intentionally but he had said it, the person who had written her the poem had also said it. She shook her head; she must've just been reading too much into things. It was a coincidence and nothing more. She brushed passed it confidently sensing Harry's unease. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll have to work that out for yourself.'' She said flashing him a wicked smile.  
  
He grinned back thankful that she hadn't realised his slip up, or that even if she had, she had the grace to let it pass. "Maybe I will.'' He replied.  
  
Ginny smiled back at him, she hoped that he would. "So shall we actually get something sorted for Hermione, at the rate we're going everyone will have forgotten why she's having a party in the first place." Ginny said.  
  
Harry took a large sip of his wine, it wasn't half as strong as the one they had drunk the previous night, and perhaps she had planned that on purpose. "Or we could forget the party and flirt outrageously all night long again.'' Harry thought, wishing he could say it to her face, instead he said. "Sure lets get on with it.''  
  
"Right then, what did we come up with last night?''  
  
"Um I think there was just the fancy dress idea.'' Harry said, thinking back.  
  
"Ok then, any other ideas?'' Ginny asked, casting her mind for any possible ideas.  
  
"Not really.'' Harry said. "To tell you the truth I've never really been to that many parties, so I haven't got a clue.''  
  
"I've been to quite a few parties but I can't think of anything. The fancy dress idea is looking good. Shall we have a theme to it?''  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea. But what theme?'' Harry asked.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny exclaimed after a few seconds pause. "I've just had the most amazing idea.''  
  
"What?'' Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"House elves.''  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Come on Harry its for Hermione.'' Ginny pleaded.  
  
"No.''  
  
"Please.'' She said sadly, smiling persuasively at him, he looked at her and she looked so sweet it was hard to resist her.  
  
"Oh all right.'' Harry said resignedly, "But you can't do that to me again for a long time.''  
  
"Do what?'' Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"The big puppy dog eyes, the sad smile." Harry said smiling, he didn't mind at all really. "It won't work again.'' He said knowing that it would, and that he wished that he'd be around her long enough for her to do it again.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Harry. Honestly I think you're imagining things. Now lets sort out a time, date, venue, invitations and everything else.''  
  
"Right then, we'll actually get it sorted this time.''  
  
"Yeah and the sooner we do this the sooner we can get that pizza in.'' Ginny said smiling. Harry moved closer to her on the sofa in order to pour over the large notebook she had just summoned to write all the details in. That also had the added advantage of their knees brushing together more times than were necessary. Ginny looked up at him and was pleased to note that a pink tinge had appeared on his cheeks. He was so cute. She smiled to herself before absorbing herself in the party once again.  
  
"That was the nicest meal I've had in a long time.'' Destiny said smiling as she stepped out of the Restaurant, Sirius's arm linked with hers. "Thank you very much.''  
  
"Thank you.'' Sirius replied, steering them towards the park. "For an amazing evening.''  
  
"Your welcome.'' Destiny said leaning over and kissing his cheek lightly. He smiled. "Where are we going?'' Destiny asked, noticing that they weren't going the right way to be heading back.  
  
"A walk in the park?''  
  
"Sounds good to me.'' Destiny said, snuggling closer to him, against the cool wind.  
  
They walked through the park quietly, content in each other's company. Sirius kept a firm hold on her all the way around the park, as though he was afraid someone would snatch her away from him.  
They walked on, the comfortable silence; penetrated only by the sound of the autumn leaves crunching underfoot. Destiny snuggled into Sirius' collar. "This is nice.'' She whispered softly, her breath hot against his neck.  
  
"I know.'' Sirius said, slowing down his pace and eventually stopping and turning to face her s they both stop on a small bridge running over a slowly trickling stream, the first of the stars reflected in its glassy surface.  
  
"What's the matter?'' Destiny said, her gloved hands cupping his face gently.  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Something that I've wanted to ask you for a long time.'' Sirius began, his voice sounding hoarse in his ears. Destiny's heart skipped a beat, surely he wasn't going to… no he couldn't possibly. "I remember the first day I ever saw you Destiny, it was breath taking. I knew even then that there was something about you. Something that set you apart from all the other girl's, something that made you different. That was before I'd even spoken to you Dest. I remember our first date, our first kiss, and the first time we made love. Everything Destiny. Without you I wouldn't have been able to survive Azkaban, you kept me sane Dest, the thought of returning to you one day, seeing your face, hearing your voice, feeling your skin against mine. I never want us to be apart again." Sirius stopped and cupped her face in his hands. He looked deep into her purple eyes. "I love you Destiny.''  
  
"I love you too.'' She said, her voice catching in her throat.  
  
"Marry me?'' He whispered roughly, his gaze never leaving her eyes. He had never felt more strongly about anything in his life, nothing had ever felt this right, this natural to him.  
  
"I will.'' Destiny whispered back, tears spilling freely from her eyes. "I will.'' She said happily, laughing as Sirius swept her up in his arms and kissed her fiercely.  
  
"So what shall we do tonight then?'' Hermione said to Ron as they both lay on the sofa flicking through the different channels on the television.  
  
"I don't know.'' Ron answered back, as he tickled the soles of her felt that rested on his lap; he was content just lying together.  
  
"Do you want to go out?''  
  
"Not really.''  
  
"Do you want to watch a film?''  
  
"It's up to you.'' Ron answered back.  
  
"Ok then, well we'll have a quiet night in reading up on the rights of house elves and other magical creatures.'' Hermione said smugly.  
  
"No, not that.''  
  
"But Ron dear, I thought you said it was up to me.'' Hermione said innocently, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"It is up to you, it just can't be anything to do with house elves.'' Ron replied.  
  
"Oh I see.'' Hermione said pretending to sulk.  
  
"How about I go to the kitchen and make us both a cup of tea and we have a quiet night in together?'' Ron suggested.  
  
"Ok then sounds nice.'' Hermione said smiling at him happily.  
  
"Do you know you have the most amazing smile?'' Ron asked, once again in awe of the woman he was with.  
  
"No.''  
  
"Well you do, you are the most beautiful woman that I've ever met.'' Ron said, the blushes that used to grace his cheeks as a boy still appeared today. He was adorable.  
  
"Thank you.'' Hermione said smiling, leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. "You're not too bad yourself.''  
  
He leaned in once again and kissed her softly, passionately, his hands snaked up her back and into her hair that hung loosely over her shoulders. She lost herself in his arms; the smell of him overpowered her, strong, masculine, distinctly Ron. She deepened the kiss wanting more and more of him.  
  
"How about we skip the tea and just catch an early night?'' He suggested pulling away from her kiss.  
  
"You just want to get out of making the tea?'' Hermione said laughing, already very flustered by his passionate kiss.  
  
"Maybe I do.'' Ron said winking, getting up from the sofa and pulling her up after him. He pulled her in closely, so that every part of their bodies was touching. He felt her fingertips tracing lines up and down his back and felt the shivers that accompanied them. She leaned up and kissed him delicately on the lips.  
  
"I didn't really fancy a cup of tea anyway.'' She said smiling mischievously, as she led him towards the staircase.  
  
"Ginny do me a favour and run over the Magical Maladies section with this file please, I've tried banishing it there but for some reason its not working." Andrew said as he rushed over to Ginny. "Please I'd do it myself but I'm rushed off my feet.'' His sandy blonde fringe flopped into his eyes; he certainly looked as though he didn't have a minute to spare.  
  
"Sure I'll take it over now, I was on my way there anyway.'' Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Thanks you're an angel.'' Andrew said before rushing off in the other direction. Realisation hit Ginny as Andrew rushed off he had just called her an angel, just like the poem, but then again, Harry had also called her angel. She turned and looked after Andrew and saw that he too had turned to look at her as he rounded the corner, their eyes met and he smiled dashingly at Ginny. She turned away and headed towards the Magical Maladies section, her head whirring.  
  
He was good looking, there was no denying the fact, and Ginny knew of plenty of witches that would give their wand arm to be noticed by him, but even though you couldn't meet a nicer, more friendly person, Ginny felt nothing for him more than friendship. Over the past few weeks the signs had been getting more and more obvious, even some of the other Healers had commented to her about how friendly he was with her. Ginny had always brushed these off by telling them that she was sure that Andrew was like it with everyone and that he was just being friendly to her because she was new. But lately she couldn't even convince herself that it was true.  
  
Maybe they could've worked out. Maybe they could've made a great couple. Ginny was sure that she would get on really well with him, but there wasn't that spark, that chemistry, not like she had with Harry anyway. All Harry had to do was whisper her name and it would send shivers up her spine. After spending so much time with him lately it was getting harder and harder for Ginny to think about anything else, although recently she hadn't seen him that often, all he'd told her was that he had some top-secret auror mission to attend to and that he'd call her when it was over. That was over a week ago now, and she'd heard nothing from him. She found herself getting more and more worried as each day went by. She hoped desperately that he make it to Hermione's surprise party which was going to be happening at the Burrow the following Saturday. Everything was in place, the invites had been sent out, the costumes had all been prepared, and Ginny had even made costumes for Hermione and Ron to change into when they arrived. They had both been told that there was just a family meal at the Burrow to celebrate Hermione's first day at her new job. Ginny and Harry had decided not to let Ron in on the secret he never was any good at lying to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Weasley.'' A croaky old voice brought Ginny out of her reverie.  
  
"Oh Hi Mr Flanagan.'' Ginny said smiling at the old wizard. "Andrew just asked me to pop this over to you, he said it was important.'' Ginny said handing the file over.  
  
"Ah yes thank you Miss Weasley.'' He said taking the file gratefully. "Was there anything else?''  
  
"Yes, Andrew said he tried to send the file over magically but it wouldn't work"  
  
"Oh yes, we just had some mad old witch in here, she's still a bit shell shocked from the war, she was convinced Voldemort was back, set off all sorts of curses, only just got 'em all cleared.'' Mr Flanagan explained.  
  
"Oh right.'' Ginny said, not sure whether to laugh. "Well I'd best be off now anyway, got a patient in the next cubicle that needs her bandages changing before she can leave.'' (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
_" I never knew I could feel like this_

_ Like I've never seen the sky before _

_I want to vanish inside your kiss _

_Everyday I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing _

_Telling me to give you everything _

_Seasons may change _

_Winter to Spring _

_But I love you_

_ Until the end of time  
  
Come what may _

_I will love you until my dying day.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place _

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such as waste _

_It all revolves around you _

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_ I love you until the end of time."_  
  
It had been waiting when Ginny had got in from work that night, just as all the others had been. It was written on a deep pink parchment that had been tied with a pink ribbon. Inside the parchment was a single white rose it looked freshly cut.  
  
Ginny sighed as she read it over again, she wished deeply that she knew who sent it, wished that whoever was writing her these beautiful pieces of poetry would come forward and admit that it was them. She wished that it would be Harry. She hadn't seen or heard form him in over a week, she was ashamed of herself for hoping that, somewhere, wherever he was Harry was writing this for her, that he was still thinking about her, that he did have these feelings for her. She clutched the poem to her chest hoping that one day that she could once again be with him.  
  
(A.N Hey guys I'm sorry this one took so long to get out to you all. I hope that I'll be able to get the next one up a lot quicker. I should be able to anyway, it's going to be at Hermiones party!!! Please review. Thanks.)


	15. I'm Kissing You

CHAPTER 15

I'M KISSING YOU

"Congratulations.'' Remus exclaimed happily as the happy couple stood before him, both wearing exactly the same smiles. Destiny was holding out her hand while Tonks inspected the ring that fit perfectly.

"Wow, this is like real gold." Tonks said with a gasp. "Wow Sirius, you've got style.''

"Shut up you.'' Sirius said, the laughter till in his voice, he'd done nothing but smile since Destiny had agreed to marry him the previous night, it was all he could do to stop himself from kissing her right there and then. He couldn't believe how things had turned around for him over the past few years. He was happier than he'd been for a very long time, he had a beautiful fiancée and nothing was going to stop him marrying her and being even happier.

"Does Harry know?'' Remus said, he was truly happy for his friend, he had known since Hogwarts that Destiny was the only woman that Sirius would end up with, there was no question about it. They had always been very intense about each other, even at school.

"Of course he does, we went to his house first thing this morning.'' Destiny said with a grin, she was just pleased that Harry was happy for them.

"Well not **first** thing.'' Sirius said winking at Remus, who simply rolled his eyes in response.

"What did Harry say about this then?'' Tonks asked as she slipped back next to Remus, she smiled slightly when she felt his grip lightly on her waist.

"He was ecstatic. He really was.'' Sirius said happily. "Of course I'm sure that Ron, Hermione and even Ginny know by now, and I only spoke to him an hour ago.'' Sirius said, he was grinning madly.

"You know something's never change.'' Remus said thoughtfully, looking at the couple before him and thinking how much they looked like their old selves, now more than ever. The young couple that used to meet secretly in the astronomy tower, the couple who dressed up as McGonagall and Dumbledore for the dance, the couple who swore that they'd love each other forever. Remus smiled to himself as he thought how true those words had been.

Sirius and Destiny said their goodbyes, after staying to chat for a while, they had many more people to visit to spread the happy news. Throughout the whole time he was there Remus never once saw the smile leave Sirius's face, not once. He was the happiest Remus had seen him in a long time.

"Looked like he was going to burst.'' Tonks said, snapping Remus out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry what love?''

"Sirius, he looked like he was going to burst he was smiling that much.'' Tonks said fondly. Sirius had always been her favourite cousin, even though he was a pain in the backside more often than not.

"I'm pleased for them.'' Remus replied, "No-one deserves a bit of happiness more than those two. What with everything they've been through.''

"I'm happy for them too. I can't wait for the wedding. Imagine that?''

"I can imagine, and I'll tell you this, it won't be a quiet affair, not with those two. No it'll probably be fancy dress or something knowing Sirius."

"Oh, speaking of fancy dress it's Hermione's party tonight.'' Tonks said gleefully, she loved a good party. "Have you got your costume yet?''

"Oh no I totally forgot. Oh well I'll just have to wear my usual clothes.'' Remus said.

"Ha, you're not getting out of it that easily Remus dear. I have kindly made you a costume, so it looks as though you'll be able to dress up after all.'' Tonks said smiling wickedly.

"Oh great. I mean thanks, you're so kind.'' Remus said with a grimace as Tonks held forward a pair of floppy ears. "Thank you.'' He muttered under his breath. "Who's stupid idea was this anyway?''

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harry.'' An agitated shout interrupted Harry from his daydream, about a girl, a girl with hair like fire and eyes that he wanted to lose himself in forever.

"Sorry Dragon.'' Harry said sheepishly, looking over to the old auror. "I was miles away."

"You know you can't afford to be in this job. You're lucky that nothings happening here anytime soon."

"I know I know.'' Harry said, he knew he shouldn't daydream, he knew he shouldn't ever take his mind off a mission, never let his mind wander form the task at hand, but this mission was so boring, they had spend almost a week now, on and off monitoring an old rundown castle where they suspected that some illegal dark magic was being performed but in the week that they had been there they had seen nothing.

"Anyway its time to be getting back now.'' Dragon said, raising to his feet from the cold wet floor cautiously, always looking out for anything out of the ordinary. "Didn't you say you had somewhere to be?'' Dragon asked Harry.

"Yeah there's a party I'm meant to be at, its for my best friends, she's just got a job at the ministry.''

"Well we'd better get going then.'' He said pulling his wand and apperating back to the base. Harry smiled to himself as he watched the man disappear. He was glad he'd been assigned with Dragon for this mission. He too pulled his wand and apperated back to headquarters, and then he'd go home and shower quickly, get his costume on and head over to the Burrow.

He arrived back at base a few seconds later and walked through the door of auror headquarters only to find Sirius waiting for him with a stack of paper work.

"What the hell is all that?'' Harry asked his eyes widening. "I hope that's not for me.''

"Sorry, it has to be done, we're wasting to many resources watching that castle, we're abandoning the mission. I need you and Dragon to fill out these reports to justify the decision to abort the mission. If they don't get done we'll have to have someone up there constantly and to be perfectly honest as we both know it's a complete waste of time, but we have to follow up any reports of suspected dark magic."

"But Sirius the party is tonight." Harry protested.

"It's out of my hands Harry. I have to stay behind too, so it looks like we'll both be arriving fashionably late." Sirius said trying to inject a bit of humour into the conversation.

"This is typical, absolutely typical. I don't know why I bother.'' Harry said throwing himself down into one of the small chairs and pulling a piece of parchment in front of him and started scribbling furiously.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny rushed around the Burrow, everything needed to be perfect. The banners were hung; the table was laden with, as many snacks as you could think of, there were huge bowls of punch, pitchers of lemonade and a few bottles of Fire whiskey floating around. She looked around and smiled it was perfect, she flicked her wand and music filled the house, all she had to do now was get changed into her costume, she grinned to herself when she pictured everyone's face when they saw her costume.

After a final check around she started to head upstairs to get changed, the first of the guests would be arriving shortly. As she turned towards the stairs she saw her mother and father descending the stairs, both with huge floppy ears, and raggedy clothes on, her mother had even made a fake house elf nose and had strapped it around her face. She was laughing happily as Arthur's 'ears' waggled as he walked down the stairs.

"You two look great" Ginny said smiling as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you.'' Arthur said with a grin that was so like Ron's.

"Where's your costume dear?'' Molly said smiling; she had helped Ginny make it for a specific purpose. She winked at her daughter slyly.

"Oh I'm just going up to change now.''

"You're leaving it a bit late aren't you?'' Arthur said as the doorbell announced the arrival of the first guests.

"It won't take me a minute to change.'' Ginny said as she rushed off upstairs as Arthur let the first guests in. It had been her mothers idea for her to get ready last minute, by then her father would hopefully be too distracted to say too much about her costume.

When she stepped through the door of her old bedroom Ginny grinned wickedly, this costume was fantastic, she had had so much fun making it with her mother, gossiping and catching up. It was just like it was when she was younger. She hurriedly started to apply her make up, she had showered and washed her hair earlier, it now hung in loose waves, framing her porcelain face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh Fred" Mrs Weasley groaned "What are you wearing?''

"A tea towel mum.'' Fred said, glad that there was laughter in her eyes as George stepped up beside him also wearing a tea towel adorned with the logo from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Well I hope you have something on underneath.''

"Do house elves wear anything underneath George?'' Fred asked his brother with a wicked grin.

"No Fred I don't think that they do.'' George answered with an identical grin.

"Oh that's ok then I thought we'd got it wrong for a minute there''

"Well Merlin help us all.'' Molly said laughing as she watched her two sons head towards the buffet table, greeting that large crowd that had already assembled in the living room of the Burrow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny stood at the top of the stairs and looked around downstairs, Hermione and Ron hadn't arrived yet she knew that much, all through the living room was a mass of floppy ears and dirty clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror on the landing. She had made a pair of cute ears and attached them to a hair band. She was wearing to dress that her mother had made with her, it looked like a toga, with little rips and slashes in it, and it was very short, and she wasn't wearing any shoes, she smiled to herself, she knew that this dress would get her a little attention form a certain Mr Potter.

She started down the stairs slowly, her eyes searching the room for a sign of the black messy hair that belonged to him. She couldn't see it, her eyes searched frantically but it was no where to be seen, she heard a faint knocking on the door and her heart skipped a beat, she rushed to answer it before anyone else could, but it wasn't him.

"Hiya Dest" Ginny said with a smile, trying to hide her disappointment. "Come in."

"Thanks Ginny, Have Remus and Tonks arrived yet.''

"Yeah they're over by the table talking to mum and dad." Ginny said looking over. "Well Remus is, I can't see Tonks anymore.''

"There she is.'' Destiny said pointing and smiling. "Dancing with one of your brothers, oh no wait, dancing with both of your brothers.'' Destiny said laughing.

Ginny laughed with her, Tonks always knew how to have a good time. "You look great Dest.'' Ginny said admiring Destiny's costume, she had put a lot of effort into it.

"Wow, so do you, someone's dressed to impress." Destiny said with a knowing wink.

Ginny smiled, blushing. "So where's Sirius then?''

"I don't know all he said was that he'd be late.''

"Oh right.'' Ginny said. "Well come in and enjoy yourself while you can then.'' Ginny said smiling, she had heard earlier that day about their engagement and knew that Destiny would only start having fun the minute Sirius walked through that door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And then I said to him, 'No you bloody well cannot.' And he walked out.'' Fred's voice carried across the room clearly even with the loud music and chatter of other people. Ginny listened half-heartedly; all the time her eyes scanning the room, he still hadn't showed up. It had been almost an hour now. She looked across the room and saw her mother gazing out of the window, waiting and watching. Hermione and Ron would be arriving any minute now.

"Shhhhhhh!" Molly called across the room, five minutes after Ginny's gaze had once again been averted. "They're coming, someone turn off the lights.'' Ginny raised her wand with a flick, briefly catching Colin's eye before the room was plunged into darkness, total silence engulfed them, only the sound of hushed breathing could be heard. They waited and listened for what seemed like hours, they listened to the sound of two pairs of feet crunching up the driveway, heard Ron's voice and Hermione's laugh. Heard the key turn in the doorknob. Every breath in the room was held, waiting to hear the sound of the light being switched on.

Ron reached his hand up and flipped the switch and before the flickering light even turned on, everyone in the room jumped up shouting surprise. The congratulations banners swung into view and the balloons filled the air once again.

"Oh my goodness." Hermione shouted, smiling at everyone in the room, a look of pure disbelief written all over her face. "What's all this for?''

"You, you idiot.'' Fred shouted form across the room. "You're the only one I know working for the Department of Mysteries.''

"Did you know about this?'' Hermione said turning on Ron grinning.

"Nope, this was nothing to do with me.'' He said smiling at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Oh my god look at you all, your house elves.'' She said clapping her hands to her mouth. Her eyes wandered around the room, taking in everyone's costumes, even Professor Lupin was dressed up. "You know you shouldn't really make fun of them.'' Hermione started.

"Oh do be quiet.'' Ginny said rushing forward to her brother and Hermione and pushing a bag into each of their hands. "No go upstairs and get changed so that we can get this party started properly." Ginny said ushering them both towards the stairs, ignoring Ron's complaints.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe they did this for me Ron. It's amazing.'' Hermione said, as she looked at herself in the mirror, she hated to admit it but the costume looked pretty nice.

"I can't believe I have to dress as a bloody house elf.'' Ron said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh well at least you're not the only one.'' Hermione said grinning. "Are you ready to go down?''

"Almost.'' Ron said crossing the room and kissing Hermione hard and passionately on the lips. "There, now I'm ready.''

"What was that for?'' Hermione asked grinning.

"Because I love you my gorgeous little house elf.'' Ron said kissing her on the cheek and heading down the stairs, Hermione close behind him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny stood in the middle of the room; she had all but given up on Harry ever showing up. She picked up a drink from the table and sipped at it while swaying to the music, not noticing the stares that she was receiving from half of the men in the room. Her father however noticed every single stare and returned each one with a snarl. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and whirled around to see Hermione standing there beaming. She was just about to say something when she was enveloped into a huge hug.

"Oh my god Ginny, you're mum told me that you did this, thank you so much Ginny. Thank you so much.'' Hermione said finally letting go and letting Ginny breath again.

"It's no problem Hermione, absolutely no problem at all.'' Ginny said beaming at her best friend.

"I can't believe that you planned all of this on your own.''

"You haven't been taking all the credit for this have you?'' a voice said from behind Ginny, dangerously close to her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. He was here.

"Harry you helped too.'' Hermione said, embracing Harry with a squeal. "Oh my God you guys are the best.'' Ginny watched as Harry and Hermione chatted, unable to forget the sound of his voice in her ear. She saw Hermione heading of across the room but realised that Harry was still standing before her.

"You look gorgeous Ginny.'' Harry said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Thank you Harry, you look ridiculous.'' Ginny replied, reaching up and flicking one of his floppy ears. "Where have you been?''

"He kept me late after work.'' Harry said pointing over at Sirius who was now fully absorbed in Destiny. "I wanted to be here Ginny, I got here as fast as I could, I'm sorry.''

"No its ok don't worry Harry.'' Ginny said. "Do you want to dance?'' She asked shyly.

"Um sure why not.'' Harry said nervously, they walked over to the small patch of floor that her brothers had cleared earlier to become a temporary dance floor, and they danced together for a few minutes. Harry smiled happily, loving the feel of Ginny against him, but the upbeat song ended and a slow song followed, he looked awkwardly at Ginny, she stood there, her cheeks were tinged pink and her long shiny hair hung tantalisingly around her pretty face, Harry couldn't resist her. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms gently around her waist, relishing the feel of her slim waist in his hands.

Ginny sighed contently as she buried her face into Harry's chest, her arms snaking up around his neck, suddenly she didn't care who was watching her, she didn't care that her mother and father were probably in the corner watching with big smiles on their faces, all she cared about was the feel of Harry against her, the warmth of his body and the smell of his skin.

They stayed this way for what felt like an eternity, swaying back and forth in time with the music, acknowledging nothing but each other, Harry sighed deeply, this was all he had wanted, all he had ever wanted and now there was nothing in his way, nothing stopping him, nothing to keep them apart. No war, no nothing. He kissed the top of her head lightly, the feel of her silky hair against his lips filled him with memories, he had yearned for her for too long, he desperately needed her, it was all he could do to stay standing when the fell of her pressed against him made his knees weak. She looked up at him, hers brows slightly furrowed in confusion, he started at her lips, her soft pink lips, that seemed as though they were crying out for him. Before he knew what he was doing he was leaning forward, his lips desperately seeking hers, she leant upwards their lips coming together softly and sweetly, he kissed her gently savouring the taste of her soft lips, wanting nothing more than to stay this way forever. She pulled away from him slowly and it was though he had lost a piece of his soul.

"I'm sorry.'' He said hastily, "I didn't think. I'm so sorry Ginny.'' Harry blurted out. He was now fully aware that all eyes in the room were on them both. She reached her slender finger up to his lips and he stopped talking, she leaned forward again and this time she kissed him, savouring his lips against hers, she didn't know if this was a good idea, at the moment she didn't care. She was kissing Harry Potter.

(A.N Thanks for being so patient guys I realise its been forever since I've updated I hope this was worth the wait. I'll try and take less to write up the next chapter. It's not over yet, not by a long shot. Please leave a review Thanks xxxxx)


	16. I'll be your dream

CHAPTER 16

I'LL BE YOUR DREAM

His head felt like it would explode at any second, sensations that he had not experienced for over four years came rushing back to him in a haze of soft lips and fiery red hair, he could hear cheering although whether it was in his head or real he still didn't know. He opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling of his bedroom, he rolled over in bed expecting to see her there but she wasn't, she had never been. He recalled everything about that night in perfect clarity from the moment the kiss had ended to the moment when he first woke up staring at the blank ceiling.

It had been perfect, everything about that night had been perfect, they second kiss had lasted for what felt like only seconds, when he felt himself being clapped on the back, loud voices jeering, wolf whistles form somewhere in the distance. He noticed a stern look from Mr Weasley, but it was softened by the small smile that played on his lips, then he looked over at her, and everything was forgotten; all he could feel was his heart thumping in his chest, thumping so hard he felt a though it would break through his ribs at any moment. Her cheeks were pink and flustered and her shiny hair was slightly tousled, her soft full lips smiled shyly at him. Every bad thing that had happened in his life paled into insignificance at that moment, she was standing there gorgeous, as ever, nothing mattered anymore.

"Well finally.'' Sirius had said strolling over to the pair, oblivious to the fact that he was interrupting something very special between the two of them, a silent agreement, an understanding that everything was going to be all right. "God you two took you're time didn't you. Glad I didn't put a bet on this one!" Harry nodded half-heartedly, he could still see her out of the corner of his eye, she was talking to Hermione. She turned and looked at him, their eyes met; and his heart had stopped beating. He turned away from Sirius and started walking purposely towards her; he had known what he was going to do this time…

"Watch it!" A voice shouted out from across the room as a large brown owl flew over the heads of every body in the room, only narrowly missing several people's heads. It flew directly at Ginny, and landed smoothly and the cabinet just beside her and held out its leg impatiently. She had rushed over and untied the letter, it was form the hospital, there had been a huge accident, and she was needed urgently. Harry remembered this clearly, she had apologised to everyone before she left, she came over to him and kissed him so softly, so sweetly that it felt as though she had brushed a feather over his lips, she sighed sadly and then she was gone.

_True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies!_

He got out of bed with a sigh, he was just waiting now, waiting for her to get back form the hospital, and she had been there over night and wouldn't be arriving home until later that afternoon. He was on pin's, what was he going to do until she got back, sit and wonder what it all meant, sit and wonder whether it would happen again, whether she wanted it to happen again. He couldn't do that. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, he would write her a poem, one that would let her know that it had been him all along. A poem that would leave her in no doubt as to who the writer of the poems had been. He started writing straight away, he didn't need to think about the words, they were there in his head, they had been there for four years, every word, every line, every day.

_True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies!_

Ginny opened her eyes wearily and took in her bland surroundings, the white bare walls, the plastic chairs, and the smell of coffee. She was still in the hospital; she had fallen asleep in the staff room. When the hospital had summoned her from the party because of a huge accident, they weren't lying. Fourteen young boys had been rushed in, all with injuries of varying severity. Apparently they had been taking part in a spontaneous Quidditch match in a secluded field when things had got out of hand and a fight had started up, hexes had been thrown and everybody was in a mess. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was five thirty and she was exhausted. She pulled herself to her feet, taking a lot more energy than it should have done, and headed back out onto the wards to give everyone a final check over before she went home.

She walked around and saw that all boys were now accompanied by and adult, she gave them a quick check just to make sure the curses had been completely removed. Once she was satisfied that everybody was ok she headed back towards the staff room to grab her coat and bag before she went home.

"Oh hi Andrew.'' Ginny said as she stepped into the staff room and saw Andrew pulling on his coat. "Are you going now?''

"Yeah, I'm exhausted.'' He replied, yawning. "See.'' He said laughing.

Ginny smiled, "I know the feeling, I was called away from a party last night to come here.'' She said grinning. "Had to do a few sobering charms on the way."

"You wild child.'' Andrew said laughing. "All I was called away from was the television."

"Those silly boys.'' Ginny said, "They could've seriously hurt themselves. If I was their mother…."

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything about it." Andrew said smiling, "Boys will be boys.''

"Yeah I should know of all people." Ginny said raising an eyebrow. "Well I'm off now then, I'll see you tomorrow.''

"You will indeed." Andrew replied, smiling at her as she apparated.

He sighed once she had left the room, it was getting harder and harder to pretend. He couldn't hide it anymore; he was falling more and more for her everyday. She was all he thought about, all he wanted. Her beautiful hair, her mouth, her body, everything. He sighed resolutely, he was going to tell her, and he was going to tell her soon.

_True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies!_

Ron and Hermione stood impatiently outside Harry's front door, they had been knocking for almost five minutes now and still no answer.

"Maybe he really isn't in.'' Ron said as Hermione once again knocked loudly.

"He's there Ron, I know he is.'' Hermione replied tartly, "You don't think he's in there with Ginny do you?''

"Hermione! That is my sister you know, I'm happy for them and everything but I **DO NOT** want to think about **THAT**."

"Ok clam down.'' Hermione said laughing, she pressed her ear up against the door and listened intently. "He is in there, I can hear something.''

"Quite the little detective aren't we?'' Ron said smiling. "No, no don't stop, it's quite appealing.''

"Shut up will you.'' Hermione said laughing. "Don't you ever think about anything else?"

"No, only you my lovely.'' Ron said grinning; he loved the fact that they had now become so comfortable with each other that they could say things to each other with no embarrassment at all.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "HARRY" She shouted loudly, banging on the door, "we know you're in there. Open the…" The door swinging open interrupted her.

"All right Hermione there's no need to shout, and there's no need to bang the door quite so loudly a knock will suffice.'' Harry said winking at Ron.

"For you information Harry, I did knock the door, I knocked the door several times but you see no one answered, and we've been standing here for almost ten minutes now." Hermione said huffily, walking into the apartment as Harry stepped aside.

"Well I'm sorry, I have been busy.'' Harry replied.

"Yes I was going to ask, why do you have ink all over your face?''

"My quill broke.'' Harry said shrugging, closing the conversation. "So what brings you here then?''

"We just wanted to pop over for a chat.'' Hermione said sweetly, sitting down on the sofa.

"Hermione wanted to know about Ginny.'' Ron said grinning at the incredulous look on her face. He loved to wind her up. "Didn't you dearest?''

"As a matter of fact no, but since Ron is so eager to find out, tell me how is Ginny Harry?''

"I wouldn't know.'' Harry said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "She got called away last night and that's the last I've seen of her."

"I expect she's gone straight home to bed." Hermione said comfortingly. "What time is it now?''

"Three o'clock." Harry said glumly.

"Oh.'' Hermione. "Have you tried calling her?''

"Yeah I tried a couple of hours ago but there was no answer.''

"Look mate, I know what she's like, she probably gone straight home and crashed out, once she's sleeping nothing wakes her." Ron said with a smile. "You should know that. She's just like Hermione."

"Excuse me I'll have you know that I am a very light sleeper." Hermione said.

"Yeah about as light as a brick.''

"I am.''

"You're not, I remember one time at school, me and Harry went out one night to play moonlight Quidditch the boys, we played Quidditch had a few drinks and then I came back to our room, I fell over a chair and you didn't even wake up.''

"When was this?'' Hermione said shocked, "You never told me about that.''

"I just did.'' Ron said laughing at his girlfriend's shocked face.

_True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies! True love never dies!_

Ginny groaned as the tapping continued. "No, five more minutes please.'' She begged sleepily. "I'll get up straight away then mum." The tapping continued. "All right, all right I'm up, I'm up." She said sitting up. She blinked, disorientated, this wasn't her bedroom, she looked around and saw that she had fallen asleep on her sofa. She looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and saw that it was three o'clock, but the tapping continued. She shifted her gaze to the window and saw a beautiful snowy whit owl at the window. Hedwig. Her heart skipped a beat it was Harry.

She rushed across to the window and flung it open and hurriedly untied the scroll of parchment tied to her leg. Her heart skipped a beat when she opened the parchment up.

_"I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me._

_Can you see it baby_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_I'm standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come._

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_Ginny, I don't know how to say everything that I want to say to you, what I feel for you can't be put into words, the way you make me feel every time I see can't be described, your everything to me and I'm nothing without you. I love you angel."_

Harry, it couldn't be, but it had to be. Her mind was reeling, she looked at the owl before her, maybe it wasn't Hedwig, maybe it was just wishful thinking, but the poem, there was no explaining the poem. It had to be him it was their song. Her eyes swept across the parchment again drinking in the words. It must have been him all along; he must've been the one sending the poems all along.

There was a knock at the door and her heart leapt into her throat, what if it was him. Her hands started shaking, she didn't know what to do, answer the door the voice in her head told her. She wanted to but she couldn't seem to make her legs function. With great difficulty she walked the short distance to the door, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror and hurriedly smoothing down her crazy hair, before pulling the door open to find him standing there. In the flesh, his dark hair flopping into his vivid green eyes, his pink lips waiting to be kissed, his toned body calling to her.

"Hi.'' He said shyly, his eyes darting to the parchment that she still held in her hand.

"Hi" Ginny breathed, suddenly very aware that she was still wearing her uniform from the night before. "Um do you wanna come in?''

"Sure.'' Harry said, wishing he had thought this through, he had no idea what to say to her, he didn't even know if she would appreciate the poems from him.

"Did you mean it?'' Ginny blurted out. She slapped her hands to her mouth in horror.

"Mean what?'' Harry said, laughing at the horrified look on her face.

"What you said in this.'' She whispered holding up the parchment in her hand.

"Every word of it Ginny.'' Harry said, he felt no embarrassment, he'd waited too long to be with her, he'd suffered long enough knowing that he had lost her, nothing was going to stop him now, especially embarrassment, he was past embarrassment with her. He needed her and he knew it, he would do whatever it takes to get her back. "I love you Ginny, I always have, after everything that has happened to me, every shitty thing that I've been through you have been the only thing that has kept me going, the thought that someday we may be together again.''

"Really?''

"Really! I was a fool to push you away Ginny, but I thought it was for the best, I realise now that I couldn't have made a worst choice Ginny, I needed you, and I still do. These years without you have been torturous, I don't want to spend any more time without you." Harry said crossing the distance between them in a few paces and clasping her hands lightly. "I love you now just as much as I did back at Hogwarts, more so now because I know how it feels to be without you and I know that I can't do that again Ginny, I don't want to. I just need to know that you feel the same.'' Harry said looking longingly into her eyes that had welled up with tears.

"I've always loved you, you daft bugger.'' She said reaching out for him and clinging to him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I never stopped, even when I tried to convince myself that I hated you I know that I'd never get over you, its always been you Harry, I just wish things had been easier for us."

"So you aren't disappointed that it was me who wrote the poems for you?'' Harry questioned eagerly, it was his greatest fear that she would be disappointed.

"Not at all, I secretly always wished that they were from you.'' Ginny said smiling at him, looking deep into his green eyes, brushing his fringe away from his glasses lightly, tracing her fingertips lightly over his cheek. It was just like it had been in Hogwarts, the feel of being close to her, the smell of her hair, the feel of her fingertips brushing over his skin. It was heaven.

"So do you think you'd be willing to give it another try with me?'' Harry said quietly, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Definitely.'' Ginny said smiling contently, feeling completely at ease in his arms, as though she'd never been away. She looked up into his eyes and saw a fierce burning there and certain seriousness. They're eyes locked and Ginny knew that this time it was forever. Nothing could tear them apart. He leant forward and kissed her with a passion that she had never known before, a passion that made her head spin as his lips caressed her own. She felt his tongue slide against her own and her legs went weak. She had missed him so much; it had been such a long time since someone kissed her like they meant it.

(A.N How's that for you guys? Hope you like it! I told you I'd get them back together.Keep reading there's still more to come. Please leave a review xxxxx)


	17. epilogue

EPILOGUE

"I do" She said with a coy smile, she looked up at the man she loved and she knew that this was right, she knew that just being able to look into his eyes and know that he felt exactly the way she did was the best feeling in the world. He grinned at her, in the way that had always made her weak at the knees, ever since their time at school.

"You may now kiss the bride."

His grin widened at this, he leant forward and kissed her full pink lips, he felt her arms slide around his neck and he couldn't help but smile as they kissed, after everything she was finally his. They pulled apart and stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you Ginny Potter," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes sparkled with delight.

"I love you Harry Potter." She sighed as she kissed him again to much applause from their family and friends; she looked around and saw her mother sobbing her heart out, reaching out to Arthur. She looked across the room and saw Ron and Hermione beaming at them both. Ron standing proud and tall in his role of best man and Hermione, standing smiling, revelling in her role as maid of honour. Her floaty lilac dress lightly skimming over her rounded stomach. Ginny smiled at them both, watching as Ron touched his wife's stomach protectively.

Harry watched as Ginny looked around, he couldn't believe it, she was his wife. He smiled as her long soft shiny hair swished from side to side as she smiled at everyone; he had always loved her hair. He took her hand in his own and they walked back down the aisle and out of the church doors into the glorious sunshine to the outdoor area where a buffet had been set up.

"Oh Ginny you look beautiful." Molly said as she embraced her daughter, "My little girl, I can't believe it."

"Thanks mum." Ginny said smiling as Harry stepped up beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her forehead.

"Now Harry you must promise me, promise me you'll take care of her." Molly said turning her attention to Harry, straightening his tie as she spoke. He couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I'll take care of her Mrs Weasley.'' Harry said with a grin.

"Well that's one thing that's going to have to change.'' Molly said with a slight smile, noticing the quizzical looks on their faces. "I can't have you calling me Mrs Weasley all the time now can I? Call me mum." She said smiling affectionately at Harry.

"Ok then….mum.'' He said, it felt strange but at the same time it just felt right.

They chatted for a while until Harry was called away by two tall men dressed in full wizarding robes, both smiling proudly at him.

"You've done us proud Harry." Sirius said beaming at him. "You've done everybody proud." He said seriously "Your parents would have loved Ginny, I know they would've"

"I know." Harry said with a smile, "How can you not? She's amazing." He said looking over at her as she chatted to Ron and Hermione.

"So what lies ahead for the great Harry Potter now?" Remus said jokingly.

"A lifetime with my beautiful wife and our kids hopefully." Harry said, "And of course a bit of professional Quidditch. By orders of my wife I am now forbidden to be an auror." Harry said, although he didn't sound upset.

Sirius and Remus laughed with him as they chatted about various teams he could try for in the future and about his honeymoon with Ginny. Both men thinking of how far Harry had come since his time at Hogwarts and how much he had accomplished in his short life, and of how much he had to look forward to.

Sirius looked across at his wife, they had married shortly after Harry and Ginny had been reunited a few weeks before Ron and Hermione tied the knot. She looked gorgeous as ever in bright fuchsia robes, she was sitting on the grass playing with their baby James. Sirius smiled to himself, as he looked over at them both, he had also come a long way over the past few years.

Remus looked over at her she was entertaining the children of the guests by changing her hair colour, he thought back to the time when they first got together and smiled, it was the best decision he'd ever made. He was a changed man, but there was still one question on his mind. But he would know the answer to it by the end of the day. He winked at Tonks as he clutched the ring in his pocket.

After meeting and greeting everyone Harry pulled Ginny aside from the crowd of people on the lawn, he had been so desperate to kiss her, to hold her, just to be near her, he couldn't take it any more. She looked so beautiful, she always did. There was no other word for her she was radiant.

"You know you've made me the happiest man in the world Gin." He said softly, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You mean the world to me and I can't even begin to tell you how lucky I feel right now.'' She smiled softly and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Harry I have loved you since I was ten years old, I've always known that you were the only one for me, even then. There's no one else I can imagine spending my life with, there's no one else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. It's only you Harry." She said leaning forward and kissing him again.

"Ginny Potter. I like the sound of that." Harry said happily, his bright green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"It's always sounded good to me." Ginny said allowing herself to be swept into another kiss.


End file.
